Corrupted Miracles
by S.Stryker
Summary: RECONSTRUCTION IN PROGRESS: Chapters 1 to 12 REDONE: When Davis suffers a betrayl from the others, he joins a Dark force that threatens to bring the Digital World to its knees, Will the Digidestined be forced to destroy their former friend and leader?
1. Chapter 1

Corrupted Miracles  
The Emergency  
Chapter: 1  
By: S.Stryker

Disclaimer: Story takes place two years after the battle of Malomyotismon; I don't own any of the digimon characters.

Tai, Matt, Sora - 17

Davis, Ken, Willis, Tk, Kari -14

Joe - 18

Izzy, Mimi - 16

Yolie -15

Cody- 11

**Davis' dream: **

_It was dark, cloudy, and raining heavily with a fierce thunderstorm in the digital world. There was a war going on and the Digimon were deleting each other savagely on the front line. Battle cries and various sounds of Digimon attacks and deletions pierced the darkness. However the greatest battle was going on one mile away from the battlefield. Four Digimon were facing off against a fifth one. Davis recognized one of the five Digimon as Azulongmon Guardian of the Digital World's Eastern Hemisphere. Three of them he had never actually seen before, but Gennai had showed him and the others pictures of them some time ago. He recognized the large flaming bird as Zhuquiamon, the Guardian of the Digital Worlds Southern Hemisphere. The huge metal-faced tiger as Biahumon, the Guardian of the Western Hemisphere. And the large turtle with two heads and a large tree growing out of its shell as, Ebonwumon the Guardian of the Northern Hemisphere. Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were in the sky, while Biahumon and Ebonwumon were on ground level. The four Guardians were facing off against a fifth Digimon who held a passing resemblance to Azulongmon, only he was a much darker blue, almost black in color and larger in size. Although it was four against one, the dark Azulongmon seemed to be holding his ground and even winning against the other four. The battle raged on, neither the guardians nor the Dark Azulongmon wanting to back down, knowing that if they did the other would win. Finally the Guardians each put all their remaining power into an attack. They all fired a blast of energy from their mouths, which all combined into one, and hit the dark Azulongmon directly. The dark Azulongmon roared in pain as the attack drilled through him. There was a large dome of light upon the impact, and Davis could no longer see what was going on_

"Davis! Davis! Davis wake up!" a small cute voice said. The owner of said voice grabbed the covers and pulled them (or tried to) off of Davis.

Davis woke up from his weird dream to find that he was face to face with his Digimon partner and closest friend Demiveemon.

"Huh? Demiveemon its Sunday morning. Go back to sleep I don't feel like playing right now." Davis said. He let out a yawn and pulled the covers back over him ruining the small amount of progress Demiveemon made.

The little blue dragon shrugged his shoulders and replied "Ok, I'll just tell Kari you couldn't make it to Izzys'."

"Yeah, whatever." Davis replied only half awake.

Davis had significantly changed over the years. He had gotten more mature and began studying harder to the point where he was B-average student. Although only a High School Freshman, he was Captain of the Soccer team. He still wore Tai's old goggles; surprisingly they were still a fad in Odiaba after all these years. He kept them in his trophy cabinet along with his soccer awards and 'Most improved' school certificates when hew wasn't wearing them. He had let his hair grow long at the back and tied in to a long ponytail. (A/N: think of the Reno's Hairstyle from 'Final Fantast Advent Children' only Davis' hair color is reddish brown. Ironically enough Davis wears his High School Uniform the same way Reno wears his suit. ) .

He wasn't as stubborn and hotheaded as he used to be, although when he got worked up about something he abandoned this self-control.

As he got older he began to realize that he didn't love Kari as he used to think he did, however she had grown even cuter over the years, and he was a male teen. He still wanted to date her to get it out of his system.

Davis closed his eyes and began to fall back asleep but then all of a sudden realized what Demiveemon had just said.

"Say what!" He said suddenly sitting up quickly.

Demiveemon chuckled "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Kari sent you a g-mail, see?"

Davis checked his D-terminal on top of his night stand to confirm what Demiveemon just said, sure enough there was an email from Kari. His eyes widened the first time he read the g-mail, so he read it again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Dear Davis,

Emergency meeting at Izzys, we need you here. Please come ASAP.

Kari

Davis frowned; Izzy hadn't called an emergency meeting to his house since the old days when he and the other digidestined fought of evil. Okay sure there were minor incidents in the digital world during the past four years, like the time two Monochromon decided to have a fighting contest near a peaceful village, or the time when there was an avalanche near a cave and two Elecmon were trapped inside but nothing too serious. Nothing that threatened the safety of both worlds. T.K had told him and others that he was concerned about why there wasn't another generation of chosen children to succeed them. He believed that Malomyotismon wasn't their final enemy. This was proven by the mere fact that they could all go to the digital world using their D-3's whereas Tai and the older kids couldn't use their digivices.

"_Back then I thought that T.K was being paranoid, maybe because I was trying to convince myself. What was I thinking? T.K's hardly ever wrong about these things. This can't be good Izzy never calls an emergency for small things." _Davis thought.

"Let's go Demiveemon; we'd better hurry over to Izzys'." Davis said getting up and dressed.

"Then we'd better hurry up! We're supposed to be over there in ten minutes, and Izzy doesn't exactly live next door."

"UGH! WHERE IS HE?" Yolie practically screamed.

All the digidestined new and old with the exception of Mimi and Willis had all gathered at Izzys' house waiting to hear the big emergency, and on a certain 2nd generation leader

"Yolie relax he's probably on his way now, you know how much he likes to sleep." Ken said trying to calm his girlfriend of two years down.

"Ken's right Yolie I said it was an emergency meeting and to come ASAP so he'll be here ASAP" Kari said backing Ken up.

"Yeah, and besides the fact Kari sent the g-mail means He's probably stomping on the elderly to get here.

Everyone chuckled at the thought of Davis doing this, knowing that when he had his mind set on an objective, nothing ever stopped him.

"Your right you guys I'm sorry. I'm just anxious, I mean when was the last time we had an emergency?"

Matt smiled "True, but we still need to keep our heads if we're going to get through this. Davis isn't the type who would deliberately be late if his friends needed him for something."

"You're right, I'm sorry I'll be more patient."

"Sorry I'm late." Davis said entering the room.

"About time! Where were you!?" Yolie asked in a tone and volume that may as well be considered yelling.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Sorry I was taking care of personal business" Davis replied yawning.

"And by personal business, you mean sleeping." TK said grinning.

Everyone began laughing again, Davis grinned. "Yeah sorry about that, Demiveemon just woke me up."

Demiveemon poked his head out of the bag Davis had been carrying him in. "Just woke you up? I had been trying to wake you for ten whole minummmh!!!" Demiveemon tried to speak but couldn't (Davis had forced his head back in the bag to silence him).

Davis chuckled, scratched the back of his head and sat down. "Demiveemon sure does have a wild imagination huh?"

Everyone sweat dropped again.

Izzy cleared his throat." Now that everyone's here, I'd like to draw your attention as to why I called you here. Last night I was on my computer to check on Tentomon, unfortunately I got more than I bargain for.

Izzy turned on his laptop and turned it to face the rest of the digidestined. On it was an over-view map of a part of the digital world. However there were black-pulse looking waves coming from an area on it.

Izzy pointed "You see those waves over here?" Everyone noddded. "When I analyzed them, my readings showed that those waves consist of huge amounts of dark energy.

Tai looked up directly at Izzy. "Dark energy? that's not good. Can you tell where their coming from?"

"Fortunately yes, the waves all seem to becoming from on huge source, but that's not all that's bothering me. I sent Tentomon to investigate; he reported back in this morning that the area reeks of deleted Digimon data.

Everyone frowned at this.

Davis got up of the floor " Well then what are we waiting for? Lets' head to school and go to the digital world, the sooner we handle the situation the better, let's take care of this before it escalates."

Matt looked at his successor "That's true, but we still need a plan before we go rushing into a battle recklessly."

"I know, I just hate sitting around doing nothing while the Digital Worlds in danger." Davis said.

"Davis I know you care about the Digital world but Matt's right, and besides even if that wasn't the case there's a Teachers convention at school so we can't sneak in without getting caught." Sora said kindly."

"In addition to that, all the digi-ports with the exception of the one at school are acting up; they might accidentally send us to the bottom of the ocean. Izzy added.

"Or off a cliff." Gatomon said remembering what had happened to them a couple weeks ago.

Realizing what they were saying Davis sat back down "Yeah, I guess your right. I say we head to the digital world tomorrow after school; that way we'll all go to the Digital World ASAP and it'll give Izzy more time to find who we're dealing with."

"Spoken like a true leader." Matt said smiling

Davis grinned at his predecessor

"I'll get started on finding out more info, in the mean time keep your phones on in case I find out anything." Izzy said in agreement with Davis' plan.

"Um, Izzy could you…?" Tai began.

"Don't worry Tai I'll check up on Agumon on the others." Izzy said

"Yeah Gomamon probably misses me a whole lot." Joe said

Sora smiled. "And Biyomon for me."

Great, now that being said this meeting is dismissed, Izzy feel free to contact us if you need anything." Tai said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Kari I was just wondering if you were going with anyone to the school dance?"

Everyone had left Izzys' house and went on their respective ways. Except for Davis who decided to walk Kari home.

Kari hesitated before answering knowing what Davis was going to ask her next.

"No I'm going with anyone. I was planning on going and hang around with my fiends."

"Oh, well in that case would you like too…" he began.

"Sorry Davis, but I made plans with them already. We're leaving the party early to go to the movies." She said hoping he wouldn't take it personally

"Oh…, I see." Davis said in a dejected tone of voice.

Kari sighed she hated turning Davis down all the time, but she was afraid that if they got into a relationship and something went wrong it would ruin their friendship. The same thing went for TK. She personally thought that Sora and Matt had taken a risky gamble by getting together even though it looked pretty serious as for Ken and Yolie. Besides she felt that dating Davis would be like dating her brother.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, when they reached Karis' building they exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Disclaimer: I've done a lot of changes in this chapter and theirs still many more to come in the other chapters.

Kens' Preview: So we're all going to the digital after school tomorrow. But first we actually get through school. But emotions run high when Davis misinterprets an accident between Kari and me for something romantic. Davis you're my best friend I'd never double-cross you and your trust!

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: A Betrayed Heart


	2. Chapter 2

Corrupted Miracles  
A Betrayed Heart  
Chapter: 2  
By: S.Stryker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (Do I really have to keep on doing this? It's called FAN FICTION for a reason.)

* * *

"Kari you look bothered, what's wrong?"

Gatomon was looking at her partner who was looking out of her window at the sky with a worried expression on her face.

"Kari?"

No answer.

"Kari?" Gatomon said again; this time louder.

Still no answer.

"Kari!" Gatomon almost yelled.

Kari snapped out of her trance and jerked around from the window to face her partner. "Huh? What was that Gatomon?"

Gatomon stared at the bearer of light.

"Wow, you're seriously out of it." Gatomon said.

Kari smiled "I'm fine it's just that, I've got a lot on my mind lately."

"And by 'a lot' you mean Davis." Gatomon said slyly. She and Demiveemon had been listening onto their conversation earlier that day when Davis walked her home.

Kari blushed, "Its' nothing near what your implying Gatomon, Its just that...Gatomon do you think I'm a bad person?"

Gatomon blinked "A bad person? That's not possible, you're one of the nicest people I know, and besides you have the crest of light, you and bad just don't mix."

Gatomon stopped to catch her breath before continuing.

"Why would you ask such a thing anyway?"

Kari sighed. "No reason, it's just that I'm starting to feel guilty about always turning Davis down every time he asks me out, I mean I like Davis he's cute and all but I just can't picture myself with him or T.K ten years from now." Tears could be seen in the girls' eyes

Gatomon took her partners' hand and looked at her directly in the eye. "Kari listen to me, you have a right to choose whomever you want to spend your life with. If you feel as though you can't have a romantic relationship with someone, then that person will just have to deal with it and if Davis really cares about you he'll have to understand that."

Kari blinked in surprise at the wisdom of Gatomons words.

"Let me guess, my lecture worked?" Gatomon asked.

Kari smiled, wiped her eyes, and nodded.

Gatomon smiled "Good, now let's go out and eat, I'm starving."

Kari got off the window sill and began putting on her shoes until she stopped.

Wait a minute Gatomon; I think mom cooked last night.

Gatomon looked directly at her partner. "Kari, that why I said lets go out to eat, duh!"

Laughter could be heard through out the apartment.

* * *

_**Davis's bedroom later that night.**_

"I just don't get it Demiveemon, why doesn't Kari date me?"

Davis had been walking around town wondering about his dilemma ever since Kari turned him down earlier that day. He still hadn't gotten answers to his questions, he wasn't about to talk to his parents about his predicament and there was no way in hell he was going to discuss the matter with Jun. So naturally he was hoping that his partner would have some answers for him. Unfortunately for him, it was late and Demiveemon wanted to sleep.

"Daviiiiiiiiiiis, please go to sleep!" The little blue creature moaned tiredly.

"I mean I just don't understand it." Davis said ignoring the digimon and pacing around the room. "I'm popular, handsome, the soccer team captain at school, hell I even started passing my classes with 80's and above! So why doesn't she care about me! Does she prefer someone else or something? What do you think D.V? Davis asked calling DemiVeemon by his nickname. "Girls set their standards a little too high don't you think? D.V?"

Davis looked at his partner who was now fast asleep. Davis grinned; he carefully picked up DemiVeemon as to not wake him up. He then got some string and tied him up in it. Davis then picked up DemiVeemon and hung him on the fire escape outside their window. Davis only had to wait five minutes until...

DAVIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!

* * *

_**The next day at school**_

"So what do you think Ken?"

"I think you're crazy for hanging Demiveemon outside your window." The bearer of kindness snickered while putting his books into his locker.

"I'm serious man, what is it about me she doesn't like?"

Ken turned to face his best friend, "Davis did you ever stop to wonder that maybe you have enough already?"

Davis blinked. "Enough what?"

Ken sighed "You know; "The Great Davis Motomiya" The smart popular, athletic, handsome Soccer team Captain of Odaiba High. "

Davis chuckled. "Since when does my name start with "The Great"?

Ken decided he should take a different approach to say exactly what he meant.

"Okay look, do you love Kari?" he asked as he and Davis began to walk down the halls towards their 8th period and final class.

"That depends, what do you define as love?"

"Do you love Kari as a husband would love his wife; or as a brother would love his sister?"

Davis scratched his head "When you put it that way, I guess it would be the latter."

Ken grinned, he was making progress. "Good, now; would you date say…Jun?"

Davis screwed up his face. "Ken, once my food goes in my mouth, I don't want see it again. Please don't make me throw up."

Ken laughed. "I didn't think so."

Davis grinned. "I think I see what your saying."

"No problem, by the way you answered that question rather quickly; any chance you've given this some thought in the past?

Davis smirked again; as usual Ken was as sharp as a tack. "Well, back when I was thirteen I began thinking about my feelings for her, and I realized that I didn't understand what love was exactly.

Now it was Kens turn to be confused. "Huh?"

Davis did a half smile "Back when I was child, before I became a Digidestined and met any of you guys, I was very anti-social. My parents who loved me, were always busy with work so they were out of the house a lot so they broke a lot of promises to me, plus although Jun really did care about me, treated me as though I was an annoyance."

"Why would she do that?" Ken wondered out loud.

"I don't know; girls are weird. Any way because of this I had a pretty lonely childhood." Davis continued.

Ken stared at his best friend "I never knew that."

"I never told any body."

"Why not?"

Davis shrugged. "It's in the past."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer loneliness like that." Ken said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Davis said.

"So you felt neglected…then you met Kari?"

Davis grinned; this was one of the things that he liked about his best friend. He was able to understand people's feelings despite if they beat around the bush or not. He could always see the true person behind people. In other words he was the perfect boyfriend for Yolie.

"Yeah, that's when I met her. She was my age, she was a girl, and most off all she acknowledged my existence. So guess in a way I confused friendship for love, since that was the first time I had ever experienced it.

Ken smiled "You've really given this some thought huh?"

"Yeah, that's me…a genius." Davis proclaimed.

Ken laughed

"Hey!" Davis said pretending to sound hurt while chuckling himself.

"Sorry." Ken said still laughing.

"Do you love Yolie?" Davis asked suddenly.

"Yes, Yes I do. I adore being around her, and when we aren't near each other I can't help but think of her. " Ken said happily.

" Now look whose answering questions quickly." Davis said " That sounds nice though, to be in love."

" Don't worry you'll find your true one someday." Ken said

Davis smiled " Thanks man."

The two best friends continued to walk down the hall until they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hold it right there Motomiya."

Davis and Ken turned around slowly and to their dismay they saw their math teacher Ms.Briggins walking towards them.

"Uh-oh, here comes Robo-bitch." Davis muttered so that only Ken would hear.

Ms.Briggins for some reason had it out for both Tai and Davis. Davis thought that she not only needed to get laid, but a life as well. Plus in his honest opinion she walked like a robot. Because of this he dubbed her Robo-bitch behind her back whenever he was with his friends.

Ken had to do his best to restrain himself from laughing out loud.

"Move along Mr. Ichijouji, Mr. Motomiya I've had Mr. Johansson excuse you from your English class, you're coming with me."

Knowing it was best not to argue Davis said goodbye to Ken and followed Ms. Briggins further down the hall.

**_Five minutes later in Mr. Johansson' class_**

"Ok class listen up." Mr. Johansson said ordering the students to be quiet." Now as I understand all of the members of this years school dance committee are in this class and the Principal has given me permission to release a selected few to begin working on the gym."

The class erupts into cheers.

"However, he quickly added, the noise died instantly. I've looked over your test scores and...Damn. However, not everyone failed. The three students who passed will be allowed to go but the rest will remain behind, so Ken and Kari you two are excused from today's lesson and if you see Davis tell him to go with you too.

_Ignoring the groans from the rest of their peers the bearers of kindness and light got their stuff and left the class._

"Where's Davis? Kari asked Ken on their way to the gym.

"Briggens' stopped us on the way to class and told him to come with her, I think that she thinks he cheated on a test, since she accused him of this the last two or three times." Ken answered grimly.

"Its kind of sad if you think about it, she can't accept the fact that Davis began studying harder" Kari said as they reached the gym door. "Should we tell him where we are?"

Ken thought for a minute "No, we should let him concentrate" he answered holding the door open for her.

The two Digidestined began talking about what was going on in the Digital world while decorating the gym and expressing their concerns about the situation, they then decided to hang up one of the banners. Kari climbed on top of the ladder to hang one end while Ken was holding the ladder. All of a sudden Kari lost her footing and fell ...on top of Ken.

" Stupid Robo-bitch making me take that test over." Davis muttered as he walked towards the gym. Ms. Briggens had made him retake a test because she suspected that he cheated, he of course did no such thing. He'd just went back to English class only to find out that he passed his English test with flying colors and was supposed to be in the gym helping Ken and Kari. He was wondering why they hadn't stopped to tell him to go to the gym, Ken knew where he was and it would have saved him one trip.

Davis stopped to look through the gym door window. His eyes widened when he saw the scene going on inside. Kari was lying on top of Ken.

Without thinking twice Davis bolted. He ran down the halls not knowing where was going, before he knew it, he was out of school.

* * *

For those of who just started reading this, I'm reconstructing the chapters so it'll probably be best if stopped at this chapter. The chapters I've reconstructed will be posted next to this stories' summary.

Kari's Preview: Its about time school ended, now we actually see what's going on the Digital world, we've all been so worried all day. But for some reason Davis isn't here yet. Can you imagine? This is the same guy who wanted to rush into the Digital World yesterday, did something happen? We're all worried about him.

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: Where is he?

"I just hope he's alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Corrupted Miracles  
Where is He?  
Chapter: 3  
By S.Stryker

* * *

"How could they do that to me?"

Davis was walking around outside off school property. He had been so confused, so upset that without realizing it he had ran out of the school through a back door. He wasn't looking where he was going; instead he was just staring off into space not caring what he ran into or what could hit him.

"That bastard Ken, he's supposed be my best friend. How could he stab me in the back like that?" Davis continued to think to himself.

His thoughts began to trail back to what he'd seen a few minutes ago.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hmm, I wonder why didn't Ken tell me about the gym? I could be there right now hanging with him and Kari instead of climbing all these stairs." _Davis thought to himself, ignoring the strain in his legs from running around all day. "Whatever at least I won't have to do as much as he did." He muttered.

When he finally reached the gym, he looked through the door window just to make sure they were in there, when he did he saw Kari on top of Ken.

It didn't take him long to realize what they had been doing. Unable to continue to watch or believe his eyes. Davis bolted away from the door, and out of school.

_**End Flashback** _

"That bastard, at least now I know why he wanted me to stop flirting with Kari." Davis growled remembering the conversation he had with his now ex-best friend. How long has a relationship been going on between them? And how much of that advice he gave me was bogus?"

_"And what about Kari? How long has she been seeing Ken? Is that the real reason she keeps turning me down? No what am I thinking? Kari isn't like that, and besides Yolie is her best friend; she'd never betray her trust. Unless… no way…what if Yolie and Ken broke some time ago? So that Ken could date Kari! Oh my god, come to think of it Kens advice to me sounded prepared…too prepared." _Davis thought jumping to conclusions. "_Do the others know about this? No…No way! What If this some huge scheme? What if everyone knows about it but left me out? Is my whole friendship nothing but a lie?" _

He sat down on a bench near him and refused to cry, desperately clinging on to his pride. After what felt like a good ten minutes he got up taking deep breaths.

"Alright, if that's the way they want to play, then fine lets' play." He growled, clenching his fists.

With that he got up and began walking back to school, remembering that he and the other Digidestined were supposed to meet in the computer lab after school. No matter how upset he was, he couldn't abandon the Digitalworld. As a Digidestined, it was his sworn duty to protect the Digital World from evil, and restore balance to the forces of Darkness and Light. Davis looked around, he was already ten minutes late and by the looks of things, it would take him at least ten more minutes to get back to school.

* * *

"Ken? Ken! Are you okay? Say something, please! "Kari shook Ken hoping her friend was ok. She almost ran for help, until Ken began to stir. "Did anyone catch the license plate of that thing that hit me?" He asked rubbing his head. Kari looked worried, "Oh no Ken, I'm so sorry, I tripped and you were just at the right place at the wrong time, are you ok?"

Ken looked up at the girl leaning over him, grinned and nodded, "Yeah I just hit my head that's all."

All of a sudden Ken realized the position they were in and began blushing, "Um, Kari?" he said, his eyes darting back and forth between Kari and himself.

At first Kari didn't understand what he was doing, and then all of a sudden noticed their not-so-innocent position, and understood that if anyone saw them they could get the wrong idea.

Kari quickly jumped off of Ken, and helped him to his feet. By this time school had finished and Davis never showed up. They quickly hurried to the computer lab to meet the others. When found everyone there with the exception of their leader.

* * *

"HE'S LATE AGAIN!" Yolie screamed.

It was 15 minutes after school and Davis still hadn't arrived.

"Yolie relax, I think Briggins is making him do a retake on his last test even though he passed, and he's probably just finishing up.

"I don't think so Ken" Cody said in his usual calm voice.

Everyone looked at him. "I was in Ms. Briggins' class with Davis and he left 20 minutes before class was finished." he continued.

Well then where is he? T.K asked to no one in particular.

Ken didn't answer.

Tai and Matt were wondering where he was.

Sora and Kari were worried about him.

Izzy and Joe were praying that whatever was going in the Digitalworld wasn't too serious.

Yolie was just going on and on about how irresponsible he was.

**_Meanwhile_**

Davis! Davis! Davis, wait up!

Davis had just arrived at Odiaba High and was walking down the hall towards the computer lab he was nearly there until he heard a girl calling after him he turned around, not that he needed to, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey Satsuki." He said in a bored tone. He and almost everyone else in the school knew she was crushing on him. He would've gone out with her except she used to date a good friend of his on the Soccer team, and he warned him not to get involved with her because she was very possessive with the guys she dated. She would call him (Shinto) five times in a half hour. Finally Shinto got fed up and broke it off.

"Hey she said breathlessly, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the school dance with me?

"Sorry I'm not going, he said trying to brush her off, unfortunately she was pretty persistent."

"Well in that case do you want to go see a movie tonight?" She asked sounding a little desperate.

"I can't I've got plans" he said.

Before she could ask him something else he quickly thought of something. "Say Satsuki, isn't that your mom?" he asked pointing down the empty hallway.

His plan worked, while Hilary was distracted he raced in the opposite direction opened the computer lab door and went inside without her seeing him. Inside he met the stares of the other ten digidestined.

* * *

Three chapters down Twenty seven left to fix before the story continues.

Davis' Preview: What are you guys looking at? Yeah I was late; I was taking care of personal business. It means it personal and none of your business Yolie! Hop off Matt; quit acting as though you're my older brother or something. Last time I checked, having the same crest and having the same parents are two different things! Dammit, everyone's pissing me off today!

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: A bad attitude is best served cold

"I'm gonna handle the situation in the Digital World with or without you guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Corrupted Miracles  
A bad attitude is best served cold.  
Chapter 4  
By: S.Stryker

Disclaimer: For some reason the 'add ruler button isn't working so I had to find an alternative

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Computer Lab

Davis entered the computer lab only find to find that all the Digidestined were waiting for him. He had never been this late to a meeting or a function he knew he owed them an apology but before he could say a word Yolei bombarded him with questions.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!

"WHERE WERE YOU?

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?"

Davis was beginning to get pissed, he was already having a bad enough day as it was without having Yolie jump down his throat. But he decided that it would be best to go straight to the Digital World, knowing Satsuki, she was still looking for him, and the girl stalked him even worse than how Jun used to stalk Matt. If she showed up, she'd delay them even longer. Plus Yolies' yelling wasn't helping him stay hidden. So he decided to just ignore and walk right past her, big mistake...

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Yolei grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around to face her she met a cold blank stare, but decided to ignore it.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN DAVIS, WHERE WERE YOU?"

Davis brushed her hand off his shoulder roughly while answering "Taking care of personal business."

Yolie blinked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERSONAL BUSINESS?"

Davis looked at her dead in the eye with a menacing glare." I mean that it's personal and none of your damn business."

Everyone in the room (including Yolie) looked at Davis in shock, no one expected him to talk back to one of his friends like that. He had long since grown out of the so called 'jerk' he had once been known as. Hearing him speak the way he did to Yolie was surprising to everybody, Demiveemon especially.

"Davis is everything alright?" T.K asked. "We heard what happened with you and Briggins, so we stuck around to see if you needed any support. Yolie didn't mean it like that; she was just worried about you, like the rest of us. We tried emailing and calling you, but you didn't answer. We didn't want to leave you behind, so we waited for you, instead of rushing over to the new possible threat in the Digital World."

"Didn't want to leave me behind huh? Why not? This wouldn't have been the first time." Davis sneered.

T.K cocked an eyebrow "What?"

Davis rounded on his friend "If I had been in your shoes, and I was as worried about the Digital World as you claimed, I would've gone off and left who wasn't there behind. I could've easily found you all with my D-3, so it's not my fault you all aren't off fighting 'bad guys'.

Davis began walking towards to the Digi-gate when all of a sudden he felt himself being spun around again, this time by Matt.

"Look Davis I know you may be under stress right now, but we did wait a half hour for you the least you can do is apologize." Matt said in a firm tone.

Davis who was too proud and upset to do such a thing, glared at his predecessor " Look _Matt_ the last time I checked we're not related, you already have a brother to bark orders too so get over yourself, and the hell off my back."

Again everybody looked stunned at Davis' actions; however Matt by far was the most shocked, ever since Davis got the Digi-egg of friendship he always thought that he and Davis had some things in common even though he never actually admitted it.

Davis turned to the rest of the digidestined "We're here to investigate the digital world not me, so unless anyone else plans on getting has anything else to say, I'm going to do what I came here to do". He then turned around walked over to the digi port and was sucked into the digital world.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what that had been about. Even Demiveemon whom Davis left behind dropped his ears in sadness.

"I'm sure he didn't mean all that you guys." Everyone looked at DemiVeemon.

"Everyone gets upset at times, I'm sure he was just stressed out from that math teacher." He began looking at his fellow digimon for support.

"I'm sure he's fine." Patamon jumped in for his friend." After all retaking a test you already passed can be pretty upsetting". All the digimon nodded in agreement.

Demiveemon sighed to himself, deep down he knew it wasn't the test that had made his partner so peeved, in fact he didn't know what it was, he'd been hanging out with Wormmon and Patamon all day so he wasn't anywhere near Davis. But he didn't want to add anymore tension to the group so he remained quiet.

Tai stepped in "Regardless of what, lets try to find out what's bothering him. Not only is he our friend but with this possible new threat we need proper teamwork.

Everyone nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Digital World

"What the hell's taking them so long?" Davis muttered.

He had only been waiting for about two minutes, but it felt much longer than that. He was about to go back through the portal get DemiVeemon, and handle his business with whatever was going on until all of a sudden the Digi-port he came out of began to glow. Knowing what was about to happen he backed away from the Digi-port and watched, he didn't have to wait long. A brilliant bright light began to shine and when it stopped ten humans and six digimon were lying in a dog pile on the ground groaning.

Davis watched in amusement as everyone struggled to get themselves out of their predicament, while not bothering to help anybody, not even Kari. After a few minutes everyone had untangled themselves and had gotten up except Ken who was looking up at Davis.

"A little help buddy?" He asked holding out his arm.

Davis looked down at him with a cold deadly glare before walking around him and over to Izzy as if Ken hadn't spoken to him. "So where do we go from here?" he asked. Izzy reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird looking device. "This locator I developed should point us in the right direction."

Izzy began to push a few buttons on the locator. Nothing happened, only static showed up on the screen, "Uh oh, it looks like something's interfering with the locators signal."

"Oh great, so now we have no idea where to go!" Davis said furiously. "Look I say we all split up and ..."

All of a sudden Davis stopped speaking. His voice caught in his throat, His eyes went wide and his body rigid. When he fell backwards, the last thing he saw were the others running desperately towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.ks Preview: What's on with Davis? First he's late; then he snaps at anyone who tries to talk to him, and now this. That's not all though when he wakes up he immediately rushes to the place we're looking for without anyone telling him where. Weird huh? Little do we know, we find two shocking discoveries.

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: A Prison of Evil: Enter the Necrious Stone


	5. Chapter 5

Corrupted Miracles  
Chapter 5:  
A Prison of Evil: Enter the Necrious Stone  
By: S.Stryker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Davis' P.O.V**_

_"What's going on_?" Davis thought to himself. One minute ago he was mouthing of to the other digi-destined and all of a sudden the scenery completely changed through his eyes.

He was floating around in Darkness. No matter where he looked he couldn't find even the smallest glimmer of light nor his friend s for that matter. He felt as though he was slowly falling into the dark abyss.

"Man this is so weird, hey are you guys there? ... Guys?... Hello?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Normal P.O.V **_

"Davis!" Everyone screamed for the tenth time. Their leader had five minutes ago fallen into a vegetative state. He was just lying on the ground as stiff as a board, staring up at the sky without blinking or breathing and yet he still had a heartbeat.

"Davis, blink once if you can understand me." Kari said kneeling over him.

"Or at least breathe, you're scaring me." Sora said in an equally worried tone. "

What's wrong with Davis?" Veemon demanded.

"Do you think he's in a coma?" Joe asked sounding worried and at the same time intrigued.

"That's highly unlikely, I mean did anything hit or shock him?" T.K asked.

"That maybe so, but remember where we are T.K." Matt said.

"Be quiet, all of you." Tai said suddenly the whole group hushed instantly.

"What is it Tai?" Yolie asked quietly.

Tai didn't answer instead he pointed to some bushes not too far from them that were shaking with movement. Tai then looked over to Matt, T.K, and Ken and nodded his head. They all caught the message and began creeping over to the bush while the other Digi-destined grabbed Davis and began dragging him away from what maybe a battle, while the Digimon stood ready. Tai lifted up his hand and began putting down fingers

five...

four...

three...

two...

one...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Davis' P.O.V_**

"_What in the Digi-world is going on here? _Davis thought to himself. "I've been here for how many minutes already? This is getting ridiculous."

"_Come."_ A loud voice whispered.

Davis looked around his surroundings. "Who's there?" he called out.

"_Come to me." _Theloud voice whispered again.

Davis couldn't tell which direction the voice was coming from. First of all he was falling into a dark abyss which didn't allow him any time. Also the voice seemed the coming from everywhere, while creating an echo.

"_Come to me…and serve me…my chosen one."_

Suddenly Davis could feel a powerful presence coming from somewhere. However he could tell it was outside of this dark realm he was in. No sooner did he come to this realization, did he feel himself being pulled out of the dark realm and back to the Digital World.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Meanwhile**_

"Tai!" Agumon screamed and jumped out of the bushes.

" Agumon!" Tai breathed out a sigh of relief before picking up the orange Dinosaur.

" Don't forget us too!" Four more voices called out and four digimon happily ran towards their partners.

"Gabumon!" Matt grinned.

" Biyomon!" Sora cried happily

" Gomamon!" Joe groaned ( Gomamon pinned him to the ground by jumping on his chest.)

" Tentomon!" Izzy yelled.

"You have no idea how much we missed you guys" Agumon said.

"I think I have an idea" Joe said gasping for breath.

" Besides we were worried that might have been hurt from all the stampedes going on." Biyomon said hugging Sora and ignoring Joe.

" Stampedes?" Matt looked down at Gabumon.

"Oh yeah" Gomamon said. "These past few weeks Digimon have been running away in pacts from something. We've been dodging Digimon all day, we were on our way to seek refuge at Gennai's when we ran into you "

"The Digimon were running away from something? Do guys think it's what we're looking for?"

"If it's not, its one hell of a coincidence" Tai said. " Agumon were all those stampedes coming from one specific direction, and if they were, can you take us there?"

"Yes and Yes." Agumon replied.

"Good. Now as soon as we figure out what's wrong with Davis, we can go."

Biyomon blinked. "Davis? What about him? he looks fine to me."

Everyone not knowing what the pink bird was talking about turned to look at Davis only to find that he was sitting up and staring right back at them. This nearly gave everyone a heart attack.

"Davis!" Kari gasped. "Are you ...?"

" I'm fine, just felt a little light-headed that's all." Davis said calmly. He got up, brushed himself off and turned to the others. " Tai's right, dark energy in the area, tough Digimon running away from something, that's too coincidental." He turned to Veemon and held up his d-terminal.

" Digi-armor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve toooo... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Veemon called as he armor digivoled into the beast of friendship.

Davis climbed on Raidramons' back. " We're going to the source. If you guys want to follow us be our guest but I'm not slowing down for anyone."

"Davis wait!" Tai yelled, but he was to late Raidramon had already sped off." We don't even know where the source is yet."

"What's his problem? Gomamon asked."

" No idea." Yolie said. "But I intend to find out!"

" Say that's weird." Agumon said rubbing his chin.

"What?" Tai asked.

"How did Davis know which direction to go? None of us said anything." Agumon replied.

Everyone looked at each other.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO...WARGREYMON!

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOO... METAL GARURUMON!

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO ... BIRDRAMON!

GOMAMON DIGI...

"GOMAMON NOOOOOOOOO! " Joe screamed, he quickly got from under his partner, and breathed a sigh of relief. "OK ".

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO...IKKAKUMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO... KABUTERIMON!

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO... NERFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO... PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TOOOOO... ARQUILOMON!

ARMADILLAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO... ANKYLOMON!

Everyone began to tear after Davis hoping that their leader didn't do something rash, and wondering what he knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_During the chase_**

" Matt what's wrong?" Sora asked her boyfriend.

" Huh?" Matt snapped out his thoughts. "Oh, its nothing."

Sora looked at him. "It's about Davis isn't it?"

Matt sighed, _"There just isn't any use lying anymore."_ he thought.

" Matt?" Sora looked at him.

" I'm sorry baby, it's just, and I can't help but feel responsible for how Davis is acting."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Remember how he said that I scold him more than I scold T.K? Well in a way its true, Davis and I aren't even related, yet there are times when I'm always bossing him around and judging him based on his actions. Maybe I've been going too far."

Sora had Birdramon fly close to Metal Garurumon, she then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. " Davis didn't mean what he said, and besides the only reason your so tough on him is because he's your Successor.

Matt smiled back. " I guess your right."

" Of course I am, I'm a woman remember? Now come on we're trailing behind the others.

With that they both quickened their pace.

_" Unfortunately Matt, you're not the only one of us who feels upset about Davis."_ Sora thought looking at Kari who had a hurt look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later .

" Raidramon I think see something up ahead."

"Yeah I see it too, but ...no,... no it, it can't be!" Raidramon stopped suddenly nearly throwing Davis off.

"Raidramon what's the big idea!... Raidramon?" The digimon of friendship was completely petrified at the sight before him. Davis didn't know what his problem was until he looked at what Raidramon was staring at.

It was a giant Emerald colored rock, it looked similar to a destiny stone only it was bigger, flatter and had inscribed pictures of uncountable digimon all over it the most notable feature of it however was the shadow of a dragon-like creature inside it.

"Raidramon... what is that?" he asked not daring to take his eyes off the stone. Somehow just by looking at he felt stronger, as if he could do the impossible, and he liked it. He could hear the same voice he had heard earlier talking to him again.

"_Come…Come to me…"_

Davis began to move towards it.

"DAVIS STOP!"

Davis turned around and saw that the Digi-destined had finally arrived.

" What is that thing?" Tai asked.

" No idea." he answered.

"The Necrious Stone." Ken growled.

Everyone looked at him. "The what?" Joe asked.

Ken sighed and looked at everyone. "Back when I was the Digimon Emperor, I did some research on ancient relics. Out of all of them the most legendary and perhaps dangerous was the Necrious Stone. I'm not completely sure where it came from but according to the legend it grants Dark powers of the greatest kind to who so ever it finds worthy, giving him or her the strength of a God. Every decade it mysteriously vanishes and reappears somewhere differently, but before it does that it gives off large Dark energy signatures.

He sighed again "It was the very reason I began enslaving Digimon, so that I could find the stone. I used to think that Digimon were part of some elaborate computer game and to beat the game I had to find the Necrious Stone to obtain ultimate power. In order to find it, Someone's heart must have or the potential to have a heart of anger and or angst. The User will gain great Power but in exchange they lose their true selves to the darkness, and possibly even become the very thing they despise the most.

" Raidramon, did know what this thing was when you saw it?" Davis asked remembering how his partner reacted earlier.

Raidramon nodded, "Every digimon, young and old know what it is as soon as they set eyes upon it, and it's a very old story that's been passed down through generations. But up until now I thought it was just a legend."

T.K suddenly thought of something. "Hey Ken, didn't you say some ones heart needed to full of anger to be drawn to the stone?

Ken nodded and then realized what T.K was getting at.

"Davis how did you..." his sentence was interrupted by the sound of loud flapping of wings.

Everyone heard it and looked up. A large ugly digimon appeared above them it had six arms and was looked as though it was made by different Digimon parts, everyone recognized who it was immediately, and were shocked to see him, seeing as Magnamon deleted him over three years ago.

They all yelled in unison.

IT'S KIMERAMON!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis's Preview: Kimeramon…what snake-pit from hell did you crawl out of? We'll defeat you like we did last time….Huh? I can't see, what am I touching?…NO! It's the Necrious Stone!

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: Fight for the stone: Kimeramon Returns!


	6. Chapter 6

Corrupted Miracles  
Fight for the stone: Kimeramon Returns!  
Chapter 6:  
By: S.Stryker

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Digidestined had seen a digimon get deleted and reborn once again. Whereas some were killed never to be reborn again. However out of all their enemies to come back, Kimeramon was one of the last they expected to see again.

"How is it that he's still alive?" Ken yelled. Magnamon destroyed him!

Kimeramon while still hovering over them, snarled at his former masters question. "FOOLS! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME?"

Everyone looked surprised. They Kimeramon didn't know that Kimeramon knew how to talk. Then they remembered that when a Digimon was reborn they would sometimes gain other abilities. Then they thought about what they remembered.

"How is it that you came back?" T.K yelled. "Your not a real digimon, once you were destroyed that was supposed to be it for you!"

"Magnamon wasted your sorry ass! But that doesn't matter; I'm going to stop you right now, Raidramon!" Davis yelled.

RAIDRAMON DEDIGIVOLVE TOOOO... VEEMON!

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...EXVEEMON!

"We've got your back Davis!" Tai yelled.

"V LASER!" ExVeemon shot an orange V-shaped beam at Kimeramon but it didn't do anything.

"HA! THAT TICKELED!" Kimeramon said.

"OH YEAH WELL TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Stingmon yelled.

"MOON SHOOTER!"

Kimeramon smacked the attack away with one of his many arms.

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT!" Kimeramon laughed.

"Damn!" Matt swore.

"We need to kick this up a notch." Ken said. Davis nodded in agreement.

EXVEEMON...STINGMON...DNA-DIGIVOLVE TOOOO ... PAILDRAMON!

Your turn Nerfertimon! Kari said. Arquilomon lets go! Yolie yelled.

NERFERTIMON DEDIGIVOLVE TOOO...GATOMON!

GATOMON ... ARQUILOMON ... DNA-DIGIVOLVETOOOO... SILPHYMON!

Pegasusmon you ready? T.K asked. " How about you Ankylomon Cody followed.

PEGASUSMON DEDIGIVOLVE TOOOOO... PATAMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO... ANGEMON!

ANKYLOMON...ANGEMON... DNA-DIGIVOLVE TOOOO SHAKKOUMON!

Everyone attack at the same time! Davis ordered.

DESPERADO BLASTER!

STATIC FORCE!

JUSTICE BEAM!

TERRA FORCE !

G CROSS FREEZER!

METEOR WING!

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

HARPOON TORPEDO!

Kimeramon managed to avoid most of the attacks, but the ones that did hit him, knocked him out of the sky. He pummeled into the ground creating a large crater.

Everyone was silent.

"Is it over?" Tai asked.

A pair of arms emerged from the crater, as Kimeramon pulled himself up and out.

"Figures." Joe muttered.

Kimeramon took several gasps for breath, it was quite clear that even before the barrage of attacks; he wasn't exactly as fit as a horse.

"NOOOO, I have to get the Necrious Stone to Survive!" He groaned in pain.

What are you talking about? Ken demanded.

Trying to buy himself some time, Kimeramon began to confess. "Three years ago, right before I was deleted, I stole some of Wormons' sacrifice energy to Magnamon in order to sustain my existence."

"So that's how you came back." T.K said.

Ignoring the child of hope Kimeramon continued. "I managed to survive, but I was so badly damaged that a Rookie could have destroyed me with little effort; so I was forced into hiding. I managed to get by, by Killing unsuspecting digimon and absorbing their data. Mostly they were Rookie, but from time to time I got Baby level ones, and once I had the pleasure of sneaking up on five champions and taking them all out.

"You monster." Sora whispered.

Kimeramon grinned. "It helped for awhile but I knew that if I was ever to become truly powerful again I would need to absorb a large amount of data. However that amount of power could only come from a few Mega levels, and even with all the data I'd collected, I was in no condition to battle a monster of that class. Then one day I felt a large quantity of dark energy, so much in fact that I could hardly contain my excitement."

He chuckled.

"I abducted a helpless digimon who in turn told me about the rumors that the legendary Necrious Stone was in the area close by and it was about to launch to a new uninhabited location in about a week, I knew this was my chance. I bore enough hatred in my heart for its power, and I was willing to sacrifice anything for it. However there was still the possibility of running into you."

He growled.

So I waited day after day, finally I decided to throw caution to the winds when I knew the stone would launch sometime today. That's when I spotted you and followed you here."

He snarled. "Once I absorb the Stone I will rule both worlds!"

"All the more reason for us to stop you." Davis snarled back. "Everyone attack at the same time again!"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Kimeramon yelled.

DARK SMOKESCREEN!

Kimeramon opened his mouth, and a black fog engulfed them. Everything was so dark the Digi-destined couldn't even see the sun.

"What the hell? Since when was this one of his attacks?" Matt yelled. "I thought he only knew Heat Viper!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello is anybody there?"

This question was being yelled by everybody except for Davis, who knew time was running out.

"If Kimeramon can see through this fog, then he can find the stone and then we're screwed." he thought.

He began to walk through the haze with his arms out stretched, bumping into people and stepping on his teammates' feet.

_"Come…"_

Davis's head jerked up and looked around. It was the same voice that had spoken to him while he was in his trance. As well as what led him there.

"_Come to me…"_

Davis suddenly driven by an irresistible urge to obey the voice. He couldn't remember walking but before he knew it; his hands were touching something big, flat-faced and smooth. When he tried to pull away his hands stuck fast, horror struck him when the thing he was touching began vibrating and glowing a soft emerald that only he could see. He then realized it was the Necrious Stone. He desperately began to try to pull himself away from the stone, but his hands stuck fast.

An electric-like current of Dark energy began passing through Davis's body. He felt as though years and years worth of Anger and Hatred were being transferred into him. He felt massive amounts of killing intent in him. It felt…there was no other name for it, evil.

After about two minutes. The Stone released Davis from its hold. He stumbled 8 feet away from it and collapsed on his back. He lay on the ground sweating and taking deep breathes, all of a sudden he felt strong winds above his head and the fog was disappearing. All of a sudden he saw Paildramon above him flapping his wings like a fan.

"Nice try Kimeramon, better luck next time." He said.

"I don't need a next time." Kimeramon replied. "My distraction worked!"

He began rushing at the Stone but before he could reach it, the Stone shot up 50 feet into the air.

"Ha, you're too late Kimeramon!" Izzy said. " That stone is outta here!"

As if obeying Izzys' words the Stone took off east at light speed.

"NOOOO! I'VE COME TOO FAAAAARRRR!" Kimeramon began flying after it.

"Come on lets go after him." Tai yelled.

Kimeramon looked down at them and opened his mouth "HEAT VIPER!"

Each Digimon grabbed their respected human partners and pulled them out of the way. Everyone escaped unscathed, but when they looked around Kimeramon was gone.

Come on lets go after him." Tai yelled again.

"Don't bother," Ken muttered. Imperialdramon is the fastest digimon in the Digital world and _he _can't even keep up with that Stone let alone a weak Ultimate like Kimeramon. Following him would be pointless."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I was obsessed with that Stone trust me I've done my homework." The child of Kindness responded.

Believing his friend Tai continued. "Alright team, lets ...Davis are you alright?" Tai asked spotting his Successor on the ground.

" Yeah I just tripped." he said, disobeying his body and forcing himself to get up. For some reason he could bring himself to telling them what had happened.

"Ok." Tai said buying his story.

"C'mon everyone lets go back to my place to make plans. We can't let Kimeramon search for that stone."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and began heading towards a T.V to the real world not knowing that in a few weeks Kimeramon wouldn't the topic of their discussions, and that one of their greatest soon-to-be-enemies was walking amongst them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kens Preview: Kimeramon….I don't believe it…The Ultimate Monster I created is back and he poses a threat to the Digital World once again. This time I'll stop him for sure. My friends and I have gone to Tai's house to plan our next step of action. The only problem is Davis has gone home claiming he doesn't feel well. I hope he's okay; he hasn't been acting himself all afternoon.

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: 'The Darkness within Davis' heart'


	7. Chapter 7

Corrupted Miracles  
Chapter 7  
The Darkness within Davis' Heart  
By: S.Stryker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Outside, in front of Odiaba High  
**  
_After facing off against Kimeramon the Digidestined went back to the Real world to discuss their next move.

"Alright team, before we do anything else I think it would be best that we hold this meeting somewhere else other than outside." Tai said. "No one's home at my house so lets' go there." He smirked. "I promise I won't make you eat any of my mothers' cooking."

Everyone began laughing except for Davis who had his hand on his face indicating that he didn't feel well.

"Actually Tai." The laughter died down. "I think I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling too good right now."

"You can't be serious Davis." T.K said. "I don't mean to sound unsympathetic but Kimeramon is back, we need to plan our next step of action, can't you take some pills or something?" Before Davis could answer, Sora stepped in and put her hand on Davis' forehead.

"You do feel rather warm maybe you should go lie down." She said.

Davis nodded and began walking away.

"Davis wait!" Kari called after him.

Davis stopped and did a half turn.

"Do you...want some company?" She asked, In truth she was very worried about her friend, he hadn't acted the way he did today in about three years, and she needed to know if she was the reason for it.

"No thanks, I'll be quicker on my own." He replied. He continued walking by himself (with the exception of Demiveemon who was in his backpack.) not bothering to look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**15 minutes later **_

Davis walked into his house only to find that nobody was home. Leaving his shoes at the front door, he told Demiveemon to go watch T.V while he took a nap since he felt tired.

He then went to his room and locked the door. He dropped his bag to the floor, took off his school uniform, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_**At the Kamiyas**_

Everyone was in deep discussion about what to do about Kimeramon, Kari on the other hand was in the locked bathroom alone with a few thoughts of her own.

_"I can't believe he actually didn't take my offer, come to think of it I hadn't really spoken to him at all today with the exception of this afternoon. Maybe he's upset with me."_ She thought sadly. Suddenly a realization hit her.

_"If he was really sick then he may have collapsed on his way home!"_

She ran out the bathroom and into her room where the meeting was being held. After explaining her fears to Tai he picked up the phone dialed Davis' number and put it on speaker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis was walking through another dark abyss, similar to the first one he was in.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought.

"_Come…Come to me." _A familiar voice whispered. It was the same voice he'd heard in his trance in the Digital World.

The voice was so hypnotizing he found himself following it to its source. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widened. He had found the voices' source and he could honestly say ignorance was bliss. Hovering in the air before him was a large dark blue dragon. It had two eyes on both sides of its head, and a horn sticking out of its helm like face. What was really disturbing was that with the exception of its dark blue color, this dragon looked exactly like…

"Azulongmon!" Davis exclaimed in disbelief.

The Azulongmon look alike stared back at Davis with a calm, cold and manipulative look in its eyes.

Davis' eyes widened even more when he came to a realization. "Wait...no…no you're not... hold on I've seen you before!" he cried.

xxxx Flashback xxxx

_It was dark, cloudy, and raining heavily with a fierce thunderstorm in the digital world. There was a war going on and the Digimon were deleting each other savagely on the front line_..._ The four Guardians were facing off against a fifth Digimon who held a passing resemblance to Azulongmon, only he was a much darker blue, almost black in color and larger in size…_

xxxx Flashback ending xxxx

"You're that digimon that I saw in my dream!" He yelled.

The Dark Azulongmon chuckled softly. "So you recognize me…how….flattering."

"Who are you? You look like Azulongmon, Guardian of the Eastern Hemisphere."

The Dark Azulongmons' eyes widened, he then let out a bone-chilling laugh. "So Azulongmons still alive. Is he? Thought the damn fool would've died a long time ago."

He sighed. " Oh well, we can't always get what we want can we?"

Davis said nothing, his voice felt caught in his throat. Although this Digimon, didn't act hostile, there was something dangerous about him. This guy was nothing like Azulongmon, Where Azulongmon was peaceful, this Azulongmon felt like he longed for destruction. Davis dared not look into the eyes of the Azulongmon. He could already feel the bloodlust and killing intent coming from this…this _creature, _it was suffocating. It took all of Davis's will power to not end his own life. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from this thing as humanly possible. However his feet felt rooted on the spot.

The Azulongmon could feel the fear coming this human. As much as he enjoyed it, he decided it was best to get down to business. The realm they were in was a part of Davis mind, under his own influence. If Davis got too afraid of the killing intent he was giving off, he could lose his mind to the shadows, and he needed him for his plans.

He stopped the killing intent technique he had been using, and Davis felt a great rush of relief, as his body lost its tension, and breathing became easier.

"Where are my manners? My name is Black Azulongmon and I was once the fifth guardian of the digital world."

Davis who felt his courage return to him curiously asked. "What you mean fifth guardian, there're only four."

Black Azulongmon nodded his head and began his story "Five hundred years ago, a being known as Omegamon came to destroy the Digital world. Back then there were five Guardians."

"My brother Azulongmon, Guardian of the East."

"Biahumon, Guardian of the West.

Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the South.

Ebuwumon, Guardian of the North.

and myself Guardian of the Central."

"Now, we were in a very difficult position at the time. Fanglongmon, The Ultimate Guardian who watched over us to make sure we did our jobs properly had died, and we needed warriors to help the Digimon fight off Omegamon."

"So you all called the first group of Digidestined." Davis concluded.

B.Azulongmon grinned. "You catch on quickly, I like that. Anyway we did manage to get them into crossing over to our side, and they eventually defeated Omegamon but by doing so, they almost destroyed the Digital world in the process."

B.Azulongmon growled at the memory, "It was then I held a meeting with the other Guardians, I wanted to make it so no humans could ever set forth in the Digital world ever again. But of course my dear twin brother Azulongmon had to oppose my idea, He insisted that the Digital world needed the dreams of humans in order to survive."

Davis could feel the rage of B.Azulongmon from where he was standing but didn't interrupt. "The argument over the humans went on for years until finally I took action. I lead a large group of Digimon against the other guardians for a hostile take-over." Unfortunately my brother and the other Guardians saw through my plan and led a group of Digimon against my own."

"The battle went on for months, my side was winning, and unfortunately I became over confident and lost.

Davis interrupted "Wait a minute that means that dream I had was really..."

"The battle between me and the other Guardians." B. Azulongmon said cutting him off.

"It was then Azulongmon sealed me inside a prison so I couldn't do anymore harm, but not before stripping me of most of my powers and my crests."

"A prison? Do you mean the Necrious Stone?" Davis said.

"Obviously; I want to be free of this place and rule the Digital World in my image. That's why you're here Davis I want you to act as my catalyst to rule over the Digital World.

Black Azulongmons' Preview: Davis you are my chosen one. I don't care if you do refuse me. I'll break you eventually, all in good time. Whether you like or not you're nothing more than a pawn in my game. You're such a fool, just as my arrogance for my power destroyed me, your loyalty to your friends will soon destroy you!

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: 'Call of the Darkness'


	8. Chapter 8

Corrupted Miracles  
Call of the Darkness  
Chapter 8  
By: S.Stryker

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You want me to help you do what?" Davis almost shouted while beginning to look defensive.

B. Azulongmon frowned; He didn't like to repeat himself. "You heard me.

Davis shook his head. "First I'd like to point out that you have some serious issues with your brother. Secondly and most importantly I'd never turn on my friends. I'd rather die, I don't care if are a legendary Guardian…I'll never fight along side you!" He yelled

B.Azulongmons' face remained impassive. "_What an interesting human, just a minute ago he couldn't even look at me in the eye and now he's refusing me. He's something special this kid; I can see why he inherited my Digi-egg of Miracles._"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Demiveemon was watching cartoons and laughing hysterically when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked putting the TV on mute.

"Demiveemon, you're okay?"

"Oh hey Tai! What's going on?

"Nothing we were just wondering if you and Davis got home safely." Tai replied.

"Yeah we're fine; Davis is sleeping right now he asked me not to wake him up unless it was an emergency."

"Alright when he wakes up tell him to call me back."

"Ok, bye!"

Demiveemon hung up, turned the mute off on the TV off and started laughing again

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_At the Kamiyas'_**

_Tai turned off the phone and faced the others._

"Now that that's settled, let's get back to business. First what are we going to do about Kimeramon?"

"What I'm more concerned about is how Davis knew where that stone was." Cody said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Not only that, but remember how he just fainted?" Joe asked.

"That's something that's been bothering me too." Tai said. " But until Davis calls us back or we see him tomorrow we won't know that."

"Returning to Tai's question about Kimeramon, here's what I propose we do." Matt said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back to Davis **_

"Friends? You fool there's no such thing as friendship! A human would gladly stab his own brother in the back just for the chance of power! It happened to me, and I'm a Digimon." B. Azulongmon argued.

"You're wrong, friends will always stay loyal to you!" Davis retorted.

"You mean just like your friend Ken stayed loyal to you today?"

Davis stopped as the painful memory sprung up through his mind. Even though it hurt him he refused to let it show. However B.Azulongmon knew he had hit a nerve.

"You're proving my point for me." B.Azulongmon said.

"Your heart is black Davis Motomiya, I know that in due time you will stop fighting against the darkness and begin to rely on it." He stopped then added.

"But just so my point is proven..."

B.Azulongmons' eyes began to glow emerald, the next thing Davis knew he was being levitated about five feet off the ground and his body was being arched back, he could feel a great darkness inside of him filling every inch of his being. It was years of Anger, Jealousy and hate being combined into one being. He felt like the darkness had a form that now lived inside of him, and if he ever lost control of himself, in would be released. Finally he fell to the ground in a cold sweat.

"W…What...have you…done?" he panted.

" I've done nothing, everything you're feeling now is your own true feelings of resentment; your own personal darkness. Amazingly enough, its much more powerful than any normal human darkness. All I did was show you your own true colors."

"If what you say is true, that you don't need the power of darkness then nothing will happen, however if there is a time when you need the power to accomplish something not only will you use it, but you will enjoy it so much you'll eventually begin to accept it as apart of you."

" I'm afraid I must go now, but take heed in my words child of Miracles, your allies will not remain loyal to you forever and unless you realize this soon, it will be too late and they would've taken something or rather someone dear and precious away from you."

Davis stared at the Dragon with a worried expression.

B.Azulongmon continued. "When you wake up you would have forgotten most of the events of today including ever finding that stone as well as our little meeting. We will meet again my future successor, Farewell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Back to reality_**

Davis shot up quickly from his bed panting, _"Whoa...what happened?; and where am I?" _he thought.

_"I'm in my room but how? Wasn't I was supposed to meet the others at the computer lab today? But then how is it that I'm here?"_

_" Wait, now I remember I went to gym to help Ken and Kari..." _he stopped at the thought of the memory._ " I must have been so upset that I came home directly _after school_."_ He thought resting his head against his pillow.

_"Why would you do that to me you guys?"_

**_Later that night_**

Davis and Demiveemon were fast asleep both for some reason felt as though they hadn't slept for years, so naturally neither them woke up when Davis's shadow came to life, walked to the center of Davis' bedroom, summoned a dimensional hole that led to the digital world out thin air and disappear through it.

_**In the Digital World**_

Davis' shadow was gliding around a forest almost as if it where looking for something, or someone more specifically. After about one hour of searching it found its target near a small lake where there weren't so many trees and large mounts of rocks. Kimeramon was destroying the mounts of rocks in order to calm himself down. He had lost his possible only chance for power and now the Digidestined knew he was alive and would undoubtly come after him.

" Who's there?" He snarled. He had heard something moving in the bushes.

Thinking it was the Digidestined coming to destroy him he began to back away slowly...big mistake. Davis shadow leaped out and wrapped itself around

Kimeramon. Unable to scream Kimeramon could do nothing but let the darkness take him.

_**Somewhere in Davis' mind**_

B.Azulongmon was watching the Kimeramon incident on a screen and smiling to himselfas he watched the shadow take control of the helpless digimon.

"Excellent now that step one has been completed, I can proceed to phase two."

He reached out to Kimeramons' mind telepathically.

"_Kimeramon, I order you to go destroy a largely populated digimon village, and make sure that the Digidestined know that you were responsible."_

" Yes master." Kimeramon replied in a zombie like voice. He then spread his wings and took off to do his new masters' bidding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yolies' Preview: Okay so get this! The others and I have a plan to stop Kimeramon, but first we need a few questions answered from Davis who for some reason isn't cooperating with us, he keeps acting as though he doesn't know what we're talking about, almost like he wasn't with us yesterday. I wonder what's going on, this isn't like him at all.

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: 'Divided we fall'


	9. Chapter 9

Corrupted Miracles  
Divided we fall  
Chapter 9:  
By: S.Stryker

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_  
_Davis Motomiya woke up with a start. He glanced at his clock which read 5:30 am. He would have gone back to sleep except for two problems one he was wide awake and two he hadn't done his homework yet. He carefully got out of bed as to not wake up Demiveemon, and started. By the time he was finished it was 7:15 he got into the shower. When he came out he tied his long hair back (A/N: His hairstyle is the same as Reno's from the 'Turks' Organization in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children) and got dressed in his School Uniform. He began to reach for his goggles but for some reason the once pride he felt by putting them on wasn't there anymore. It was weird it was almost if his whole attitude towards them had disappeared. It wasn't that wearing goggles wasn't still a fad but, it was the fact they were Tai's goggles that made him not want to wear them. So he placed them back on the night stand went to eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_On the way to school_**

Davis walked down his block with Demiveemon in his bag. He was thinking about yesterday when he suddenly heard a feminine voice behind him.

"Davis, Wait up!"

Davis sighed; he had feared this meeting ever since he woke up. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly.

"Kari." He said simply.

The child of light smiled "Hey is everything okay? You kind of bailed on us yesterday."

"I ...felt sick." he said quietly.

Kari gave him a worried look, but smiled nevertheless "Well I hope you're feeling better."

Davis didn't answer, part of him wanted to walk off and get away from her, the other part of him was waiting for her to tell him what was going on between her and Ken. He decided on the latter.

"Um, Okay. Listen the others and I need to ask you something after school, then we need to fill you in on our plan to make sure that Kimeramon doesn't do anything crazy." Kari said when she didn't get an answer out of him.

Davis stopped walking. "Kari, Kimeramon got deleted four years ago you know that."

Kari looked at him with a weird expression on her face, "I know but seeing as he's back now, we need to do something before he endangers the lives of innocent digimon."

_"What does she take me for? Kimeramon wasn't a real digimon and he was destroyed 4 years ago which means he can't come back. She must be trying to trick me so that I go to the Digital world by myself so that she can have another make-out session with Ken!" _Davis thought furiously. He was seriously getting pissed, it wasn't that he was jealous of their relationship, in fact he knew it would never work out between him and Kari. It was the fact that they were going out behind his back, and thought he was too immature to handle the info.

"Very funny Kari, but how about you keep your jokes to yourself from now on ok?" Davis said through clenched teeth.

Kari looked hurt. "Davis I was just..."

"Look I'm going to be late for school, I don't have time for your stupid games!" He growled.

Kari stared at her long time expression with a hurt look on her face. "Davis...I was just... this isn't like you…"

She gently put a hand on his shoulder. " What's wrong? Your changing, it's like you're a different person…please tell me what's wrong."

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KARI!" Davis yelled he looked at her with an Ice cold look in his eyes before pulling himself away from her.

With that he took off down the block leaving a hurt Kari behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile Somewhere in the Digital World **_

A large village of Gazimon was living peacefully. The Children were playing with one another happily, the adults were chatting amongst themselves and the elderly were snoozing with dreams about the 'good old days'. Suddenly a female Gazimon looked up at the sky and began screaming. The Gazimon looked up in time to hear a large voice yell "HEAT VIPER"! Screams and sounds of deletion could be heard for miles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Computer room, after School**._

Davis is everything Okay? You've been acting weird lately. Demiveemon asked his partner.

Davis was sitting in front of the computer that lead to the Digital world (Izzy with the help of Gennai, installed one at the High school) staring at the screen with his fingers laced in front of his face. He was waiting on the Digidestined to show up. He had been purposely avoiding them all day which wasn't very easy to do seeing as there were in practically all his classes. He not only had to dodge them in the halls but make sure he entered class at the last minute while making sure he had a seat away from them. After that he had to make sure he was the first one to leave. He nearly managed to pull it off too unfortunately when he had walked into a bathroom when Yolie called after him he found Matt in there washing his hands who told him that he and the Digidestined needed to talk to him after school.

_"Damn, Why did I have to run into that bathroom?_" he thought.

He was about to leave when he heard the door open.

"Well this is a first, you're waiting on us instead of the other way around." Yolie teased as everyone else walked in.

Davis neither smiled nor frowned. His face remained neutral as he continued to stare at the screen. "Are we going to the Digital world or not?" he asked calmly.

"Not so fast Davis." Tai said sitting next to him. " First we want to ask you some questions."

"Questions?"

"We need to know how you found that stone yesterday." T.K said sitting next to his brother who was on Davis' left.

Davis blinked "What Stone?"

"Don't play dumb, The Necrious Stone." Yolie said.

Still looking confused Davis asked " Necrious Stone? What's that some kind of videogame? Never heard of it."

"Davis we don't have time to play games just tell us what we need to know." Matt said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked he was beginning to get annoyed thinking that the others were doing some kind of joke he wasn't in on.

"Davis just answer the question, the longer we stay here the more danger the digital world is in! Cody stressed. "Kimeramon..."

"Kimeramon's dead!" Davis yelled.

Everyone human and digimon, looked at Davis as though he'd lost his mind. Ignoring the stares he was getting he got up and grabbed his book bag.

" Where are you going?" Izzy asked.

" Home, I don't have time for these stupid jokes, besides I've got homework to do. Let's go Demiveemon."

He began to walk towards the door when Matt stepped in his way.

"Move out my way Ishida." Davis growled.

" Not until you answer our question. We've had enough of your attitude, your letting your own personal issues get in the way of your responsibilities; you're abandoning your duties as a Digidestined!"

Davis blood began to boil, what he then said next made everyone in the room freeze. " WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE A DIGIDESTINED ANYMORE!"

_Everyone just stared at him except Demiveemon who was staring sadly at the floor. Everybody including the digimon were thinking the same thing. "Is this the same kid who stood up to Malomyotismon…no this isn't the Davis we know."_

Davis then realized what he'd said. " I... I'm sorry...Let's just go okay?" he then walked over to the Digi-port and disappeared through it."

Everyone was now staring at Matt who looked as though his own son said he hated him.

"...Matt..." T.K began.

"Let's just go T.K." Matt said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soras' Preview: This is bad, things really got out of hand there. We arrive in the Digital World but we can't find Davis, but we smell smoke and where there's smoke…

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: Darkness Unleashed: 'Davis' anger explodes!'

I hope our groups' internal issues can be solved. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Corrupted Miracles  
Darkness Unleashed: Davis' anger explodes!  
Chapter 10  
By: S.Stryker

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_The Digital world_**

Davis was walking through a forest by himself thinking about his last outburst.

_"Way to go Motomiya, you really screwed up this time_." he thought._ "Why did you have to go and say that for?"_

_"Matt was right, I'm letting my own personal issues get in the way of my responsibilities. The next time I see him I'd better apolo..."_

Davis stopped suddenly, He sniffed the air to make sure he had really smelled what he thought he had smelled.

_" Smoke...?"_

He began to run toward where it was coming from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Digital World: Back to the others **_

_"Oh Man, so much depression over a bad choice of words, not that I can blame them what Davis said was way out of line." _Ken thought as he watched the other Digidestined.

Tai, Izzy, and Joe were lost in thought.

Sora was trying to talk to a silent Matt.

Yolie was trying to comfort Kari who kept staring at the ground

Cody and T.K were trying to locate Davis on their D-terminals.

Finally all the other Digimon were trying to talk to Veemon, who had climbed a tree and was staring sadly at the horizon.

_"Davis, Please tell me this attitude isn't some stupid attempt to impress Kari. I told you to act like yourself not a jerk."_ Ken thought desperately.

He began to walk over to Kari to help Yolie give her support. When suddenly they heard a scream. This snapped everybody back into reality.

"That sounded like Davis!" Yolie said.

"I think your right." Ken said to his girlfriend.

"He might be in trouble!" Tai said.

At that precise moment Veemon leaped out off the tree and began running towards the source of the voice.

" Veemon wait!" Gatomon yelled.

" We have to go after him." Matt said.

Everyone nodded.

They began running after Veemon knowing he would lead them straight to Davis. They were all praying that their friend wasn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look there he is up ahead!" TK shouted. He was right, Davis was on his knees staring in front of him.

Tai reached him first "Davis are you okay? What's...Oh my God." he whispered.

The other Digidestined and digimon then saw why Davis had screamed.

They were now staring at a destroyed village. It was in fact one of the first villages they helped rebuild after Kens downfall as the Digimon Emperor.

"What happened here?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"I think I know." Cody said pointing to the sky.

Davis looked up and instantly froze _"Kimeramon?...but how?"_

"Are you responsible for this!" T.K yelled.

Kimeramon began to laugh hysterically.

" I guess that answers our question." Joe said.

Tai yelled "Everyone, Digivolve!"

"I don't think so!" Kimeramon yelled. "VIRUS DOWNLOAD!"

All of a sudden a green light shined all around the Digimon.

"What's going on? That isn't one of Kimeramons' attacks!" Ken yelled.

Kimeramon laughed. "Good luck getting passed Champion!"

" Damn! T.K swore looking at his Digvice. He made it so that the Digimon can't go to Ultimate and Mega temporarily!"

" Then we'll just have to make due." Tai said. "Everyone."

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... GREYMON!

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... GARURUMON!

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...BIRDRAMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...KABUTERIMON!

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...IKKAKUMON!

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...EXVEEMON!

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...ANGEMON!"

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVETOOO...NERFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO... DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...ARQUILOMON!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...STINGMON!

NOVAFLAME!

HOWLING BLASTER!

METEOR WING!

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

HARPOON TORPEDO!

VELASER!

HAND OF FATE!

ROSETTA STONE!

GOLD RUSH!

BLAST RINGS!

MOON SHOOTER!

All the attacks hit Kimeramon at the same time.

"YEAH! Direct Hit!" Tai yelled.

"Don't celebrate just yet Tai!" Matt said.

When the smoke cleared they saw Kimeramon in the same spot in the air. It was as if the attacks had no effect one him.

"Damn not even a scratch!" Matt yelled.

"Let me show you a real attack!" Kimeramon yelled.

HEAT VIPER!

All the Digimon managed to dodge the attack except Exveemon who was knocked out of the Sky.

EXVEEMON! Everyone yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis was still on his knees, he wasn't speaking instead he was looking at the destroyed village and imagining over and over the ways Kimeramon killed all those Digimon. The more he thought about it the more furious he became. His heart beating rate increased, his jaw and hands clenched, he squeezed his Digivice so hard it crushed in his hand, his eyes turned red, and he screwed his face up so tightly it looked as though it would never be calm again. He could feel a great evil power inside him, but he didn't care what it was as long as he caused Kimeramon as much pain as possible. All of a sudden he stood up.

"EXVEEMON GET UP!"

Everyone jumped when they heard his voice but he ignored their reaction, instead he continued to yell at his fallen partner.

"EXVEMON I SAID GET UP!" " GET UP AND FIGHT!" " I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!"

Everyone began to back away from Davis they had never seen him like this before, not even against Malomyotismon.

" DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET UP AND DESTROY HIM, DESTROY KIMERAMON!"

"Davis please he's hurt!" Kari said desperately.

Davis ignored her, he didn't care if Exveemon had lost an arm, and all that mattered to him at that moment was to cause Kimeramon as much pain as possible. He wanted retribution for those Gazimon.

" EXVEEMON!" he yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exveemon was lying on his back as he had been hit pretty hard by Kimeramon.

All of a sudden he began to feel Davis' rage and anger filling every inch of his own being. His anger, his hatred, and his desire for revenge were like a catalyst to him for power.  
He began to feel himself changing, turning into something more vicious. He shut his eyes tightly, when he opened them they were glowing red.  
A snarl escaped his throat as he began to get up. He was becoming more powerful, more dangerous.

What's happening with Exveemon?" Nerfertimon asked beginning to feel afraid.

He's changing Sora said.

EXVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...

Black armor-looking skin covered his body, four red wings sprouted from his back, his muscles expanded, and his head became covered with a  
Metal Faceplate.

CYBERDRAMON!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis' Preview: "You…You killed all those Gazimon…and you didn't care did you? You enjoyed the chaos and destruction and the killing…and you don't care at all! I'll make you hurt…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: "A trial of Darkness: Cyberdramons' cruel strength"


	11. Chapter 11

Corrupted Miracles  
A trial of Darkness: Cyberdramons' cruel strength  
Chapter 11  
By: S.Stryker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Digidestined had all seen Davis upset. They've seen him upset when someone insulted him or when an evil Digimon tried to take over the Digital World. They've even seen him get mad whenever he lost a soccer match and the opposing team gloated about it. However words couldn't describe the look of pure hatred on Davis face. It was if his soul purpose of life was to hate, and right now all that hate was pointed towards Kimeramon. Now that he had Cyberdramon he had his sights set on eliminating the monster.

"What is that thing?" Yolie asked referring to Cyberdramon. Feeling terrified she moved closer to Ken.

" I think that thing is Exveemons' Ultimate level!" Sora replied also feeling scared.

"You're right!" T.K said reading Cyberdramons profile off his Digivice.

"That's Cyberdramon a Vaccine type Digimon, Ultimate level. His power is legendary across the Digital World. Capable of taking down a Mega without breaking a sweat, few have ever stood up to his "Desolation Claw" and "Cyber Nail" attacks and lived to tell the tale!"

"Exveemon... is that really you?" Stingmon asked.

Cyberdramon growled, and looked towards Kimeramon.

"What are you looking at? Just because you were able to Digivolve that doesn't change a thing!" Kimeramon snarled.

Davis looked at his new digimon and whispered " Get him."

_All of a sudden Cyberdramon disappeared from the ground and reappeared in front of Kimeramon. His right claw began to glow._

CYBER NAIL! He yelled slashing Kimeramon out of the air.

_Kimeramon fell out of the sky and on to the ground so quickly that if you had blinked you'd have missed it._

"WOAH! Did anyone see that?" Tai yelled.

"What happened? I just sneezed and...why is Kimeramon on the ground? Joe asked.

"Such Power." Arquilomon said quietly.

Cyberdramon looked down at Kimeramon. His arm began to glow again,

DESOLATION CLAW!

The attack hit Kimeramon before he got a chance to recover from the last attack.

Kimeramon slowly got up. " ARRGH! YOU SON OF A B..."

Before he could complete his sentence Cyberdramon disappeared and reappeared in front of him and began throwing a blitz of punches and kicks at him, landing each one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the Digidestined and their respective Digimon were watching Cyberdramon handle Kimeramon.

"Wow, I've never a Digimon act like this before." Nerfertimon commented

"Yeah I'm just glad he's on our side!" T.K said.

Matt looked over at Davis who standing ten feet away from the group._ "Cyberdramon's not the one I'm worried about T.K." _he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis was watching the battle with a smile of satisfaction on his face. After every few punches Cyberdramon would scream CYBER NAIL! or DESOLATION CLAW! and each time Kimeramon would scream in pain.

Finally after about five minutes of nonstop attacks. Cyberdramon spun around and tail whipped him 5 feet away.

Davis then felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw it was Tai

"Alright Davis that's enough." he said calmly.

Davis looked at his predecessor in deep thought.

Tai began to think that he might just ignore him but he stood firm. "Davis he can't fight anymore much less hurt anybody, look at him!"

Davis then turned to look at Kimeramon who was now lying on the ground, gasping for breath and looking like Swiss cheese. Cyberdramon had really pulled a number on him. Data was coming out of one of his arms, While another had just been completely torn off. His wings were so badly damaged that he wouldn't be ale to fly, parts of his body were turning into data, and there were so many scars on either side of his face that his eyes had been clawed out.

Finally Davis said "You're right."

Tai breathed a sigh of relief, but then sucked it back in with a gasp when he heard what Davis said next.

"CYBERDRAMON FINISH HIM!"

"DAVIS THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tai yelled frantically.

Davis looked at the older leader. "Kimeramon came back and destroyed a whole city just to prove a point, if he had just stayed away from us we wouldn't have known he was still alive, and even if we did as long as he didn't do anything to disturb the peace we would have let him be. Obviously being destroyed once only made him worse, if we let him go now heaven knows what he'll do next. I'm going to finish this now so that he can't harm anyone else!"

"Davis does he look as though he can harm anybody! Yolie asked. In truth she was worried about him, the Davis she knew loved digimon and wouldn't have just suggested deletion, he always looked at it as a last resort.

"She's right man. This has gone on long enough." T.K said.

" Davis please stop, if you destroy him you'll be no better than Kimeramon." Kari said with tears in her eyes "The Davis I know..."

"The Davis you knew was a fool who believed that Digimon could change." Davis said quietly.

He then looked up at Cyberdramon and nodded.

Cyberdramon began summoning energy into his arms for a final attack.

DESOLATION...

HAND OF FATE! Angemon yelled firing his attack at Cyberdramon.

The attack didn't hurt him but it did manage to break Cyberdramons concentration

"What do you think you're doing!" Davis growled at T.K

"Davis I'm sorry but I can't just let you destroy a defense-less Digimon." T.K said trying to reason with his friend

"He's right we don't want to fight you, but if we have to we will." Matt said.

Ken walked closer to Davis "Davis please we're only trying to help, we're your..."

Davis interrupted" Friends? Is that what you where about to say, friends don't stab each other in the back."

"CYBERDRAMON!"

DESOLATION...

NOVA BLAST!  
HAND OF FATE!  
ROSETTA STONE!  
HOWLING BLASTER!  
MOON SHOOTER!  
ELECTRO SHOCKER!  
GOLD RUSH!  
METEOR WING!  
HARPOON TORPEDO!  
BLAST RINGS!

The Combination of attacks all knocked Cyberdramon out of the sky and unconscious. Davis was furious.

"_How dare they?"_ he thought.

"CYBERDRAMON GET UP! DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GET..."

Whatever Davis was going to say next was cut off when the palm of some ones hand impacted with his face. Davis fell to the ground holding his cheek. When he looked up he saw Sora with her hand raised and tears in her eyes. Everyone stayed silent for what felt like hours, Finally Angemon spoke to Kimeramon.

"If you care for your life then go." He said.

" I DON"T THINKS SO!" Kimeramon yelled, while everyone had been trying to talk sense into Davis he had been regenerating himself. He was now completely healed.

HEAT VIPER!

_The attack hit every digimon except Cyberdramon who still unconscious. The surprise attack forced everyone to Dedigivolve. _

" OH NO!" everyone yelled.

Kimeramon grinned. " YOU FOOLS SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NOW I'M GOING TO DELETE EVEY LAST ONE OF YOU STARTING WITH YOU TWO!" He turned to Patamon and Gatomon who were lying near a pile of ruble.

" PATAMON NO!" T.K yelled.

" GATOMON!" Kari screamed.

"HEAT VIPER!" Kimeramon yelled as he executed the attack.

Gatomon and Patamon shut their eyes. They could feel the attack getting closer to them, all of a sudden they felt as though a barrier had been put between them and the attack. When the attack finished they opened their eyes and gasped.

"Cyberdramon!"

Cyberdramon had thrown himself in front of Kimeramons attack and took the full blast. He turned around slowly, looked at them, and grinned.

"He saved them!" Everyone yelled except Davis who was speechless.

At first it looked as though everything was going to be okay, but then Cyberdramons Metal faceplate cracked, he fell forward and exploded into data when his body hit the ground. He had been deleted.

"CYBERDRAMON!" everyone screamed.

Kimeramon smiled " This is good." He began to absorb Cyberdramons data.

" NNNOOOO! Davis yelled he tried to stop Kimeramon but Tai and Matt grabbed him.

" LET ME GO!" he yelled.

"YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED." They yelled.

By this time Kimeramon had finished, "Such ...Such power!" he roared and flew into the sky. He began to glow.

"HES DIGIVOLVING!" Cody yelled.

" WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Joe yelled.

Everyone grabbed their respective digimon and Davis and began running towards the closest Digiport. They all made it but not before hearing Kimeramon yell.

KIMERAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... MILENNIUMON!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER_**

The Digidestined and their digimon had safely made it back to the Computer lab. They were all now staring at Davis who had leaned his face in his arm against the wall crying softly. He then heard someone coming towards him; he held his hand up indicating to them to stop without seeing who it was. He then swung around and punched a broken computer off one of the tables. He then turned to face the others, and pointed at them.

"F#&K YOU!"

"F#&K YOU!"

"F#&K YOU!"

He would have continued, but he began coughing up a storm, he tried to breathe but found that he had difficulty.

"HES HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!" Joe yelled.

Davis began to fall towards the floor, but Tai caught him.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! he yelled. " Davis you need to breathe..._breathe_."

Davis then fell unconcious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.Ks' Preview: How can so many things go so wrong? Not only is Veemon gone, and Kimeramon is a lot more than before, but worst of all Davis has fallen into a coma.

Things just keep getting worse. We've got to do something or we might lose Davis forever!

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: The Fall of a Hero and the Rise of a Foe


	12. Chapter 12

Corrupted Miracles  
The Fall of a Hero and the Rise of a Foe  
Chapter 12  
By: S.Stryker

**_Later that night in Odiaba park_**

"I just can't believe he's gone." Gatomon said.

"He gave his life for us." Patamon said quietly.

"I can't help but feel as though if we hadn't interfered then Veemon would still be alive." Izzy said.

Matt sighed, "Yeah and Davis wouldn't be in a coma, right now either."

After Davis lost consciousness the Digidestined called Odiaba hospital and Davis's parents. When it arrived, Tai and Matt rode with the ambulance, while the others followed. When they got there they told Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya who had gotten there before them everything that had happened. They were especially sad to hear that Veemon had been deleted. They had always considered the little guy a member of the family. Then the doctor came out and sadly said that due to the shock, Davis had fallen into a coma. This caused Mrs. Motomiya to break down into tears. The worst part of the whole thing was that despite what the digidestined had told them, neither Mr. nor Mrs. Motomiya felt that the Digidestined were to blame. "You were doing your job, you never meant for this to happen." They said.

"I wish they had at least yelled at us." Yolie said recalling the memory.

"Yeah, then I wouldn't feel so lousy." Sora continued.

"My worst fear is that if Davis stays in that state, then the hospital will pull the plug." T.K confessed.

"Don't say that! I know Davis's parents they'd never let them do that!" Ken growled.

"I don't want him to die, but I don't want him to suffer either!" T.K shot back.

"Enough! Both of you." Tai jumped in. "The last thing we need is our group divided against each other, especially with all the odds that are against us."

"Your right."

"I'm sorry."

"We need Veemon back, that's the only way this mess will go away." Cody said

"Easier said than done." Agumon said.

"Yeah even though we couldn't go Ultimate, Kimeramon was ruthlessly strong." Gabumon said

"Plus now that he's a Mega, with Cyberdramon's data just imagine how strong he is now." Gomamon continued.

"I'd rather not." Joe muttered.

"Besides Veemon's data was absorbed, which means he can't come can't come back unless Milenniumon is destroyed." Biyomon concluded.

"That is assuming that Veemon's data won't be destroyed along with Milenniumon." Tentomon said.

"We have to try, for Davis's sake." Wormon said.

Everyone nodded.

Kari was looking up at the sky worried about what T.K had said.

_"If Davis dies I don't know what I'll do, and poor Veemon didn't deserve what happened to him either. Davis, Veemon please come back!" _

_**Somewhere in Davis's mind.**_

Davis Motomiya was walking through a dark abyss. There was mist coming out of the floor, and he was all alone. Everywhere he looked was an infinite void.

_"W-Where am I?... What am I doing here? ... How can I get out_?" he thought to himself.

"You can't get out, not without my help anyway." A voice behind him said.

Davis spun around and found himself looking at a large black dragon. "Who are you?"

B. Azulongmon frowned, "You don't remember me? That hurts, it really does...oh wait that's right your memories. Hold on, this won't hurt a bit."

_The exiled guardian eyes began to glow; all of a sudden the events of yesterday came back to Davis. Holding his head from the brain rush he'd just experienced Davis looked up at the Dragon of Darkness and Miracles._

" You again." he growled.

Choosing to ignore the anger in his voice, B. Azulongmon continued.

" I heard what happened to Veemon ...

" Shut up" Davis said quietly

it was most...unpleasant

" Shut up." Davis said a little louder

though keep in mind I did warn you...

" I SAID SHUT UP!" Davis screamed he rushed at B. Azulongmon determined to beat his lights out and ignoring the fact that the Dragon was 100x his size.

_B.Azulongmon grinned as his eyes began to glow; Davis levitated 6 feet off the ground, and was then thrown 5 feet away._

"Settle down boy, instead of attacking me you should be channeling your anger towards those traitors you call friends."

" My friends have done nothing wrong." Davis said getting up. " They had nothing to do with what happened to Cyberdramon."

B.Azulongmon shook his head, " Davis, Davis, Davis, how can you be so foolish as to believe that? You and I both know that Cyberdramon's armor was more than strong enough to stand up to Kimeramon's attack. In fact the reason he was destroyed was because those so called allies of yours weakened him."

" No y..your wrong." Davis said but with uncertainty in his voice.

B.Azulongmon shook his head. "Stop lying to yourself Davis, your only making things more difficult."

"They're my friends." he whispered.

" Remember what I told you the first time we met? There is no such thing as friendship."

"Come to think of it Cyberdramon believed in friendship so much that even after they attacked him he sacrificed his life to save them. Poor fool, he died thinking friendship existed and look where it got him!"

"Face reality Daisuke, Your allies played you. You're supposed to be their leader not the other way around. When you make a decision they should follow you without question, but instead they turned on you and helped annihilate your Digimon."

Davis didn't answer, his spirit had been broken. All of his happy memories of him and his friends were fading before his eyes one after another.

_"Could B. Azulongmon be right? Is friendship a mere illusion used to blind me from my true purpose in life?" _

"Still don't believe me?" B. Azulongmon asked. "Well lets have your _friends_ explain it to you shall we?"

B.Azulongmon's eyes began to glow again this time false images of the digidestined appeared around Davis. Seeing them just appear out of thin air made him stumble backwards and fall.

"You're such a loser." T.K said

" I can't believe Tai passed leadership on to you." Sora said.

" Me neither, all you ever did was annoy the living hell out of everybody." Matt said.

"I can back you up on that one." Cody said.

" What was I thinking?" Tai said.

" Hey Davis, Ken and I are going back to his place to have a little _fun_." Kari said wrapping her arms around Ken's neck.

" Don't get upset just because you weren't good enough for her, don't worry I'll fill you in on _all_ the details." Ken grinned.

" I don't even care, as long as she doesn't get with a moron like Davis." Yolie said.

" Punk." Joe said.

" Stop" Davis said quietly.

" Wimp." Izzy said

" Stop it" he said again.

" Loser"

" Please..." he begged.

" DAVIS!"

_Davis's head lifted up and looked in the direction of where the familiar voice was coming from._

" Veemon?"

_The poor digimon looked so badly hurt that Davis wanted to run over to him, but he couldn't move. He was either afraid or paralyzed. _

"Help...me..." Veemon said. He then exploded into data.

" VEEMON!" Davis yelled. " NOOO!"

The fake digidestined just laughed at Davis's despair. Davis just sat there shocked staring in the spot where Veemon was, listening to the laughter of the others. Soon his sadness became anger; he could feel himself being corrupted. Darkness was empowering him and this time he didn't resist. He got up and faced the others.

"Shut up!" he yelled in a voice that sounded like his own and another more evil voice mixed together.

The others stopped and glared at him. T.K walked over to him and threw a punch at his face. Davis caught it in his left hand and punched T.K in the gut with his right, this caused him to sink to his knees and look up at Davis in pain. Davis squeezed T.K's hand so hard he felt his bones crack under the pressure. T.K howled in pain. Still holding T.K's hand Davis held up his right hand which sparked with dark purple-like electricity. T.K looked at Davis in horror. Davis grinned and brought his hand done into T.K's face; causing him to explode into data. The digidestined first looked at the spot where T.K had been, and then at Davis who was generating a dark aura around his body

Out of either fear, anger or plain stupidity the fake Tai and Matt rushed at Davis. Davis looked at his two predecessors. All of a sudden his right hand became engulfed with flames. Davis looked at his hand in wonder because the flames didn't hurt him. He then had an idea. He punched the air in Tai and Matt's direction. A wave of dark energy erupted from Davis's fists and his two attackers were blown away.

The Digidestined looked at Davis in fear. He had just deleted three of their comrades without breaking a sweat. They all began to back away slowly from him. Smiling evilly Davis disappeared and reappeared behind Ken.

Ken fell down deleted as Davis struck him in the back.

Davis then resumed his killing spree on the others; taking each of them out with one attack one after another.

Finally only one digidestined remained his enemy, the child of light. Kari began to run but it was no use, Davis appeared in front of her.

"Davis please…" She began but was cut off when Davis plunged his hand through her chest.

Kari looked at Davis with hopeless eyes as she was deleted.

Davis's eyes widened. It was as If he had woken up from a bad dream.

"Oh my god…what…what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he screamed as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

"You did what you believed was necessary." B.Azulongmon said. "You had a goal and you didn't let anyone stop you from obtaining it.

"YEAH? AND WHAT GOAL IS THAT HUH?" Davis screamed. "THEY MAY NOT HAVE BEEN REAL, BUT I JUST KILLED LOOK ALIKES OF MY FRIENDS! WHAT GOAL COULD I POSSIBILY HAVE TO GET ME TO DO…DO THIS!"

"You tell me." B.Azulongmon said quietly looking at the human.

Davis held his head for awhile until he came to a realization 10 seconds later.

"I…I'm…a Digidestined…it's my sworn duty to protect and maintain the balance of Light and Darkness in that realm. I have to do it…by any means necessary…and eliminate any obstructions that get in my way."

"That's right." B.Azulongmon said smiling to himself.

"The others...they got in my way of my goal…so they had to be eradicated…for the sake of my goal…I'm willing to sacrifice anything for that goal. Even if I must let the Darkness take control of my body."

Davis looked at the Dragon with new understanding. "Friends are for the weak, and I am not weak. From now on I follow the path of Darkness."

" I knew you'd come to see it my way." B. Azulongmon said. "Come my apprentice we have much to discuss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_In The Hospital Davis's Room_**

Jun was watching her little brother praying he would wakeup. Their parents had left her with him about two hours ago to get some things from home. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Hi mom...no signs of improvement...you and Dad are outside? Can't I stay longer?...I know I have a school tomorrow…but ...okay bye."

She hung up her phone and picked up her purse, and walked over to Davis. "Mom and Dad are outside Davis, Dad's going to drop me off at home and mom's going to stay here with you." She knew he couldn't hear her but that didn't stop her from hoping. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow squirt." She said doing her best to hold back tears.

Jun then walked out of the room, however if she had stayed 5 seconds longer she would have seen Davis's D-terminal glow, and the Digiegg of Darkness appear on the screen next to his other Digieggs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B.Azulongmon's Preview: Step one is finally complete, now I can proceed to faze two. These foolish humans think their so smart, they're just pawns in my little game. And like all games I always win.

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: 'Something evil this way comes.'


	13. Chapter 13

Corrupted Miracles  
The Inner Madness of Davis  
Chapter 13  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Davis's Mind**_

_For the last hour B.Azulongmon had been explaining the key to re-writing the Digital world to Davis. Davis now understood what he had to do in order to achieve their goal._

B. Azulongmon then wrapped up the details. "Now, that you know what you need to do, its time that you went back to..."

" Not so fast B. Azulongmon." Davis said suddenly.

B. Azulongmon looked at his successor. " Is something wrong?"

" First things first, tell me why out of all the digidestined you chose me to be your successor, and don't give me that bullshit about inheriting the crest of Miracles either I want the truth!"

Choosing to ignore that Davis had just given him an order instead of a request B.Azulongmon decided to toy with his question. " Why Davis I thought that the answer was obvious."

Before Davis could curse at him B.Azulongmon continued " Its because out of all the Digidestined, you are by far the most peculiar one I've ever come across. You act as though nothing in the world bothers you, mainly because you don't like to open up to the others. But I know different, I've seen it all in your memories. In that battle against Malomyotismon you told him that you had the perfect life, that there was nothing in the world that you desired. However when I looked deeper within your subconcious I saw that when you were younger, you like everyone else desired something."

" And what would that be?" Davis asked already knowing the answer.

" Your family."

* * *

_**In the land of Guardians**_

_High above the clouds in the Digital world was the land of the Guardians. There was a large white castle with 12 towers. On top of each tower was one of the twelve crests. _

_A young man wearing cream colored robes wasrunning through the halls. He seemed to be in a hurry and was deep in thought not paying attention to reality, so naturally he ran into someone._

" Sorry Baihumon." The young man said rising to his feet.

The Guardian of the West looked down at the young man " Quite alright old friend, is something wrong? You seem in a hurry."

" I am, I'm actually here to see all of you. I've been meditating in my home, and I fear that a new evil is about to arise." the young man said calmly.

" Well no surprises there, didn't I tell you people just last week that I had a bad feeling something was going to happen? By the way nice to see you Gennai you visit more often." a voice said.

_Gennai and Baihumon turned around and came face to face with Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North _( A/N: I made a mistake in chapter 7 by calling Ebonwumon by his Japanese name Xuanamon.)

Ebonwumon looked at Baihumon and Gennai, " Maybe now you'll listen to me more often whenever I say something bad is going to happen!"

" You always say that there's something wrong with the Digital World and most of the time your wrong, It's only natural that we begin to ignore you." another voice said, this time above them.

_Looking up the saw the guardian of the South Zhquaimon._

" Zhquaimon I must speak to Azulongmon, do you know where he is?" Gennai asked desperately.

" Azulongmon is in his chamber, in meditation. He seemed rather disturbed he asked that no one disturbed him unless it was an emergency." Zhquiamon said.

Gennai frowned " Then we'll just have to wake him up, its about the new evil I sense. Its power puts everything we've ever faced before to shame."

" If thats the case we'd better hurry, this is a big castle and we can't teleport within its walls." Biahumon said.

Gennai nodded and took off with the others following him.

* * *

_**Back to Davis**_

" What do you mean my family?" Davis asked.

" You're parents weren't always there for you when you were a child were they ? They were times when you'd never see them for days because they were always on business. They never had enough time for you and yet they always said that they loved you. You thought that they liked your sister better because when you asked her if your parents ever went away on business so often back when she was an only child she said no. In fact if I recall I remember one memory when this belief first appeared to your mind."

_xxxx Flashback xxx_

_An eight year old Davis was sitting on the floor working on something. It was his parents wedding Anniversery and he was making them a card. On the cover of the Construction Paper said HAPPY ANNIVERSERY MOMMY AND DADDY. The words were written in glue and covered in glitter. He had been working very long and hard on it. When it finally dried to him it looked perfect, unfortunately his parents were away on a business trip. They had told Jun , their Aunt who was babysitting at the time that they would be back on their Anniversery day. Davis waited patiently for them to show up but they never did. Finally three days later, they came home saying that their flight had been delayed. Davis was so excited he couldn't wait to give his parents their present when they settled in. That night he began to walk slowly towards the living room where his parents were with the card hidden behind his back. He was almost there when suddenly he heard his mother shouting for joy. Davis ran into the living room only to find that his parents were hugging Jun for her Anniversery present to them. She'd used her allowance and bought them two tickets to a soccer championship game. As he watched his Parents hug and thank Jun, Davis looked down at his present that all of a sudden didn't look so perfect. He couldn't compare with Jun, she got allowance and he didn't. Davis sadly walked out of the room not even bothering to give them the card. When he got to his room he ripped it in half threw the pieces in the garbage, went to bed and cried himself to sleep._

_xxx End Flashback xxx_

A look of pure hatred formed Davis's face at the thought of the memory.

" Is there anything else you want to know?"

" Yes, how is it that I can use all those Digimon attacks?"

" Its the dark powers that you have, you can use any digimon attack in the digital world all you have to do is focus on the dark energy that your body generates. The strength of the attack depends on the amount of energy you put into it. However there are two rules:

1. You aren't strong enough to use any attacks in the Real World, you do however posses the ability of metamorphisis In which you can become whoever you want to be. Your regular abilities have also been enhanced, you literally have more skill, strength, intelligence, and speed than Ken did when when he was under control of the dark spore, in fact it puts it to shame.

2. You may have powers but that won't stop you from being deleted in the Digital World. Don't get over confident! If you die you won't come back!

Now if thats everything its time you went back to your world. You may not realize it but time passes alot slower in here than out there. I wouldn't be surprised if a day or two passed, and don't worry about contacting me I'll contact you.

_With that a portal appeared near Davis, he walked through it back to his body._

_"Davis what you don't realize is that when you carry out my instructions you'll get much more than what you bargained for."_ B.Azulongmon thought.

_

* * *

_

**_Meanwhile in Davis's hospital room_**

Kari Kamiya was sitting by next to Davis's hospital bed by herself.

" We're planning on getting Veemon back for you Davis. Everyone feels guilty for what happened, we figure if we destroy Mileniumon it'll realese Veemons's data." She said softly stroking his sideburns.

_She and everyone else hated seeing their leader in this state, all still in the hospital bed. The only things telling them he was alive was the beeping of the machine and the feeding tube in his mouth._

Kari then heard a knock on thedoor. " Come in."

_When she looked up she saw Matt, Sora, and T.K standing in the doorway._

" Kari, I thought you'd be here. Tai and the others are waiting for us." Sora said.

Kari nodded, kissing Davis on the cheeck she left the room. Repeating Kari's action Sora left the room.

" We need you back man." T.k said walking out the room.

" See you soon." Matt said softly following his brother out and closing the door behind him.

_If any of them had looked back they would have seen Davis open his eyes._

* * *

Disclaimer: I oweyou all an explianation,I needed the Guardians to be aware of the situationin the Digital World. Also you needed to understand why B.Azulongmon was drawn to Davis, and how he was able to use his attacks. Next Chapter he will definetly handle his business. Also you'll get an idea of how the digital worldcan be re-written. Next chapter is what you all have been waiting for.

P.S: You can safetly assume B.Azulongmon left out a detail or two about what else would happen if Davis rewrites the Digital World.


	14. Chapter 14

Corrupted Miracles  
Friend or Foe?  
Chapter 14:  
By: S.Stryker

Disclaimer: _**IMPORTANT**_ I forgot to mention two things in my earlier chapters 1. Davis's digivice was destroyed when Cyberdramon was deleted but thanks to his powers he can cross over to the Digital world and back., and 2.When in the real world Davis can also hypnotise anyone except for the digidestined and their respective digimon. Sorry!

* * *

_**Hospital Davis's Room**_  
_  
Davis Motomiya sat up straight on his pillow. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in a hospital room, after pulling the feeding tube out of his mouth he got out of bed and began looking around. On his night stand was his d terminal, he picked it up and saw that he now had the digiegg of darkness. He then heard his door open and close when he turned around he found himself face to face with a doctor._

" Davis your awake!" He exclaimed, "what are you doing up? you should be in bed...Davis?" the doctor stared at the teen.

Davis raised his right hand and said "Cat's eyes hypnotism!"

Hypnotic waves emerged from his hand and went into the doctors eyes. He then stared of into space not saying anything, He was under Davis's control.

Davis smiled " Can you hear me?" He asked

" Yes." the doctor replied in a bored tone.

" Good, now I want you to get on that computer over there..." Davis pointed to a computer in the corner. " and delete any and all records of my stay here."

The doctor walked over the computer and began typing, after about ten minutes he stopped " It is done." he said.

" What's today?" Davis asked suddenly.

" Sunday." The doctor replied.

_" Damn, I've been out for about five days." _Davis thought. He then turned back to the doctor.

" Good, now you will snap out of hypnotism five minutes after I leave this room, and when you do you will not have any recollection of me at all is that clear?"

" Yes." The doctor said.

Davis looked down at his hospital gown. " Now where are my clothes?"

* * *

_**Odiaba High School**_

_All the digidestined were waiting on Sora, Matt, T.K, and Kari. Everyone was nervous but determined, they needed to get Veemon back. They all turned their heads when theyheared the door open._

" Hey guys sorry we're late we were visting a friend." Matt said.

Tai nodded, he and the others all felt guilty about what happened and often visited Davis in the hopes that he would wake up.

" Alright team, this is it we've got to get Veemon back, failure isn't an option here. Two lives are on the line." he said.

_Everyone nodded. Turning to the computer they shouted_

"Digiport open!"

* * *

_**The Digital World**_

_The Digidestined all appeared in a large grassy plain. After everyone Digivolved to the highest level, Tai began giving out orders. _

" Okay, lets all split up if you see anything call us. Ken, you better come with Omnimon, Matt, and me."

" I don't think that's necessary." Ken said looking up.

_The others looked up and saw a large ugly digimon with __two mounted cannons on his back, Mileniumon. Looking down at them he smiled and yelled,_

" DIMENSION DESTROYER"!

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Motomiyas'**_

_The Motomiyas were sitting in their living room talking about Davis' situation when they suddenly they heard the door open and close. Looking at each other in confusement,they got off the the couch. They then heard footsteps coming toward them, and they saw the owner_.

"DAVIS!" they screamed. They all began to run at himwith affection, but he held up his hand and said

CATS EYES HYPNOTISM!

_The hypnosis attack stopped them in thier tracks. After about 2 minutes they all blinked in confusement_.

" Davis, how was Soccer practice?" Davis's father finally asked.

" It was fine." Davis replied to his father.

" You know, just because your captain of the soccer team at your school doesn't mean your better than everyone else." Jun said remembering his ego.

" Hello sweetie." Davis's mom said kissing him on the forehead. "Where's DemiVeemon? I made a new pie just for him."

" He's...here and there." Davis lied.

" If you guys will excuse me I need to get something from my room." he continued, walking toward his room.

Once Davis was out of ear shot Mr.Motomiya looked at the rest of his family " Can either of you tell me why we ran to meet Davis coming home from after school?"

* * *

_Once Davis was in his room he closed the door. He then walked over to the middle of the floor and began gathering energy, looking straight in front of him he said _"DIMENSIONAL CROSS!" _A rip in the fabric of reality apppeared in front of him. On the other side he could see the digital world. Smiling in satisfaction he walked through it._

_

* * *

_

**_Back to the others in the Digital World_**

"LOOK OUT SHAKKOUMON!" T.K and Cody yelled.

_The Digidestined had been spending the last few minutes dodging Mileniumons' attacks, because of this they hadn't been able to attack him._

" DAMN!" Matt swore ashe saw Omnimon narrowly dodge a Dimension Destroyer, " WE NEED TO FIND A WEAK SPOT!"

" EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Tai yelled.

"STATIC FORCE!" Silphymon attacked.

Mileniumon dodged and countered with another attack. Fortunatly Stingmon pushed Silphymon out of the way.

" Thanks!" Silphymon gasped.

" Good job Stingmon!" Ken yelled.

TIME UNLIMITED! Mileniumon yelled aiming his attack at Garudamon, However Zudomon managed to knock it away with his hammer.

" Thank goodness!" Sora said.

" What are friends for?" Joereplied

" MegaKabuterimon now's your chance!" Izz yelled.

MegaKabuterimon took this oppurtunity to attack, " ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

The attack hit Mileniumon but didn't hurt him.

" NICE DISTRACTION!" Omnimon yelled, " GARURU CANNON!"

This attack hit Mileniumon but didn't do much damage.

DIMENSION DESTROYER! Mileniumon yelled. This time the attack hit everyone except Stingmon, forcing them to dedigivole.

"OH NO!" Everyone yelled.

" STINGMON GET OUT OF THERE!" Kenyelled fearing for his friends life.

MOON SHOOTER! Stingmon yelled.

Mileniumonswatted the attack with one arm and Stingmon with the other, Stingmon fell out of the sky and onto the ground.

" STINGMON!" Ken yelled.

" No...I can'tgive up...Veemon is... counting on me." Stingmon gasped, unfortunately he found he couldn't move.

" Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough." Mileniumon said pointing his mounted cannons directly at the fallen champion.

" STINGMON!" Everyone yelled. Mileniumon grinned,

"DIMENSION DES..."

" GARURU CANNON!" a voice yelled out.

The attack not only caught Mileniumon off guard, but he fell over.

" Great shot Omnimon!" Tai said. " Wait a minute." he looked down at his partner who he was craddling in his arms. " If your down here then who..?"

" Look, up in the sky!" Cody pointed up.

_Everyone looked up to see Stingmons Savior. Up in the sky was a 6 ft tall person. He was wearing black jeans, black boots, black gloves and a long leather trench Jacket (A/N: Think of thoselong, hooded jackets the members of the organization wear in Kingdom Hearts 2.)He had long brown spikey hair with red tips at the ends ( A/N: Think of Super Saiyan 3 Goku's hairstyle only with a different color.) He also had red eyes._

" Woah, who is that?" Izzy asked to no one in particular.

" More importantly, who's side is he on?"

" Hey Pretty boy! Who do you think you are huh? " Mileniumon yelled to the newcomer.

The newcomer looked down silently at Mileniumon with a frown on his face.

Mileniumon grinned "Silent guy huh? DIMENSION DESTROYER!"

"LOOKOUT!" Joe yelled.

The warrior didn't move an inch and was hit by the attack.

"OH NO!" Tai yelled.

"HA HA HA... HUH?" When the dust of the attack cleared away the warrior was still floating there, he had been directly hit and the attack didn't faze him. The Digidestined were speechless.

Mileniumon was furious " WHY YOU... DIMENSION...!"

Before he could finish the Warrior disappeared and reappeared in front of Mileniumon.

" SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!" He yelled.

The attack froze Mileniumon solid upon impact, turning him into a frozen statue. The warrior then flew in to the sky and yelled " TERRA FORCE!"

This attack deleted Mileniumon instantly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the land of the Gardians **_

Baihumon was running along side Gennai when suddenly stopped. Something was wrong, the connection he felt to Davis through the crest of Friendship didn't feel right. He had never actually met his Successors but he could tell something was wrong.

" Biahumon is everything okay? "Zhuquiamon asked he himself didn't feel right either, _"Somethings wrong with the Child of Courage."_He thought.

"I'm fine, come on we need to speak to Azulongmon." Biahumon said,with that he sped off.

* * *

**_Back to the others_**

" Oh man." T.K said staring at where Milenimon had been standin ten seconds ago.

" Is he on our side?" Sora whispered.

" I hope so." Yolie said.

_Even though the others were cautious, Ken acted differently. The way he saw it was that the new guy had just saved Stingmon and was a good guy. He began to walk over to the warrior despite the silent protests of the others._

" Thank you, you have no idea how much we appreciate what you just did." Ken said offering the warrior his hand. " My name is.."

Ken's word were cut off when the warrior shot out his hand, grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

" KEN!" Yolie yelled fearing for her boyfriend.

" Put him down!" T.K yelled as the others tried to restrain Yolie.

The warrior reached into Kens pocket and pulled out his D-terminal. He then threw Ken at the digidestineds feet.

" Are you okay?" Yolie asked desperately hugging him .

" Yeah, but hes got my D-terminal." Ken gruntted.

_The warrior then opened the D terminal and put his hand over the screen. His hand began to glow emerald, something then flew out of the screen and into his hand. He then dropped Kens' D-terminal and flew away._

"What's that guys problem?" Gatomon asked.

"Stingmon are you alright?" Ken asked kneeling beside his partner.

" I'm fine just get the D-Terminal." Stingmon said, he then dedigivolved to Wormmon.

Picking him up in one arm , Ken walked over to his D-terminal and picked it up with the other. He began to check to see what the mysterious warrior had done, and then he saw what was missing.

" Ken lets go back to my house." Izzy offered. " I'll run an analysis on your D-terminal and see what that guy did to it."

"I already know what he did to it." Ken said quietly staring at the screen.

Everyone looked at him. He looked back at everyone.

" Kindness, He took my Digiegg of Kindness."

* * *

Discliamer: Wow, I am good! So Davis is collecting the Digieggs, just how far will he go? 

Preveiw: The team discovers that Davis is awake, but doesn't make a connection between him and the warrior ( I don't mind telling you they won't find out until their third or fourth battle with him.) I already have this whole thing planned out with a few tweaks.Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Corrupted Miracles  
Back to School  
Chapter 15:  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

**_Davis's Room_**

_A rip in the fabric of reality opened in the middle of Davis's room, and out of it stepped Davis. After closing the portal he sat down on his bed and smiled to himself._

_" That was too easy."_ He thought. Not only had he succeded in getting another Digiegg and was now closer to rewritting the Digital world, but now those foolish Digidestined were aware, of a possible new threat. True he could have just taken all their digieggs in one go, but there was no honor that way. He'd rather have them suffer knowing that they were in thier top condition and yet _still _couldn't stop him.

He looked at hs right hand which was still holding the digiegg of kindness. _" Ken didn't deserve it anyway." _

Getting off of his bed he walked over to his D-terminal which was now on his nightstand. He pushed a few buttons on it, there was a flash of light, and the next thing he knew the egg of kindness was in the pocket sized computer.

He then walked over to his wall mirrior to look at himself. He saw his spikey hair and wanted a change.

" Mom I'm heading out." He said passing the kitchen.

" Where to honey, dinner starts in an hour."

Davis turned, looked at his mom and smiled " To the barbershop."

* * *

_**The next day at school**_

" What I don't get is why that guy wanted my digiegg." Ken said.

_The Digidestined with the exception of Joe, were in the computer room talking about the mysterious warrior._

" Yeah and how is it that he was able to use all those Digimon attacks?" T.K said, " His power was incredible."

" Do you think he's like Gennai only he has powers, I mean come on he didn't exactly look like a Digimon." Sora added.

" Speaking of Gennai I tried to talk to him last night he never emailed me back." Izzy said.

" You don't think that guy got to him do you?" Cody asked.

" Lets hope not." Tai said.

" He can't be all bad can he, after all he did save Stingmon." Kari said.

"Maybe but that still doesn't explain why he went from our Savior to our enemy." Matt said.

"Savior or not no one hurts my Ken and gets away with it." Yolie said.

" Returning to Kens question about why that man took his digiegg, I'd say he's planning something." Poromon said.

" Me too, suppose he's after all our digieggs, I won't be able to become Nerfertimon anymore." Gatomon said.

" Or Pegasusmon." Patamon said.

" Or any of our armor digivolutions." Upamon said.

" On the brighter side of things, Since Mileniumon is gone, Veemon can come back." Biyomon said.

" Speaking of which I'm going to visit Davis, before going back to the digital world." Sora said.

" Yeah, now that Veemons data is free again it should be easier for us to reach him." Tai said.

" We'll all see him and then go to the digital world and see if we can get Veemon's egg." Matt said.

_Suddenly the bell rang._

" Woah you guys better get to class, you don't want to be late." Gabumon said.

" Yeah we'll stay hidden." Agumon said.

_All the humans nodded and left the room after first telling their respective Digimon to stay out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_

**_Math Class_**

TK, Ken, Yolie and Kari, were all sitting in Ms.Briggens classroom listening to the roll call.

Ken Ichijouji

Here!

Yolie Inoue!

Here!

Kari Kamiya!

Here!

Davis Motomiya!

Motomiya?

"Motomiya here." Davis said calmly walking into the room.

T.K, Kari, Yolie and Ken all felt all the blood in their bodies run cold as they stared in shock " DAVIS!" They screamed in their heads.

" Mr. Motomiya glad to see you were able to find time in your busy schedule to grace us with your presence." Ms. Briggens said sarcasticly. " How about coming to school before getting a haircut?"

_Davis style had changed, ( A/N: Think of his hairstyle as an adult.)in place of his goggles wearing a pair of black sun shades. He was were a black and silver football Jersey, a black leather coat, black and silver baggy Jeans, and black boots. On his left hand was a silver ring with a black gem embedded on top. On both of his wrists were black and grey sweatbands._

" Anyway, you know the rules of my classroom,you come late you have to wait." Ms.Briggens continued.

Taking his shades off his face Davis looked the clock. " It 's only 8:25, I'm not late yet ." He said calmly.

Ms.Briggens eyes flashed with anger " You are by my book." she said.

Davis stared at her for 5 seconds before saying " Whatever."

Thinking she had beaten him Ms. Briggens smiled. Davis began to walk towards the door when he stopped. "By the way that answer is wrong." he said pointing to a problem on the board that she'd worked out.

" Excuse me?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" That-problem-is-wrong." He said slowly so she wouldn't miss a word.

_He then began pointing out all the faults of the equation. Unfortunately for M.s Briggens the principal was passing by and stopped to see Davis teaching her her own problem. After about two minutes of showing off his equation skills Davis looked upfrom the board._

" By the way where's my test?"

" Your test?" She asked knowing what he was talking about and praying that the principal would go away.

" Yeah you know the same one you made me take over because you _insisted_ that I had cheated on it."

" I...uh..." Ms.Briggens stammered.

" Oh here it is!" Davis picked his test off of her desk.

" Well what do you know I got 95, thanks to you my score went up ten points, so thank you for having no faith in me at all."

Ms.Briggens was speechless, Davis then walked over to her and whispered " I believe you were going to tell me to sit down in my seat."

Ms. Briggens nodded knowing that she and the Principal were going to have a long and serious talk.

_As the principal left Davis walked towards his seat he ignored the looks of hatred of Ms. Briggens, the excited whispering of the girls, and the stares the digidestined were giving him._

* * *

_**In the hallway three classes later**_

"Hey guys wait up!" Izzy yelled.

_T.K, Kari, Yolie, and Ken all turned around to seethe older digidestined running toward them._

" Good we caught you, there's a rumor going around the school that Davis was here and embarrased Ms. Briggens. " Tai said.

" It's true Davis was in our math class this morning."Yolie said

" But how is that possible?Even if he woke up last night a hospital doesn't just realease you like that." Izzy said.

" I don't know but we need to talk to him ASAP." Ken said.

" Yeah losing your digimon partner can really affect you." T.K backed him up.

" Easier said than done, from what I hear he has a new look thats got more girls going gaga over him than me when I was his age." Matt said " Not that I'm upset." he added quickly looking at Sora.

" Your right, how are we supposed to get him alone long enough?" Izzy asked.

" We'll find a way...we have too." Kari said.

* * *

_Matt's words proved to be true, Davis wasn't avoiding the digidestined but he wasn't trying to find them either. Whenever they saw him at least five girls were following him around. None of the digidestined had any luck, he hadn't brought his d-terminal to school to e-mail him, and he was never hanging around his locker. Not even Ken was able to speak with him at Soccer practice afterschool._

* * *

_**After School** _

_Kari was by herself on her way to the computer lab to the digital world, she had just come from cheerleading practice and had been trying to find Davis while the others had gone on ahead to see Gennai about the mysterious warrior. Unfortunately she had no luck. __She just about to turn a corner when she saw Davis by himself walking towards a staircase. Seeing her chance, she quietly followed him which took her to the roof. When she got there she saw Davis with his back turned to her, staring at the sun beginning to set in the horizon ( He was looking through the fence that surrounded the roof top). She wanted to talk to him, let him know she she was there. But for some reason she had difficulty speaking._

" Can I help you?" Davis asked with his back still turned to her.He turned around " Oh, its you." he said neutrally and knowing perfectly well who it was in the first place.

" Hi... What are you doing up here?" She asked not knowing were else to start.

"Just hanging around, why did the city pass a new law against that while I was..._asleep_... for five days? He asked enjoying how the question made his former crush uncomfortable."

Kari stayed silent for 30 seconds before she spoke up again. " The others and I feel terrible about what happened." she said softly. " We visited you every day in the hope that you'd wake up." "They're in the digital world right now looking for a way to get Veemon back."

" Veemon was absorbed by Mileniumon until he's destroyed he can't come back." Davis said acting as though he knew nothing about what happened.

" Mileniumon is gone, he was destroyed yesterday." Kari said

" Really?" Davis looked at her continuing to play his game of ignorance.

" Yeah some really powerful person used all these different digimon attacks and destroyed him easily. Veemons free again." She said thinking she had made some progress,how wrong she was."

" Kari what kind of a fool do you take me for?"

" What?"

" Do you really expect me to believe that nonsense? I'd sooner believe the toothfairy exists."

" But Davis I'm not ly-" Kari started only to get cut off.

" Futher more I couldn't care less if Veemon came back. The more I think about it is the more I realize that he was holding me back, His deletion was the best thing that could ever have happened to me."

" How can you say that?" Kari asked looking hurt." You and Veemon had one of the strongest bonds of friendship I'd ever seen."

" That bond was broken." Davis said. " I'm alot better off without him."

" Davis you know you still care about him!" she cried desperately tears were now rolling down her face. " Please don't act this way!"

Davis acted as though he hadn't heard her and turned back to the horizon

Kari realizing that she was about to break down and cry began to back away towards the door, when Davis walked up to her.

" Give these back to your brother, I don't need them anymore." he handed her his goggles.

Kari looked at the goggles Davis put in her hand and realized that that was his way of quitting the team.

She began to walk towards the door when she stopped and looked at him " I know the real you is still somewhere. I just hope you can find it, and when you do hopefully you'll take back what you said about Veemon,and these she said holding up the goggles."

Davis continued to look at the sun acting as though he was deaf.

_Kari walked away doing her best to stop crying._

_"How dare she try to take me on a guilt trip!"_ he thought furiously._ " I didn't start this they did." _He then smiled deviously, _" I'll teach them all a lesson they won't forget."_

Looking around to make sure he was alone he gathered dark energy and then yelled.

" DIMENSIONAL CROSS!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Wow that was tense! By the way it might takea while to update my story because I have to study more ( I didn't do as welll as I wanted in the first marking period) don't worry I wont wait till christmas relax! It only takes me about two or three hours of typing ( If I write a chapter for toolong I begin to lose interest.) 

Preveiw: The Digidestined faceoff against Davis, who gets another digiegg. Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Corrupted Miracles  
Scars run deep  
Chapter 16:  
By: S.Stryker

Discliamer: **_Important: _**Please keep in mind that whenever Davis is in the Digital world he automatically becomes that Warrior described in chapter 14. But when he goes back to the real world He converts back into the clothes he was wearing upon going there, the same goes for his hair ( Adult style).

* * *

_Gatomon was sitting in the Computer lab by herself. She decided to wait for Kari while the others went off to see Gennai. She looked at the clock on the wall._

_" Even with cheerleading practice she's late." _Gatomon thought.

_The poor cat had been worried sick about her partner all day. She and the other digimon had found out from thier partners that somehow Davis woke up from his coma and was playing school "Perfect boy". He made his teammates look like amatuers on the soccer field at practice ( including Ken), got a new style that made him Odiaba High schools' number one elligible bachelor, and making all the hard problems his teachers gave him look like childs play. Undoubtly Kari would try to talk with him, and who knew how he'd respond._

_" Kari, where are you?"_ she thought.

_Almost on que the door opened and Kari walked in wiping eyes. Gatomon jumped up._

" Kari whats wrong? Did any of those boys harass you?" She asked getting her claws ready.

"N..No...its..Davis... he.." She stammered holdling up the goggles.

Gatomon understood " There, there its going to be okay. Davis is just a little upset right now, I know I'd be if I lost you." She said sitting down next to Kari who was sitting on a chair.

Kari looked at Gatomon. " But he said that he was happy that Veemon died...he said he was better off without him."

Gatomon frowned _" He said that, and gave back the goggles? That definitely doesn't sound like Davis."_ she thought.

" Whatever he said I guarentee he didn't mean." Gatomon said comforting her. " Once we get Veemon back this nightmare will be over and we can all be friends again. The longer we spend here feeling sorry, the more emotional damage he's going through. You know as well as I do that if it was me or Wormon or any of the other digimon Davis would have done everything he could plus more to get us back."

Kari smiled and nodded "Your right lets go."

* * *

_**In the DigitalWorld**_

"Alright guys Gennai's house isn't thatmuch farther now we should be there in about ten minutes." Tai said to the others.

_The Digidestined had been spending the last half hour walking to Gennais', they decided to avoid flying in fear of attracting any enemies that may have been looking for them, namely the mysterious warrior._

"It's about time its been awhile since I walked this far my feet are getting sore." Sora said.

" If you want I could carry you." Matt grinned.

Sora smiled at him " Oh sweetie."

" Oh get a room you two." Tai said.

Everyone bursted out laughing.

" My my my isn't this lovely sight." a voice above them said.

The Digidestined and their respective digimon all looked up to see the same Warrior who stole Kens' digiegg yesterday.

Everyone Digivolve! Tai yelled.

AGUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO...

GABUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO...

OMNIMON!

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...ANGEMON!

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...ANKYLOMON!

ANGEMON...ANKYLOMON...DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...SHAKKOUMON!

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...STINGMON!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...ARQUILOMON!

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVETOOO... IKKAKUMON!

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...ZUDOMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...MEGAKABUTERIMON!

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...BIRDRAMON!

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...GARUDAMON!

"All this attention for me? I feel speacil." the warrior mocked.

" Who are you ,and what did you do with my digiegg?" Ken demanded.

" Thats for me to know, as for my name it's of no importance to insignificant worms as yourself." the warrior said." I'm here for your eggs, now we can do this the easy way or the fun way." he ignited his fists.

" I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say its been awhile since we had fun." T.K said.

The warrior smiled " So be it."

He disappeared.

" Where'd he go?" Joe asked.

FIRE ROCKET! The attack came from the sky.

Everyone managed to dodge it." Everyone split up!" Cody yelled to the Digimon.

Everyone quickly did as they were told.

" This is stupid, how are we supposed to fight what we can't see?" Stingmon asked to no one in particular in midair. A flash came from behind him.

" Look out!" Arquilomon yelled.

It was too late the warrior appeared behind Stingmon.

" FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

The attack impacted with Stingmons back, forcing him to to fall towards the earth.

" I got you!"Arquilomon saved him before he hit the ground.

" Thanks!" Stingmon gasped.

" GARURU CANNON!" Omnimon shouted.

"WING BLADE!" the warrior sliced through the attack with his arm.

" Thats' my move!"Garudamon said furiously. She flew towards the Warrior " I'll show you how it's done!"

" WING BLADE!" She shouted.

" STRIPER CANNON!" the warrior countered. The Wing Blade missed the Warrior but Garudamon didn't have the same luck with the Striper Cannon and was hit.

Mega Kabuterimon took this chance to attack. " HORN BUSTER!"

" POSITRON LASER!" the warriors attack went through the horn buster and hit MegaKabuterimnon in the chest.

" Let's see... two ultimate digimon down in less than five minutes...ultimates , thats got to be a record..."

Zudomon roared in rage at the sight of his fallen comrades. " VULCANS' HAMMER!"

The warrior dodged the attack which hit Shakkoumon. He then attacked Zudomon "FLYING PHEONIX!"

Stingmon began to rush at the Warrior on Arquilomon's back.

The warrior grinned. " CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" The attack hit Arquilomon who was carrying Stingmon causing them both to fall.

The warrior smiled " Well that didn't last long...wait " He frowned and began counting the fallen digimon " one, two, three, four, five, six? Where's Omni...?"

He cut himself of in mid-sentence to dodge a punch that was thrown at the back of his head in the attempt of a surprise attack by Omnimon.

"Hello, you may look like a Holy Knight, but an angel you are not!" he taunted

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"A familiar feminine voice yelled out. " Did someone say angel?"

" Angewomon!" Omnimon yelled.

" Kari!" the Digidestined yelled.

" Sorry we're late!" Kari panted running up to them.

" Hey buddy you got a name?" Angewomon yelled to the warrior who had smacked the Celestial Arrow away from him.

The Warrior smiled " It's Raiyoko ( A/N: I was looking at Japanese names and saw that dark means 'Kurai' and 'Yoko' means side so I chopped the words up a bit). You should be thankful I don't usually give out my name to those who are weak."

Raiyoko looked down at the digidestined and then at the two remaining digimon "Your friends weren't much fun, I wonder if your partners will be entertaining."

" LEAVE THEM ALONE!" They yelled.

Raiyoko ignored them and teleported in front of the digidestined who backed away in fear, unfortunately Yolie happened to drop her D-terminal.

" Oh No!" she cried. She tried to run to it but he put up a forcefield causing her to fall back.

" YOLIE!" Everyone yelled, (Ken the loudest).

Smiling Raiyoko picked up the D-terminal. He put his hand over the screen which began to glow. The digieggs of Love and Sincerety flew into his hand.

" Looks like I got two more..., later los..ARRGH!"

_While Raiyoko had been taking the eggs out of the terminal Omnimon snuck up behind him and used his sword to slash him across the back. Had Raiyoko not seen him at the last second and moved out of the way his Spinal chord would have been cut in half. However the tip of Omnimons Sword did manage to leave a painful scratch on the surface of his back._

Screaming in pain Raiyoko whipped around and slammed his fist into Omnimon face causing the helm to almost completley shatter "YOU BITCH!" He screamed.

" THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU ALL HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" He then teleported away without noticing that Omnimons stunt had forced him to drop the Digiegg of Sincerity and Yolie's D-terminal.

" My Digiegg!" Yolie said picking sincerity and putting back in the D-terminal.

" Yolie!"

Yolie turned around to see her friends running to her. Ken reached her first.

" Yolie are you alright! Don't ever scare me like that! What if something happened to you!" he almost yelled.

Yolie smiled " Ken your starting to sound like my brother." she said in a joking tone.

Ken stared at his girlfriend with tears in his eyes, he'd been so scared for her life. If he'd lost her he didn't know what he'd do. He then hugged her tightly.

Yolie hugged him back " I'm fine, I'm not going to leave you...I promise." she said softly.

* * *

_**Davis's Room**_

_Davis stepped out of a portal that had opened up in the middle of his room. Stumbling towards his nightstand he put the Digiegg of love in his terminal. Taking of his leather coat, football jersey, and white tanktop He went to hisfull length mirror, picked up a handheld mirror and turned his back to the full lengthed one so he could see what Omnimon had done._

" Biiiitttccchhh." he said softly.

The tip of Omnimon sword had left a scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. Lucky for Davis the sword didn't actually go into his body and the scar was a surface cut. It still hurt like hell though.

Picking up a bottle of rubbing alcohol, he poured some of the liquid down his back and clenched his teeth ignoring the sting.

He then smiled _"Fools, you didn't stand a chance against me today, and I only get more powerful after every defeat." _he thought.

He then began to laugh at the thought of how the next encounter with the Digidestined would go.

* * *

Disclaimer: Even in defeat Davis wins. Omnimon did alot more harm than good.Who knows how strong he'll be next time? I do thats who! Speaking of next time... 

Preview: Next time Tai and the others confront Davis about quitting. Ps. In either the next chapter or the the one after the digidestined are going to figure out that their enemy is human. I'll say no more, Later Days!


	17. Chapter 17

Corrupted Miracles  
Could he be Human?  
Chapter: 17  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**The Kamiya House**_

_The Digidestined and respective digimon had retreated to the Kamiya house to plan thier next step of action. The digimon were all sound asleep in Tai and Kari's bedroom. So the humans decided to hold their meeting in the living room where they wouldn't be disturbed._

" Okay, so at least now we know that this guy actually after all our Digieggs." T.K said.

" Yeah, and we actually got a name out of him." Cody said.

" So that leaves two questions, what does he want with them and is he working for somebody." Matt said.

" Let's pray he's not." Joe said "You saw how powerful he was, and if he's working for someone that means that someone is even stronger than Raiyoko."

" I still can't believe I let him get my Digiegg." Yolie said sadly " I'm so sorry Sora." She said looking at her Predessor.

Sora put a comforting arm around her friend "It's okay, I'm just glad your safe."

" We all are, Its not your fault Yolie he might have killed you." Izzy said

" Yeah and I'd much rather lose an egg than a friend." Tai added.

Yolie smiled.

" Still what are going to do now?"Matt asked

" You know I've always asked myself what would happen if we were in a predicament like this and Davis wasn't around to help us." Ken said " I now have my answer and to tell you truth I liked it alot better not knowing."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Not only that but things may have gone alot differently if we had Imperialdramon." Izzy said.

" We've got to get our leader back." T.K said. " But until then we do exactly what Davis would do, find a Miracle."

Kari sighed.

Sora looked at her " Kari is something wrong?"

The rest of the team looked at her.

Kari nodded and held up Davis's goggles.

Everyone stared at the goggles unable to speak.

Finally Tai spoke up " Kari, what happened?"

Kari then told them everythingabout her conversation with Davis including his lack of sadness involving Veemon's death.

When she finished the others were in shock. " He said that?" Ken asked in disbelief.

" Even in a bad mood Davis wouldn't talk like that especially not to Kari." Izzy said.

" Do you think he's hiding his pain by acting cold?" Yolie asked Joe.

" There has been cases were thats happened" Joe answered.

" When I lost Wormon I was devastated, my mind shut off everyone around me and I just slept for Heaven knows how long." Ken said recalling his experience.

" We've got to talk to him." Tai said.

* * *

_**The next day in the lunchroom at school**_

" Davis we need to talk, can you come for a minute?" Matt asked.

He and the others ( except for Joe) had been trying to talk to Davis but girls were always surrounding him. Finally Matt decided to try to get Davis away from his fans instead of the other way around.

Matt expected Davis to show off by refusing, but instead he said "Sure, I'll be right back ladies." He got up and followed Matt much to the protest of the girls.

He followed Matt into an empty classroom where he found the other Digidestined.

" Whats all this, a convention?" Davis asked grinning.

" Davis we need to talk." Matt repeated.

" Yeah, you already said that. Now can you get to the point? You should never a lady waiting let alone a whole group of them." Davi replied

" We heard what happened on the roof yesterday." Sora said.

Davis looked at Kari " I can guess from who."

Ignoring Davis's action Kari spoke up " Davis we just want to help."

" I don't need any help, I've actually never felt better In my entire life." Davis said casually. " I finally only have to look after number one, and to tell you the truth I like better this way."

" Davis..." Tai began.

" Besides even if I wanted to be Digidestined again I don't have my Digivice or my Digimon." he said cutting Tai off.

" Davis a Digimon and Digivice don't make the Digidestined this does." T.K said pointing to his heart. " Don't you remember when you said that to those kids, and we stopped Malomyotismon? As forVeemon, we can get him back."

Davis slowly clapped his hands " Bravo T.K, that was nice speech except for two things, one I didn't really believe that those kids could help us beat Malomyotismon, but I was desperate." He said lying through his teeth. " Secondly even if I wanted Veemon back, the chances of him returning from the grave are slim."

" What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Davi smiled " I see your all a little ignorant to how the Primary Village works. Allow me to clarify for you, When a digimon is destroyed its data is sent to the Primary Village to be reborn, however the data that is sent to the village is the spirit of the Digimon. In order for it to come back in needs a physical body, so the program of the Primary village searches the digital world for a digimon of the same species to copy the outline its body to give the newly made body to the destroyed digimon. In case you don't understand what I mean think back to when Wormon was deleted. His data was sent to the Primary Village, since the Digital World is full of Wormon it was easy for the Primary Program to find and copy a Wormon's body. However its slightly different with Veemon, see he's rare, there barely any of him left if any. The chances of the Primary program finding another Veemon to copy are close to impossible. By the time Veemon came back we'll all be drinking chicken through a straw."

The Digiestined were speechless, _" He's right... for the longest while I've been wondering how rebirth works but how is it Davis knows this_?" Izzy thought.

" Davis..." Tai began again.

_Suddenly the bell rang_

Davis walked towards the door. " I have to go now. This has been a great talk guys it really has, and I for one feel so much better about myself."

He then walked out.

" Well that plan went straight to hell."Matt said.

" This is worse than I thought." Ken said.

" There was no sadness or remorse in his voice." Cody said.

"Could he really not care about Veemon?"Yolie asked.

" I'll talk to Davis later." Tai said. " We'll meet at my house later to talk about Raiyoko. In the mean time everyone stay out of the digital world,this guy is tough and we can't keep losing Digieggs. Plus leaving them here in the real world isn't an option because somehow our enemies find ways to come to our world and that could endanger our families. Izzy in the meantime keep trying to contact Gennai."

* * *

_**One Week later in the Computer lab after school**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T REACH GENNIA?" Tai yelled.

_All the Digidestined (except for Davis) were in the Computer lab. One week passed since their meeting with Davis, Neither Tai nor the others had been able to talk to him. Despite his Captain position he skipped every Soccer practice to handle what he called personal business. Everyday after school theDigidestined would meet and discuss a new step against Raiyoko and every day Izzy would tell them Gennai wasn't replyinghis emails._

" Tai relax Izzy's doing the best he can." Sora said softly, she was worried. She and Matt could see where the stress was getting to him.

" I can't relax! Gennai's missing, we haven't gone to the digital world in seven days, meanwhile Raiyoko's probably getting stronger, Davis quit the team."

Sora walked over to him and gave him a hug to calm him down. She found that this often calmed Matt down when he was stressed out.

Matt smiled, he had no reason to feel threatend by this. He knew it was in Sora's nature to care about her friends, its what he liked so much about her.

Tai calmed down and returned the hug. After about two minutes Sora pulled away smiling " Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Tai said. " Sorry Izzy."

"It's cool." Izzy replied

Tai turned to the computer "Come on everyone."

" We're we going?" Joe asked.

Tai looked at his friends " To the Digital World to bring the battle to Raiyoko."

" Your right lets get a surprise attack on him." T.K said.

" But we don't know where he is." Yolie said.

" Trust me he'll find us." He nodded at Kari who opened the gate.

_When the digidestined and their digimon disappeared through the gate, a fly on the wall flew on the floor and began changing its form. It grew5 ft 10 inches tall,Its wings retracted into its back, Brown hair grew on its head, its face became human, its eyes brown an human. It grew fingers, legs, and feet. When the transformation was over Davis Motomiya was standing in place of the fly._

"So they want to get the drop on me huh?" He smiled, made sure he was alone, gathered dark energy and yelled.

DIMENSIONAL CROSS!

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Don't be so surprised, I told you Davis had the power of Metamorphisis when in the real world, which means he can transform into anybody or anything. I don't mind telling you He'll use this ability in a later chapter to get a Digiegg.

Preview: The Digidestined discover Raiyoko may be human, and Gennai and the other Guardians reach Azulongmon in his meditation room.

P.S I'll answer **five **questions from up to my **one hundredth **review **about the sequel** to Corrupted Miracles. **I will not answer the questions ifthey risk giving away the story.** I already have 95 reviews so hurry! R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

Corrupted Miracles  
Could he be human?  
Chapter: 18  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_Gennai and the other Guardians ran up ( or in Zhquiaomons case flew) another flight of stairs. When they reached the top Gennai stopped._

" There's Azulongmon's chamber, its down the hall." He pointed.

" Oh thank god!" Ebuwumon panted for breath.

Gennai approached the the door, put his hand on it, and closed his eyes. His body began to glow a soft blue.

* * *

_**Inside Azulongmon's Chamber**_

Azulongmon was floating in the middle of the room in deep meditation. _" Something's happening...I can feel it."_ He thought. _" This isn't good, the last time I felt this power was from B. Azulongmon, I wouldn't be surprised if Gennai..."_

_Suddenly Azulongmon felt a familiar presence reaching out out to him._

_" Speak of the devil..."

* * *

_

_**Back to Gennai**_

Gennai stopped glowing, opened his eyes and backed away from the door which sprang up. He and the others walked in and came face to face with the Eastern Guardian.

" Gennia what brings you here?" he asked.

" Azulongmon there is a dark presence in the digital world, and about two weeks ago the 'NecriousStone' activated. I fear something or someone may have come in contact with it."

Azulongmon looked away. The guardians looked at each other.

Gennai continued " Azulongmon, the Necrious Stone was created before I came into existance and you and the others kept its knowledge away from me, please... the Digidestined may be in danger they need to know exactly what their up against."

Azulongmon stayed quiet then he spoke up " Your right Gennai, if the Necrious Stone is responsible for what's happening, then we cannot ignore it, ...come I will tell of its origin."

Gennai sat down. The guardians did the same they already knew the story but it was rare that Azulongmon told it due to painful memories.

Azulongmon began. " The Necrious Stone itself isn't powerful but the Digimon imprisoned within it is. Five hundred years ago..."

* * *

**_The Digital World_**

_The Digidestined and their digimon were walking and flying through a large rocky plain. Their Digimon all at their highest level, on high alert._

All of a sudden they saw a flash of light behind them, everyone spun around and saw Raiyoko standing there.

" Well if it isn't my old friends! They've come back to play, Its been a while, I was beginning to think youu weren't coming back."

" You wish..." Omnimon growled.

" No I don't actually I was getting bored, by the way thanks so for that _gift _last time I'll be sure to repay you back with interest."

"Guys you might want to back away, this could get messy." Silphymon said.

Raiyoko disappeared and reappeared in midair, the others went after him.

STATIC FORCE! Silphymon yelled.

Raiyoko dodged it. FLAME INFERNO! Silphymon dodged it, Garudamon meanwhile snuck up behind him WING BLADE!

Raiyoko dodged it, Unfortunately Silphymon was hit.

"Silphymon!" Garudamon yelled. Unfortunately Raiyoko took advantage of the distraction STATIC FORCE! He yelled. The attack hit Garudamon knocking her out of the air.

Raiyoko started laughing " It's only fair..." He spun around and grabbed the Spiking strike Stingmon was going to hit him with.

"Face facts_ insect_ your just a champion." He let go of the blade and slammed his fist into Stingmons stomach,who doubled over in pain.

Raiyoko laughed "Without your DNA partner your useless!"

Raiyoko's taunting of Veemon angered Stingmon, He straightened up and without warning threw a blitz of punches in Raiyokos face landing each one.

" YEAH GET HIM STINGMON!" Ken yelled.

Stingmon punched Raiyoko in the face 35 times and then clenched his fist **hard** for a super blow.

" HERE'S THE KILL!" He yelled throwing the last punch.

Raiyoko regained his senses and blocked Stingmon's punch with his arm.

He grinned " Not bad, so you can get tough when your pissed." He chuckled. " Unfortunately your punches didn't hurt me, they caught me off gaurd."

"YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?" Stingmon sent a power kick into Raiyoko's gut which landed.

" ARRGH!" The force of the kick sent Raiyoko flying toward Shakkoumon, Zudomon, and Mega Kabuterimon who were charging up.

JUSTICE BEAM!

VULCAN HAMMER!

HORN BUSTER!

" Oh Shit." Raiyoko muttered.

Evryone watched as he and the attacks impacted.

" YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL TEAM WORK!" Tai and Matt yelled.

" There's no way he could could have survived that!" T.K yelled happily.

" That my friends is the power of knowledge" Izzy said putting his hand on Cody's shoulder.

" Not to forget to mention reliability." Joe said following Izzy's action.

Cody looked up and grinned at his Predessesors. " Yeah."

"Stingmon is something wrong? " Ken asked, his digimon was looking around nervously.

Everyone looked at the Insect-type Digimon.

" If Raiyoko was destroyed why didn't we hear the sound of his deletion?" Stingmon asked.

" Maybe The sound of the attacks over shadowed it?" MegaKabuterrimon said trying to convince himself.

" Or maybe I was never killed." A voice behind him said.

Zudomon, Shakkoumon, and MegaKabuterrimon all turned around to see Raiyoko standing there with a grin on his face and his arms outstretched in front of him.

" GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!" T.K yelled.

" THEY USED TO MUCH ENERGY IN THAT LAST ASSAULT!" Joe yelled. " THEY CAN BARELY STAND!"

" OH NO!" Izzy and Cody yelled.

Raiyoko grinned "DESPERADO BLASTER!"

The three ultimates were hit in the attack and were forced to convert back to rookie.

" NO!" Stingmon yelled, he tried to rush to his friends but Raiyoko held up his hand "ROARING FLAME!" Stingmon was hit and dedigivolved back into Wormon.

" You know If I didn't know better I'd say you guys wanted to hurt me." Raiyoko mocked.

" NOW WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DO THAT!" Silphymon yelled from the air. " STATIC FORCE!"

" Thats exactly what I was thinking." Raiyoko teased smacking the attack back at Silphymon.

_" Now Aquilamon_!" Gatomon thought. " SILPHYMON DE-DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO...GATOMON!...AQUILAMON!"

The Dedigivolution allowed the now seperate Digimon to Dodge the attack. Aquilamon then caught Gatomon on her back and beganto fly towards Raiyoko.

BLAST RINGS!

LIGHTNINING SPEAR! Raiyoko countered.

The lightning spear went through the blast rings destroying them, and headed for Aquilamon.

" GATOMON NOW!" Aquilamon yelled.

Gatomon jumped off Aquilamons back dodging the attack but Aquilamon was hit and forced back to rookie.

" I won't let your sacrifice be in vain Hawkmon." Gatomon said loud enough for Raiyoko to hear. " KARI WE NEED ANGEWOMON!" she yelled.

Kari nodded " RIGHT!"

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... ANGEWOMON!

CELESTIAL ARROW!

Raiyoko just barely dodged it. _" I get it now, the whole plan was to catch me of guard. Silphymon attacked knowing I would counter it, when I did thatshe Dedigivolved instead of dodging it, I should have known better when Aquilamon headed for a direct attack It wasn't to attack me it was to trick me so I'd be distracted long enough for Angewomon to Digivolve_!"

" Clever, they used used my own ego against me." he muttered under his breath.

"YOLIE,QUICKLY I NEED SHURIMON!" Hawkmon yelled.

Raiyoko looked at Hawkmon who was still standing. " They tricked me again!" he thought furiously.

Yolie completely forgetting what the enemy was after took out her D-terminal.

Raiyoko took this chance and teleported next to Yolie snacthing the pocket-sized computer out of her hand. He then regained possesion of Sincerity.

" NO!" Hawkmon yelled, then fainted.

" Here you can have your terminal back four-eyes." Raiyoko dropped the terminal. " I have what I want." he said looking at the egg of sincerity in his hand.

" GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Omnimon yelled.

Raiyoko rushed at him " TRANSENDANT SWORD!" he yelled using his arm as a blade. The attack cut through Omnimons armor.

" What goes around comes around." Raiyoko said.

" I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!" Angewomon yelled from the air. " CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Raiyoko dodged the attack which hit Omnimon forcing him to convert back to his two rookies.

" NO!" Tai and Matt yelled.

" Only Angewomon is left." Kari said.

Raiyoko disappeared and reappeared in front of Angewomon and put his hand on her stomach "DRAGON IMPULSE!"

The attack knocked Angewomon out of the air.

" ANGEWOMON!" Kari yelled she ran to her fallen digimon.

" TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Raiyoko yelled. " TERRA DESTROYER!"

" KARI GET OUT OF THERE!" Sora and Yolie yelled while Matt, Izzy and Ken did their best to restrian Tai and T.K.

"Kari... run." Angewomon gasped.

" I'm not leaving you!" Kari cried. She looked up to see the attack getting closer.

" KARI!" Everyone yelled.

" HA HA HA DIE!" Raiyoko yelled. Suddenly he stopped " Huh?"

* * *

xxxxxx Flashback: xxxxxx 

_It was two days after Malomyotismon was defeated. Davis was walking home from Soccer practice through Odiaba park._

" Davis wait up!"

Davis turned around to see Kari running towards him.

" Hey Kari. Hows it going?"

" Fine, can we talk for a second?"

" Sure."

They sat down on a bench" T.K told me that during Malomyotismons illusion you personally went for him."

" Yeah." Davis said.

" I just wanted to thank you for that, I thought it was sweet how you thought of the team before trying to score points with me."she smiled.

Davis grinned " Yep, thats me Mr. Reliable."

Kari laughed. " Don't Joe hear you say that."

They continued to laugh for another minute until Davis stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Kari what ever happens, I promise I'll always look out for you, always."

xxxxxx End Flashback xxxxx

" KARI!" he yelled.

Without thinking twice he teleported in front of the attack and kicked it away from her like a Soccerball. They ball of energy flew into the sky and exploded, he saved her life.

Raiyoko then landed in a knealing position next to Kari because his leg was now bleeding. Not badly but there were scratches where blood was leaking out slowly.

Kari looked at his leg and gasped.

" This isn't over child of light believe it." Raiyoko said through clenched teeth. He then teleported away.

" KARI!" Kari looked up to see the Digdestined running toward her.

" Are you okay?" Tai almost yelled, hugging her.

Kari nodded.

" Don't ever do something like that again!" T.K almost yelled.

Tai let go of her. " T.K's right supposed Raiyoko hadn't...saved you..." The realization hit him " Raiyoko saved you..."

Sora wrapped her arms around Kari " Lets get back to the real world."

* * *

_**Izzy's room**_

_The Digidestined and their Digimon went through a T.v and reappeared in Izzy's room to discuss thier next step._

" I don't get this guy, first he tries to take our Digieggs, and then he saves Kari." Matt said.

" Plus he counters every attack we throw at him, usually when we face off against a digimon we can find a weakness but this guy has a move to block that weakness." Gabumon added..

" He's definitely working alone." Joe said. " If he was working for someone he would have taken all our eggs while we were weak."

" That's true, and he would have taken our lives as well." Sora said.

" Not to forget to mention he wouldn't have saved Kari."Ken said

" He still got my Digiegg though." Yolie said sadly. " I was so stupid."

" It's my fault Yolie." Hawkmon said. " I forget about what he wanted."

"Kari is something wrong?" T.K asked. The girl hadn't said anything since they got back.

Kari got up and walked to the window to look at the horizon where the sun was setting.

" I saw him bleeding." She said.

" Who?" Tai asked.

" Him...Raiyoko he was bleeding."Kari said.

" When?" Izzy asked getting up.

" When he kicked his attack away...he knealed on the leg he used next to me... It was bleeding."

" But neither Digimon or people like Gennai bleed, not even in the real world." Tentomon said.

" Maybe...he's not digital matter." Kari said slowly.

" What do you mean?"Gatomon asked. But Izzy understood.

" She means maybe he wasn't created in the digitalworld." he said.

Tai looked at him beginning to understand " You mean?"

" Yep." Izzy nodded. " Maybe he's human."

* * *

Disclaimer: They've figured it out. Raiyoko's identity will be revealed soon.** IMPORTANT:** Davis did not save Kari out of love. I already said I'm **not **making this story or the Sequel a Daikari (though I am a fan of it). Also I'm a little surprised no one reviewed me about the sequel (its too late now.) though the one question I got I will answer ( even though it wasn't about the sequel and it was past one hundred.) 

_**WarriorSeadra **_: Your guess isn't far from the truth ( for once, no offense.) Davis does become one of the digidestined temporarily and gets a digiegg.

Preveiw: Ken accidentally finds out about Davis, ( I know, I'm excited too.) R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Corrupted Miracles  
Revealations  
Chapter:19  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Izzy's room**_

" Hold on a second are you saying we've been getting crap beaten out of us by a human!" Tai asked sounding slightly peeved.

" I hate too admit it, but yeah." Izzy said also slightly feeling annoyed at the very thought. " How else would you explain Raiyoko bleeding?"

" That's just embarrassing." Agumon muttered.

" But how is that even possible, not even Ken was able to use all those ablities when he was Kaiser." Biyomon said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

" The Necrious Stone." Ken said finally.

Everyone looked at him.

" The Necrious Stone." he repeated. " It can give humans speacil abilities as well as Digimon, plus it just activated about a week ago."

" You think someone touched it?" Matt asked.

" How else would you explain all this?" Ken replied. " Someone must've found and came in contact with it."

" That's definitely not good." Gatomon said.

" Hey I just realized something." Yolie said. " If this guy touched the Necrious Stone that means he would've had to have gotten into the Digital World right?"

Everyone nodded. Sora then saw were Yolie was going with this.

"Which would mean he's a digidestined." She finished.

" That's true but the're **alot** of digidestined in the world." Cody said putting an emphasis on alot.

" True, but how many of them have a scar on their backs?" Yolie said

" A scar?" Gatomon asked sounding confused.

" Yes, remember Omnimon gave him one at that last battle. If he's really human then it shouldn't have gone away."

" Oh no!" Ken exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him.

" If this guy's human then that means he has access to both worlds, and he can come after us at anytiime!"

" Your right we're going to have to be extra careful." T.K said.

" No, you don't understand!" Ken said getting frantic. " He'll eventually go after Davis, who has no idea what's going on!"

_The digidestined froze, because of everything that happened they completely forgot about their ex-teammate. Everyone then dived their hands into their pockets for their cellphones and D-terminals, and all tried to call and email him. As cold as he'd been acting they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if something happened to him. However his D-terminal was off, and he wasn't picking up his cellphone. Plus Mrs.Motomiya said he wasn't home._

" Everyone split up in groups of two, check in all of Davis's usual hangouts and report back to our 'Odiaba park meeting spot in two hours." Tai said.

* * *

_**Two hours later Odiaba Park**_

" Any luck?" Tai asked the team, when he and Matt arrived.

" He wasn't at school, T.K and I are sure of that." Ken said.

" He's not in the mall, Kari and I checked." Sora said.

" Cody and I went back to his house to see if he came home, not even Mrs. Motomiya knows where he is." Joe said.

" Well a least we can rule out the Digital World." Yolie said. She and Izzy couldn't find him in the park.

" Yeah his Digivice was destroyed when Cyberdramon..." Gatomon stopped, the memories were too painful.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes as the familiar feeling of guilt rose up.

" You know it's weird, when Cody and I went to Davis's house, Mrs. Motomiya was acting like her usual cheerful self." Joe said.

" It wasn't exactly the reaction, we thought we'd get. We expected for her to be a little more defensive about her son, but it was as if she forgot about the whole coma incident." Cody said.

" Do you think Raiyoko got to him already?" Kari asked quietly.

" Lets not think that way. If we can't get to Davis I say we let him come to us." Ken said.

" What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Odiaba High is hosting the championship soccer match tomorrow at school remember? ( A/N: I didn't put this in earlier chapters don't bother looking.) Davis wouldn't miss it for the world, we can warn him after the game."

" That's a good a plan as any." Izzy said.

" Look its getting late, Everyone go home and get some rest, and just to be on the safe side keep trying to email him and call him on his cellphone." Tai said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

" Ken I'm worried, do you think something happened to him?" Yolie asked.When everyone went their ways Ken decided to walk her home. 

" I'm sure he's fine Yolie." Ken replied. In reality he was worried too it usually wasn't hard to find or contact Davis. However he didn't want Yolie to have a restless night.

Yolie looked at her boyfriend._" I can tell your worried too Ken."_ she thought.

Ken gave her hand a friendly squeeze " Look were talking about Davis here. He gets into situations all the time and gets himself virtually unscathed. He'll be fine trust me" he said as if he could read her thoughts.

Yolie smiled.

Ken smiled back. _" Don't turn me into a liar Davis." _he thought.

" He's fine." he repeated.

* * *

**__**

The next morning in the digital world.

" AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Davis yelled blowing up another mountain. He was far from okay, he was going through emotional distress.

TERRA DESTROYER!

TERRA DESTROYER!

TERRA DESTROYER!

_" Why, did I do that yesterday_?" he thought furiously. _" Why didn't I just let her die?"_

He flew high into the air above the clouds, and then turned around and began to drop towards the ground.

DARK TORNADO! His body began to spin like a tornado causing him to fall faster while spinning 360 degrees. He then pulled out of it, letting the tornado he formed continue spinning.

FIRE ROCKET! He shot flames at the tornado (which was his size) causing them to mix into a flaming tornado. It continued to fall towards the ground.

The tornado then hit the ground causing a huge explosion.

" WHATS WRONG WITH MMMMEEEEEEE!" he yelled in frustration.

He began to catch his breath while having a flashback from yesterday.

xxxxx:Flashback:xxxxx

_Davis stepped out of a portal from the Digital to his room. He limped toward his D-terminal and put the egg of Sincerity inside. He then grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and sat on his bedand began working on his leg. Thats when he heard his mom talking on the phone._

" Hello, Motomiya residence... Oh, Hello Tai how is everything?...thats good,...Davis? I don't think he came home yet , hold on I'll check.

_" Damn." _he thought. He retreated back to the Digital world.

xxxxx:Flashback ends:xxxx

Davis checked his pulse._" I need to calm down."_ he thought. _" What I did yesterday meant nothing, still..."_

He then looked at the direction of the sunlight using it as a clock. " I'd better get back to Odaiba, I'm already late for my soccer match." he said to himself.

Taking one last look at the Digital World, he teleported away.

* * *

_**Odiaba Highschool Championship Soccermatch**_

" GO KEN GO! YEAH!"

" Yolie we're supposed to be looking for Davis." Sora said.

_The digidestined and their respective digimon had all come to the game in the hope to find their once leader only he hadn't shown up and there were ten minutes left in the game._

" I know but...YEAH!" she screamed when Ken tied the score 3 to 3.

The digidestined sweatdropped.

Ken looked at the large crowd in the stands who were chanting his name.

_" Where are you Davis_?" he thought desperately.

"AND THE SCORED IS TIED 3 TO 3 THANKS TO ONE OF ODAIBA HIGH'S STAR PLAYERS KEN ICTHIJOUJI."said Chet (Announcer#1) over the intercom. " SPEAKING OF STAR PLAYERS WHERE'S THE OTHER STAR PLAYER DAVIS MOTOMIYA?"

" I HAVE NO IDEA CHET, WITHOUT THEIR TEAM CAPTAIN AND STAR PLAYER, PLUS WITH ONLY 8 MINUTES LEFT IN THE GAME ODAIBA HIGH IS...WAIT HE'S HERE!" Bob (Announcer #2) yelled.

The crowd screamed in delight at the sight of Davis. He was in his Soccer Uniform holding his gymbagand standing on top of the staircase that led to the field. As he walked down he ignored to the "go get them" from the boys and the " I love you." by the girls.

The entire team stopped to se their captain coming towards them. The opposing team took advantage of this and scored.

" OHHH THATS TOO BAD FOR ODAIBA." Bob said over the roars of disapproval by the Odaiba fans.

"I AGREE BOB THAT WAS PERFECTLY LEGAL SINCE NEITHER THE COACH OR TEAM CALLED TIME-OUT." said Chet.

* * *

" DAVIS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? the coach yelled after calling a time out and bringing the team in. 

" Taking care of personal business." He said as usual. " Torri I'm taking your spot." he said to one of the teammates.

Torri nodded, he needed a break anyway. He began to walk towards the bench when the coach stopped him. " No Torri." he said " Davis,_ your _goind to the bench."

" Your benching me?"Davis asked in a calm and slightly annoyed tone.

" Thats right, your beyond late and You don't have a good excuse for it either." the coach said in a disappointed tone.

" If I'm not in this game we'll lose." Davis said.

" You should have thought of that before."

Davis began to walk away.

" Where do you think you're going?" the coach asked.

" Anywhere but here, I'm not going to stay here and wacth us lose." Davis replied.

" Davis if you leave now your off this team." the coach said.

Davis just continued walking.

" WHAT'S THIS? DAVIS MOTOMIYA IS WALKING AWAY!" Bob yelled.

"THAT RIGHT BOB, THAT COACH ISN'T GOING TO LET MOTOMIYA PLAY DUE TO HIS TARDENESS WHICH JUST GOES TO SHOW THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM!"Chet replied.

_The crowd roared in disapproval of the coach's actions. _" LET HIM PLAY! LET HIM PLAY! LET HIM PLAY!" they chanted. Daviswas by this timeoff the field and heading for the locker room.

"Coach maybe I can talk so sense into him." Ken said. The coach nodded as Ken began to walk after him.

* * *

_**In the locker room**_

Ken followed Davis away from the game without him knowing. Hewent into the locker room and saw Davis with his back turned to him. He began to approach him when suddenly Davis pulled off his Soccer jersey to change in regular clothes. Ken gasped when he saw Davis's back, and dove behind some lockers.

Davis spun around. " Who's there?" He asked.

_Ken either couldn't answer or he chose not to. He then heard footseps approaching his hiding place. His heart began to beat faster, then he looked at the floor and saw a soccerball at his feet. He grabbed it and threw it in an opposite direction causing it to hit a locker. Ken's plan worked, Davis spun around and ran in the direction of the noise. Ken took this chance to run out of the locker room._

_When he was outside he went back to the field ( the game was over Odaiba lost). He desperately searched the stands for the others but he could find them. He then pulled out his D-terminal and began typing._

_

* * *

_

_**In front of Odaiba High**_

" I can't believe we lost." Yolie said sadly. She and the others left the stands two minutes before the game ended to avoid crowd when the game was over, and they didn't want to see their team lose.

Yolie's D-terminal began to vibrate. She opened and read the e-mail inside.

" Ken wants us to meet him inour meeting spot in Odaiba park in five minutes." Yolie said softly. " I wonder what for?"

" Do you think he warned Davis?" Cody asked.

" We won't know unless we find him." Matt said.

* * *

_**Odiaba Park meeting spot.**_

" He's late, thats not like him." Tai said. The digidestined had been waiting for Ken for the last ten minutes ever since he called.

" Do you think he's okay?" Sora asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" T.K answered.In truth he was worried too but he didn't want to get worked up for nothing, so he did his best to keep his cool.

Kari looked up " Wait here he comes now, wait...why is he still in his Soccer uniform?" she asked.

Ken was running towards them as if running for his life. He stopped in front of them, and tried to talk while catching his breath.

" Davis...locker...room...back." He said while breathing hard.

" Ken, calm down man your not making any sense." Matt said.

Ken paused and took a deep breath. " I just saw Davis." he said. " He was in the locker room about to change. I was going up to him to tell him about Raiyoko when he.." Ken stopped and took another breath " He took off his shirt, with his back turned to me and I saw..."

" What did you see Ken?" Tai asked softly having a bad feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

" It was a scar going from his left shoulder to his right hip just like..."

" Omnimon gave Raiyoko!" T.Kexclaimed. " Wait...no... it couldn't be...could ...Davis be?"

Then everyone excliamed " RAIYOKO!"

* * *

Disclaimer:Another day another chapter, they just keep getting better don't they? 

Preveiw: The others confront Davis and their fears areconfirmed. Also some of you may recall me saying that Davis was going to use metamorphisis to get a digegg. He imposes as one of Digidestined in the end.

P.S: I'll be refering to Raiyoko as Davis from now on. R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Corrupted Miracles  
Team vs. Leader  
Chapter 20  
By: S.Stryker

Disclaimer: I made a mistake in an earlier chapter when I refered to Hawkmon as she instead of he.

* * *

"Ken are you absolutely sure about what you saw?" Matt asked not wanting to believe the truth. 

"Positive, The scar goes down from his left shoulder to his right hip in a perfect slope." Ken replied.

Matt put his hand on his face.

" We can't just jump to conclusions, Sure he's been acting differently but that doesn't make him evil." T.K said trying to defend Davis.

" Yeah its probably just a coincidence." Yolie said.

" Maybe he got it at a soccer practice?" Kari said praying she was right.

Tai sighed " Guys we have to stop fooling ourselves."

Everyone looked at him.

" I don't want to believe it either but think about it. First of all Davis was able to find the Necrious Stone in the first place, Second he holds a grudge against us, Finally he has a scar in the exact spot as Raiyoko, right Ken?"

Ken nodded and looked at Kari, " Plus the way his scar was, it had to have been something sharp that cut him,that was no Soccer accident.

" Davis of all people turning to the Darkside? Is that even possible?" Gatomon asked.

" I don't believe it." Sora said quietly.

" He's being controlled...yes that's it, its got to be." Hawkmon said.

Gomamon heard him " Yeah that Necrious Stones is messing with his head."

"The power of the Stone must've taken advantage of him when he was mourning over Veemon." Biyomon said. " Poor guy."

" That would explian why he's acted so non-caring about his partners death."Armadillomon said.

" I say we all go see him, now." said Gabumon.

Matt took out his phone and called Davis's house number. After awhile he hung up. " No one's home."

" Do you think he's in the Digital world?" Tai asked.

" If he is we'll know." Izzy said pulling out his laptop.

" Do you go anywhere without that thing?" Tai asked.

"The bathroom." Izzy said typing.

The others sweatdropped.

After two minutes Izzy spoke up again and turned the computer to face them. On it was an overveiw map of the Digital World " Okay I need someone to call Davis's cellphone."

" Why?" Sora asked.

" If his phone recieves a signal and its in the digital worldwe'll be able to see it on the map." Izzy replied " Plus his Digivice is gone so if he's in the Digital world we'll know for sure he's Raiyoko."

" I'll do it." One of the digidestined offered. ( A/N:This is the same digidestined Davis is going to impose as, so I will not say his/her name.)

The digidestined pulled out his/her phone " Hey Davis? It's me...listen the others and I want to talk to you, when you get the chance come by my house later okay? bye." the digidestined hung up.

" Did you get him?" Izzy asked.

The digidestined shook his/her head "Voice mail."

Everyone gathered around the screen, sure enough a signal was flashing on the map.

"Shit." Tai swore

" Damn." Matt whispered.

" Oh no." Sora said

" Oh man." T.K said

" I don't believe it." Yolie whispered

" This can't be happening." Codysaid.

" Davis...no."Kari whispered.

" This can't be right." Joe said.

" We've got no choice."Izzy said. " We've got to go after him."

Ken pulled out his Digivice and held it up to the screen.

* * *

_**The Digital World**_

_After Davis heard someone run out ofthe locker room he decided it would be best to retreat back to the Digital world._

_" That was smart, using that soccerball to distract me."_ he thought as he flew over the land_." Im not worried, the worst that could have happened was that someone saw my back, and if that happened I can always erase their memories."_

Something bright on the ground caught his attention. He stopped to look _" A Digiport_." he thought. He landed and waited for one minute when the Digidestined appeared.

" We have to stop running into each other like this." he said. The digidestined to his surprise didn't answer or get defensive. In fact the were just staring at him as if they were worried abouthim.

" Do I have something on my face?" he asked grinning.

" Davis we need to talk." Tai said breaking the ice.

Davis froze,_ "Did he just call me_...?"

" What did you say?" he asked.

" Davis, please..." Sora said.

Davis smiled _" They know."_ he thought.

" Congratulations, so you finally linked the mighty Raiyoko and the weak Davis Motomiya together, so how long have you known?" he asked.

" Davis we never thought of you as weak."T.K said.

" Your only saying that because you've witnessed my power." Davis smiled. " I have to admit being a good guy was fine for a while, but being a villan is so much more fun."

" Davis please we can work this out." Kari said.

" Yeah, there's nothing good about serving the darkness believe me." Ken said.

"That's because you were too weak and unworthy of its power, I on the other hand am worthy of the title." Davis smiled.

" Davis we're your friends..." Izzy began.

Davis laughed "Foolish boy. Theirs no such thing as friendship, Black Azulongmon taught me that."

_" Black Azulongmon?"_ everyone thought.

" Who's that?" Joe asked.

Davis shook his head " It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you hand over those digieggs now."

" Why do yo want them so badly?" T.k asked.

" I'd tell you, but for some reason every time a villan reveals his plan to his enemies he always loses." He grinned. " Even though the chances of you guys beating me are zero to nothing.

" Davis, Kari and I have known you before we even went to the Digital World. This isn't you, that stones messing with your mind you can't tell the difference from right and wrong." Tai said trying to reason with him.

" Tai's right Davis, the real you wouldn't do something like this." Matt said. " I respected you alot more before this."

Davis chuckled. " So I finally live up to the great Matt Ishida's expectations. You finally see what I'm capable of so you respect me."

" Bullshit, I've always respected you, I've always seen that you were capable of more so I pushed to your limits." Matt said honestly. " Tai I wanted you to become better than both of us combined."

" Well lets see thanks to the Necrious Stone, I'm the best soccer player in possibly the world, and I have more girls going gaga over me than you did at my age." Davis smiled. " I guess wishes really do come true."

Davis then noticed something. " Hey where are your partners?"

He spun around and saw Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Garudamon, Megakabuterrimon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon,Stingmon, Arquilomon, and Ankylomon behind him ready to attack.

" Davis we don't want to hurt you." Omnimon said.

" You can't." Davis said.

He disappeared and reappeared in the sky.

The others flew after him with Omnimon in the lead, "_ I'll knock him out with the flat side of my blade, then we can interrogate him in the Real world where he's powerless."_

Omnimon swung the blade, " I'm sorry." he said.

" I'm not."Davis said stopping the blade with two fingers.

Omnimon gasped.

Davis grinnied "Didn't know I could do that huh?"

He used his other hand to break the blade using his palm. He then punched Omnimon in the stomach who doubled over in pain.

" Guess that plan didn't work huh?" Davis said

Omnimon, to his surprise, grinned. "Actually its worked out perfectly."

Davis looked up and saw all the other Digimon charging up attacks.

" Davis please we don't want to have to do this." Angewomon.

" Come back to the Real World with all of us so we can talk this out." MagnaAngemon pleaded.

Normally Davis would have just teleported away but Omnimon grabbed him from behind.

"Your not doing anywhere." he said.

Davis frowned if they fired he'd be done for, the only way he'd survive was if he put up a shield but that took time ( even though it was five seconds.)time he wouldn't have.

Davis smiled. " Sorry but I'm on a busy schedule, and talking isn't on it."

He ingited his body forcing Omnimon to let go. He then kicked Omnimon in the chest and yelled " This isn't over fools, believe it!"

He then teleported away.

" I don't believe it." Sora said.

" Davis is Raiyoko." T.k said sadly.

" Our ultimate enemy." Cody added.

"Davis ... why?" Kari asked softly.

* * *

_**Davis's room**_

_"Great job Motomiya. Not only do those fools know who you are, but you didn't get a digi-egg." _

" This can't get any worse." He said.

He picked up his phone to put it on his dresser when saw he had a voice mail.

After listening to it he smiled. " This gives me an idea." He thought.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

_A digidestined was walking home by his/herself. ( The digimon had decided to look for Gennai and told their partners that they'd meet up with them tomorrow.) He/She was thinking about Davis's situation._

_The digidestined went inside their house and closed the door._

" Hello anyone here?" they asked.

The digidestined then noticed a falcon perched on a sofa.

" What the?"He/she cried.

The falcon then transformed into Davis.

" Davis!" He/She yelled. " What are you doing here?" He/She asked wishing they had their digimon with them.

" You invited me over." Davis said holding up his phone.

The digidestined froze.

" Look...I'm in a bit of a tight spot. In order to achieve my goal, Ineed those digieggs your friends have and I didn't get any today, so your going to help me get one or two." Davis said approaching them.

" I'll never help you." the Digidestined responded.

Davis smiled " Oh you'll help me... one way or another."

Davis transformed into the Digidestined.

The digidestined gasped " WHAT THE UHHH!" his/her words were cut off when Davis grabbed the part of their neck where the shoulder met the neck, knocking them out.

Davis kneeled over the unconcious digidestined " Sorry mate, But there's only room in this town for one..."

* * *

Disclaimer: This is getting serious, who is Davis imposing as? Read and Review! 

Preveiw: Everyone's a suspect!


	21. Chapter 21

Corrupted Miracles  
Everyone's a suspect  
Chapter: 21  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_" This is even worse than I thought."_ Gennai thought as he ran down the stairs from Azulongmon's chamber. 

He needed to get out of the castle so he could teleport to the digidestined. He needed to warn them before what Azulongmon said came to pass.

_" I still can't believe I'm hearing about this stones origin only now."_ Gennai thought. _" I could have told all the digidestined to stay away from it."_

_"Right now I just hope we're wrong about B.Azulongmon's new errand boy."_

_xxxx: Flashback :xxxx_

" So your brother once tried to destroy the digital world because of his hatred for humans?" Gennai asked.

" Yes, I needed to stop him but I couldn't destroy him, so I sealed him away in a large stone where he would stay. I took his digiegg of Miracles and tried to take darkness but he was too entact with it." Azulongmon said. " Unfortunately he was able to keep his ability to give his powers to other digimon or even people."

" Azulongmon!" Biahumon said suddenly." There's something wrong with the child of Friendship!"

" He has B.Azulongmon's presence within him! I can feel it through our connection because of the egg of Courage." Zhuquiamon.

_" The child of Courage and Friendship?"_ Gennai thought. _" ...Oh no." _

" Davis!" he and Azulongmon said at the same time.

" It's only natural that B.Azulongmon would want to use him, Davis is the child of Miracles." Ebuwumon said.

" But why would Davis work for him? B.Azulongmon can't control people, he can only manipulate them." Zhuquiamon asked.

Gennai turned to Azulongmon " Do you think he knows about B. Azulongmon and his intentions?"

"The question isn't if he knows, its how much he knows. My brother has a way of changing a story in such a way that he looks like the victim. I wouldn't be surprised if he set up something to make Davis believe that his friends were against him."

Gennai got up. " I have to warn the others about this before it's too late,this may very well spark a war within the Digital World again."

Azulongmon nodded " Hurry then, the other guardians and I will stay here and devise a plan of action, We cannot let Davis get those Digieggs."

_xxxxx: Flashback ending:xxxxx_

_"Davis please, let us be wrong."_ Gennai thought quickening his pace.

* * *

_**Odaiba Highschool computer lab afterschool**_

" Hey guys sorry I'm late." T.K said walking in the computer lab.

" What took you so long?" Matt asked. He and the others had been waiting for him for half an hour.

" Hilary and all of Davis's other girl fans were stalking me and asking me where he was since he didn't come to school today. They figured I'd know because we're close friends. They didn't believe me when I said I didn't know, it took me awhile to lose them, and then there were my fans who were even harder to lose." T.k said trying to catch his breath.

" Sounds like you've been busy." Joe said trying to lighten the mood.

" He's not the only one, we've all been chased today."Izzy said. " It's a good thing I'm used to running."

" Okay team, know that we know about Davis we need to talk to Gennai now more than ever. So I suggest we split up, Davis can't stop all of us at once."

" Thats smart, but that would leave us more vunerable to attack."Matt said.

Tai looked at his best friend. " I know but its a chance we'll have too take, We won't DNA Digivolve so we can have more Digimon, For example Silphymon is one ultimate but Angewomon and Aquilamon are an Ultimate and a Champion."

" I see what you're saying, it will be harder for Davis to attack us and we'll all have a better chace to get to Gennai." Sora said.

" Smart." Izzy said.

Tai grinned. "Okay I'll go with Ken. Matt you go with Sora. T.K you and Cody..."

" Actually Tai, I'd feel better if I went with Kari." T.K said.

Tai and Kari looked at him.

" That way we'll have two ultimates instead of one and a champion." T.K said quickly.

Tai had a weird feeling that this wasn't the reason but he brushed it off " Okay, but what about Cody?"

" I'll go with him." Joe offered.

" Alright then. Yolie you and Izzy... "

_" Excellent, these fools don't even suspect that I'm not me." _Davis thought as he watched Tai pair the others up.

" Okay now that we're split, lets meet up with our digital friends." Yolie said openingthe gate.

* * *

_**In the Digital World**_

" After years of doing this, why is this still happening?" Ken groaned.

" I was thinking the same thing." Sora gasped trying to get from under Tai in the dogpile.

" Matt you need to move your leg!" Kari said.

" I cant, not with T.K on top of me." Matt said.

" I'm over here." T.K said under Yolie who's leg was on the back of Joe's head.."

" So who's on me?" Matt asked.

" Me, and I can't move with Izzy on my legs" Joe said.

" Izzy!" Tai groaned.

" I'm trying but someone's foot's in my gut!" Izzy yelled.

" Sorry." Cody said

_" Well I certainly don't miss this."_ Davis thought."Dimensional Cross is so much easier than this." he muttered by accident.

" What was that?" Yolie asked him.

" I said there's got to be a better way to do this." he said quickly.

" Hey guys." Agumon said walking over to them with the other digimon behind him."

" Guys, a little help?" Tai asked.

The digimon sweatdropped when they saw the complexity of the dogpile.

" This is going to take awhile." Agumon said.

* * *

Disclaimer: It's kind of sad if you think about it, all these years and the digidestined are still getting tangled up in a dogpile. Who do you think Davis is imposing? Remember there are such things as coincidences ( though I could be lying). 

Preveiw: Davis reveals who he's disguised as.

P.S: I bet none of you suspect who he is, Send a reveiw with **one **digidestined who you think he's disguised as ( though I doubt any of you will get it right.).  
Read and Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Corrupted Miracles  
The Digidestined of two faces  
Chapter: 22  
By: S.Stryker

**_T.K and Kari's group_**

_After the Digidestined got out of their predicament, they went with their respective digimon into their groups of two. T.K and Kari were walking towards Gennai's house. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were walking in front of them on guard, they decided to not fly so they wouldn't attract any unwanted guests._

"Kari can I talk to you for a minute?" T.K asked breaking the silence between them.

Kari looked up "Sure, is everything okay?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. It's the reason I made that excuse back at the computer lab, so I could talk to you."

Kari looked at her friend, secretly she knew that the excuse he made earlier to the others was a lie but she didn't press the issue in front of the others at the risk of embarrassing him.

"What is it?" she asked beginning to get worried.

"I want to know how you're holding up with this 'Davis thing'." he asked. "You've known him longer than any of us and I know it can't be easy for you."

"...your right...it has been tough." Kari said quietly. "I can't help but feel as though if we hadn't stopped him from destroying Kimeramon things might have gone differently." She said sitting down on a rock.

"Give us a minute you guys." T.K said to the two Ultimate Angels, They nodded.

T.K sat down next to Kari. "Look, what's happening with Davis isn't anybody's fault, even though we all feel guilty about it. We didn't expect what happened to Cyberdramon to happen. Davis is being manipulated into thinking that he's doing the right thing. It's like Tai said, he doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. "

T.K stopped to catch his breath. "I wasn't able to sleep last night because the very thought of one of my closest friends becoming my enemy scared me. That's when I knew it must be even worse for you."

Kari nodded. "The same goes for Tai, I remember he was on the phone for hours last night talking to Matt and Sora about Davis. From what I understand your brother isn't taking this situation that well."

"Yeah, he regrets pushing Davis to his limits all those years." T.K said. "You know I began to sort of look up to him ever since that battle with Malomyotismon." he continued.

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, he taught me to face my fears head on so it would make me stronger. He even made me feel better about my family splitting up."

"That does sound like him." Kari admitted smiling.

She then thought of something "T.K, Davis always used to ask me out all the time, but I always turned him down. Do you think...?"

"I think if you turned him down so many times, it was because you didn't love him the way he wanted you to. If that was the case then you did the best thing, turning him down rather than hurting him by leading him on."

"I guess..." Kari said sounding unsure.

T.K put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, its going to be okay, Davis needs our help now more than ever and we can't let him down."

Kari smiled. "Thanks T.K your right, we need to help Davis." she said getting up and giving him a friendship hug.

"That's the spirit. Now come on, let's go save our friend." T.K said. "Oh and Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me whoever you do date in the future; you're dating him for the right reasons okay?" T.K said.

Kari nodded. "You know, I do care for you and Davis very much..."

"Just not in the romantic kind of way, I know." T.K smiled.

_Kari nodded. She and T.K got up and continued walking to Gennai's house with their Digimon, partners both feeling more determined about saving Davis from himself. _

_**Matt and Sora **_

"How are you holding up Matt?" Sora asked. She, Matt, Garudamom, and Metalgarurumon had all stopped for a break.

"Fine, I guess."

Sora stared at her boyfriend worriedly. "I know you're more worried than your letting on." she said softly.

Matt sighed "I am Sora, suppose Davis doesn't know what he's getting himself into? Remember how Ken was being digimon emperor? By the looks of this, Davis is going be even worse."

Sora wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay." she said gently.

One tear escaped Matt's eye " I'm scared Sora."

"So am I." she said softly consoling him. "So am I."

**_Izzy and Yolie_**

"Do you really think he's going to be okay Izzy? Davis is one of the last people I'd ever expect to turn to the dark side." Yolie said.

"I'm not going to lay Yolie; I'm not sure what's going to happen to Davis."

"Neither do we." a voice said.

"Ken!" Yolie ran to her boyfriend, Tai and their respective digimon.

" Hi Yolie, I haven't seen you for over five minutes." Ken gasped through the bone-crushing hug.

" Sorry, she said ( even though she didn't let go.)."

**_Joe and Cody_**

" Cody I think it'll be best if Gomamon and Armadilomon stayed rookie, They're big and could be spotted easily." Joe said.

Cody hesitated something was telling him that something was wrong but he brushed it off. " Yeah, okay."

_They continued walking for twenty minutes talking about Davis. Until Joe grabbed his stomach._

" Arrgh!" he feel to his knees.

" Joe are you okay?" Cody asked concerned.

" I don't feel so good, call the others." Joe groaned.

" I don't have my D-terminal with me." Cody said desperately.

" What do you mean?" Gomamon asked.

" We figured Davis would come after us sooner or later, so I turned it off and hid it in Ken's old base." Cody said.

" Yeah we figured he'd never look there." Armadilomon said. " But enough of that we need to get Joe to...Joe?"

The predecessor of reliability was no longer kneeling in pain. Instead he was standing and smiling.

He looked at Cody " Thank you." he said softly.

" For what?" Cody asked getting scared.

_Then right before his eyes Joe began changing. His eyes turned red, His hair long, brown and spiky, and his clothes turned into black jeans, a leather, black trench hoodie, and black finger-less gloves. When it was over Davis was standing where Joe was._

" Davis!" Cody and the two digimon yelled.

Davis smiled "You know, for a person is always preaching about the lessons his grandfather teach him you don't practice it. Don't you remember the most basic one? Don't judge a book by its cover."

He pointed his hand at them. SILK THREAD!

Disclaimer: Most of you didn't see that coming! Most of you are probably shocked I chose Joe. I knew most of you would pick T.K because of how I had him want to pair up with Kari. I'll explain how it couldn't be certain people.

1. Whoever Davis was he was watching Tai pair people up, so unless he was talking to them and looking in a mirror it couldn't be him.

2. It couldn't be Izzy because in chapter 20. Izzy asked the person who called Davis if he answered his phone and I stated that the person who called Davis was the one he was going to impose.

In a way it's my fault only one person guessed Joe, that's because the clues I put were so tiny that you have to really read the chapter. Like when Davis said "Dimensional cross is easier." Yolie heard him and her legs were on the back of Joe's head so his voice was muffled. Also Joe jumped at the chance to get Cody as his partner when T.K asked for Kari.

P.S: As for Izzy being used to running, he was referring to the old days when he had to run from wild digimon.

Preview: Joe ( the real one) races to the Digidestined, Davis searches Ken's base. Gennai may make an appearance.


	23. Chapter 23

Corrupted Miracles  
Threats  
Chapter: 23  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Joe's room**_

" Huh?...Where am I? Joe groaned looking at his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in a closet of some sort.

He rubbed his spinning head, and strected his hand in front of him pushing a door open. He stumbled out at fell into his room.

" Ugh...Wait...Davis!" Joe realized and jumped up. " He became me and knocked me out." He said beginning to remember last night.

He looked at his clock which read 5:00 pm. _" Thats weird when I came home it was 10:00 pm...NO! I couldn't have been out for a whole day!" _

" He must have put me in my closet...Wait! If he's me and collecting digieggs then...Oh no!" he said as the realization hit him.

" I've got towarn the others!" He grabbed his phone and dialed everyones number, but everyone's phone was off. _"No, They must be in the Digital World, I've got to get over there now!... But how can I?Davis took my digivice and even if he didn't, I can't open the digigate._ _What am I going to do! " _Joe thought in frustration.

He then had an idea. He walked over to his computer and began looking at digigates. _" I can only hope I can find a digiport close to them, so that I can warn them through it." _he thought looking at one gate after the next._

* * *

_

**_T.K and Kari_**

The digidestineds of light and hope were walking through a plain with the two ultimate angels when all of a sudden the digimon stopped.

" MagnaAngemon whats wrong?" T.K asked.

" Up there." Angewomon said pointing to the sky.

T.K and Kari looked up and froze.

* * *

_**Davis**_

_" I can't believe he fell for that." _Davis thought as he flew towards base. " Cody looked so shocked when he saw that I was his predessesor." He grinned " What a loser."

He continued to fly when four figures on the ground caught his eye. He began to descend and slow down but he continued to fly.

Time seemed to slow down as he passed the four figures, he was still moving but he also made eye contact with T.K and Kari.

They looked at him with so much sorrow in their eyes. However he brushed it off, turned his head in the direction he was going, and increased his flight speed.

* * *

_**T.K and Kari**_

" Davis." Kari whispered.

" That's weird, he saw us...why didn't he stop?" Angewomon asked no one.

" He might be going after something and he didn't want to be delayed." MagnaAngemon suggested.

" We'd better email the others." T.K said pulling out his d-terminal.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

" Are you sure Davis saw you?" Matt asked.

" I already told you, he was looking at us." T.K beginning to get frustrated.

" Relax I was just making sure." Matt said knowing that his brothers anger was coming from his guilt over Davis.

" But then why didn't he stop to take your digieggs?" Tai asked scratching his head. " This is getting confusing."

" Hey has anyone seen Joe or Cody?" Yolie asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

" That's weird judging from the direction they were going, they should have been here first." Izzy said.

" You know what's even weirder?" Ken asked looking at his d-terminal.

" What? " Matt asked.

Ken held up his d-terminal " I'm not getting a signal from Cody's d-terminal. but I did get a signal from his and Joe's digivices."

" What's so strange about that?" Sora asked.

" Joe's digivice is moving at an speed that's impossible for a normal human-beings even in the digital world, and Cody's digivice isn't moving at all."

Everoyone froze " I hope they're okay. I'm starting to get worried." Kari said.

" That's not the worst part." Ken said, everyone looked at him." If what T.K is saying is true, then Davis was flying from the direction where Cody's digivice is now."

Everyone suddenly felt fear after Ken said these words. They could all feel goosebumps forming on their skin.

" You guys go after Davis I'll see about Cody." Ken said jumping on Stingmons' back.

* * *

_**15 minutes later**_

"CODY...CODY...CODY WHERE ARE YOU?" Ken yelled. " JOE?"

" ARMADILLOMON? GOMAMON? ANSWER!" Stingmon yelled.

No one answered.

" This isn't working are you sure this is the right area." Stingmon said.

" We can't give up Stingmon, they could be hurt. Besides If it were the other way around Cody wouldn't stop looking fo..."

" Shuuush!" Stingmon whispered cutting him off and holding up his hand.

After two minutes of keeping quiet Ken asked " What is it?"

" Can't you hear that?" Stingmon whispered.

Ken shut his eyes and listened to the environment. At first he didn't hear anything but then he heard something that sounded like people were trying to talk but they were being gagged.

Ken and his partner looked at each other and raced to the noise which got louder and louder.

Ken then saw them. Cody was tied up to a tree by some find of webbing, his mouth was also covered with webbing. Not too far from him were Gomamon and Armadillomon in similar predicaments.

"CODY! Stingmon cut them loose!"

Stingmon lifted his arm " Right!" he used his nails and sliced through the ropes of the three captives without hurting any of them.

Cody fell to his knees gasping for breath.

Ken knealed next to his friend, while Stingmon helped the digimon. " Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

" Yeah...I'm just not used to not breathing out of my mouth for a long period of time." Cody said.

" Where's Joe?" Ken asked not seeing him around.

Cody's head snapped up so quickly it startled Ken.

"DaviswasreallyJoeindisguisebutIdidn'tknowandheendeduptrickingmeintotellinghimwheremydigieggswereandwhenIfoundoutwhowashetiedusupandflewoff!" he rambled.

It was a good thing Ken was used to listening to Yolie talk quickly so he understood Cody. " Oh No!"

Suddenly a flash of light caught the corner of everyone's eyes. Stingmon braced himself in case he had to defend his friends. When the light fadded Gennai was standing there.

" GENNAI!" everyone exclaimed.

" Hey everyone, where're the others? I need to dicuss something important with all of you."

" Gennai, Davis..." Ken began.

" I know, and I'd like to tell you what's goingon but the others need to hear this too so we have to find them." Gennai said.

" They should be at Ken old base." Armadillomon said.

" My old base? Why...oh."Ken said remembering what Cody had said earlier.

" Everyone grab on to me, I'll teleport us there." Gennai said holding out his arms.

* * *

_**Ken's Abandoned Base**_

" ARRGH! DAMMIT!" Davis yelled in frustration. " WHERE ARE THEY?"

He had spent the last twenty minutes looking for digieggs of Knowledge and Realiability and he still couldn't find them.

" I should have pressed Cody for more info about where they were." he muttered swearing to himself.

_" What's worst, I can't use any attacks without the risk of this place crashing down on me." _he thought.

" We'll at least the others aren't here, that at least makes my job easier." he thought out loud. No sooner than he said this did he sense their power levels Inside the base " Speak of the devils." he said._

* * *

**The other Digidestined **_

The digidistined had entered Ken's old base and were looking for Joe. His Digivice signal seemed to be getting stronger as they got closer.

" Okay, he shouldn't be much further now." T.Ksaid. He was the one leading everyone to Joe with his D-terminal out.

The next thing he saw startled him. Joe's signal disappeared and reappeared. " What the?" he almost yelled.

" T.K what's wrong?" Matt asked.

" Joe's signal it's...behind us!"

Everyone spun around and saw Davis.

" My, My, My, Isn't this a nice reunion?" he mocked.

" Tai, Joe's digivice signal is coming from him!" T.K said looking at his D-terminal and Davis.

" Where's Joe?" Tai demanded.

Before Davis could say anything, a nearby T.V turned itself on and they heard a voice call out to them.

" Hello...Is anyone there?"

" Joe...is that you?" Sora asked going up to the T.V.

" Yeah It's me listen, Davis is me in disguise. Last night he knocked me out, became me and stole my digivice." Joe said.

" Is this true?" Tai asked as Yolie opened the gate to get Joe into the digital world.

Davis didn't answer instead he threw something over to Tai. It was Joe's digivice.

" I don't need that anymore." he said. He looked at Joe " Way to snitch."

" Davis listen to me, your not yourself. The real you wouldn't have done this, you need to trust us. We care about you." Joe said.

"Davis please, we can work this out." Kari begged.

"You've seen how people have been manipulated, into doing something they thought was the right thing only to pay for it in the end." Matt said.

"Come back to us before its too late." T.K said.

" What would the real you say if if he saw you acting like this?"Yolie asked.

Davis was getting more and more aggravated by the second. In frustration, he punched a support beam destroying it . Everyone gasped,within the rubble were the digieggs of Knowledge and Realiability. Before anyone could stop him, Davis grabbed them and said " Your making this too easy."

_" No wonder I couldn't find the digieggs Cody must've had Digmon dig underground,enter the support beam from underneath and hid them in there. Afterwords they filled the hole back up."_Davis thought. _"The egg of knowledge was well placed, then again if he fell for telling me where they were..."_

Suddenly a flash of light caught everyone's eyes and disturbed Davis's thoughts. When they light faded there stood six figures.

" Gennai, Cody, Ken!" Angewomon said.

" Your here." WarGreymon said.

" Don't forget us." Gomamon said as he and Armadilomon came into veiw.

" Gomamon!"

" Joe!" Gomamon yelled tackling Joe. " Is it really you this time?"

" Yep." Joe groaned.

" My digieggs!" Cody yelled when he saw them in Davis's hands.

" Davis..." Gennai began.

Davis teleported away before Gennai could finish.

" I'm too late..." Gennai sighed.

" Gennai, I've been trying to talk to you but you never..." Izzy began.

" I knowand I'd like to explain everything but, we need to leave before this base falls." Gennai said.

No sooner did he say this did the base start to rumble due to the aftershock of Davis's punch. The ceiling and support beams began to fall.

" Everyone grab on!" Gennai said.

Everyone grabbed onto Gennai and were all teleported away just before the ceiling hit the ground.

* * *

Disclaimer: He got two digieggs, not one, TWO! At this rate he'll be finished before the week is out! **Read and Review.**

Preview: Gennai explains everything. Davis's plan, The truth about Black Azulongmon, everything. Alot of surprises will be revealed next time.

P.S: The story should be finished be fore the year is over.


	24. Chapter 24

Corrupted Miracles  
Gennai explains everything  
Chapter: 24  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Motomiya Residance**_

" Davis sweetie, is everything okay?" Mrs. Motomiya asked through Davis's locked door.

She was very worried about her son, He'd been acting very strange lately. He got home alot later than he usually did and he was rarely home. Also she never saw him studying yet somehow for the past two weeks he brought home nothing but one hundred percents on all his tests.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. His entire attitude had changed.He no longer made fuuny remarks that used to crack her and her husband up. He stopped arguing with his sister. He got a haircut ( A/N: Remember Davis's hair style in the Real World looks like it did when he was an adult) , something that she and her husband had been telling him to do for years, which he always turned down, but did it without anyone suggesting it. Plus he was alot calmer than usual.

If it were anyone else seeing it,they would have believed that her son was maturing. But her mother's intuition was telling her otherwise Besides she had spoken to Ken's mother andshe told her that Ken actedin a similar mannerbefore he ran away.

" Davis?..." She knocked again. " Is something bothering you honey? You can tell me about it."

" Is he in his room again?" a male voice asked.

Mrs.Motomiya turned to see her husband walking towards her.

She nodded. " I don't know what's going on with him and I'm concerned."

Mr. Motomiya approached Davis's door. In truth he hadn't said anything about it but he too had noticed his son acting differently. At first he thought he was being paranoid, but his wife noticing it too was too much of a coincidence.

" Davis? Son we need to talk." he knocked.

Davis opened his door. He was listening to the music on his I-Pod, and he was dressed to go out.

He greeted his parents " Where you two knocking?" he asked knowing the truth.

_" Jeez, I just erased their memories of me not coming home last night. What do they want?"_ he thought.

" Davis, your mother and I need to talk to you."Mr. Motomiya said in a more asking tone than commanding one.

Davis grinned " Sorry Pops I've got an meeting with the others, important Digimon stuff. You know how it is." he said lying through his teeth. In truth he didn't feel like hanging around his home and wanted to go out. He began to walk towards the door.

" Davis this will only take a few minutes! DAVIS!" Mr.Motomiya yelled. Unfortunatley Davis had already walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Mr.Motomiya jogged towards the door, and opened it to see what direction Davis had gone in. He looked down the hallway, but Davis was gone.

" Davis." he said sadly.

_**

* * *

Gennai's Home **_

_A flash of light appeared in the living room of Gennai's home. When it faded away eleven humans, eleven digimon, and one Gennai where standing in the middle of the room._

" That was close." Gennai said.

The others nodded.

" Gennai what's going on?" Tai asked.

" The question isn't what is going on, it's what isn't." Gennai said. " Everyone have a seat."

Everyone sat down on couches and chairs.

" Now first of all, I'm sure you've all been wondering where I've been in the last two weeks." Gennai said.

Everyone responded by nodding.

" The truth is I've been speaking with the Guardians about the new threat the Digital World is facing."

" You mean Davis?" Matt asked knowing the answer.

Gennai nodded. " So that I don't waste my breath, just how much do you know about what's happening with him?"

" Just that he got his powers from something called the Necrious Stone, and that it's controlling him." T.K said.

Gennai shook his head. " I was afraid of this. You only got one out of three claims you made right. It's true that Davis got his abilities from the Necrious Stone. However the stone isn't controlling him. In fact the Stone itself can't do anything."

" What do you mean?" Yolie asked.

Gennai launched into his story. " You all already know about the four guardians of the digitalworld. However what you don't know is that five hundred years ago, There was a fifth Guardian of the Digital World. His name was Black Azulongmon, he was Guardian of the Central quadrant, the holder of the crests of Darkness and Miracles, and..." he hesitated. "Azulongmon's older brother."

Everyone gasped, but Gennia ignored them and continued his story.

" The Five Guardians watched over the Digitalworld and made sure that it was at peace. One day Azulongmon discovered that the Digital World was partly made up of the peaceful dreams of humans. It was because of this he wanted to extend a branch of invitation to the Real World to the Digital World so that humans could come and go as they pleased.  
He believed that the the humans helped create the DigitalWorld and therefore had a right to be part of it.  
When he spoke to the other Guardians about it, there were different reactions. Ebuwumon agreed with Azulongmon. While Biahumon and Zhquiamon had nothing against humans they couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the thought, however they finally agreed, but only if a few humans came at a time and they didn't do anything to disturb the peace. B.Azulongmon, before casting his vote did some research on the humans and was displeased. He saw how humans were cruel to each other, and how they would kill, enslave, and starve each other for reasons he discribed as petty. He even saw the massacres that humans had done throughout the years.  
He judged humans all the same way and wanted nothing to do with them."

Gennai stopped to let this sink in and continued.

" Azulongmon however, disagreed with his brother's theory. He insisted that not all humans were like that.The five guardians took a vote on the issue and Black Azulongmon was beaten with four votes against his one. Humans were going to come to the digital world."

" Black Azulongmon was enraged by this, so he decided to do something about it. He began to use his Dark powers to gain even more power. He secretly managed to accomplish this by Digivolving to a level beyond Mega. He was able to become an even more powerful digimon named Armagaddomon..."

" Armageddemon? But didn't we destroy him? He was Diaboramon's Digivolution." Tai interrupted.

" No Tai, your thinking of Armag**e**dd**e**mon. Armagaddomon is a much different digimon, though they do have similar names." Gennai explained.

" Anyway, since no one knew that B.Azulongmon and Armagaddomon were one in the same, he was able to cause massive destruction throughout the digitalworld as Armagoddomon, and then tell the other Guardians that the humans created him. Then B.Azulongmon would tell the guardians that humans coming was a bad idea."

" That bastard!" T.K and Matt almost yelled.

Gennai nodded. " The Guardians weren't able to destroy Armagaddomon, so Azulongmon opened a portal to the real world and called 12 children, one for each crest. They were first group of digidestined. Together with the help of their digimon partners they were able to defeat Armagaddomon, unfortunately the digidestined and thier digimon were all killed in the process."

The boys bowed their heads while the girls clasped their hands over their mouths.

Gennai continued. "When he was defeated, Armagaddomon converted back to B.Azulongmon, and tried to persuade the other guardians. However he had been exposed as Armagaddomon."

" Azulongmon and the other guardians were enraged. Before they could do anything B.Azulongmon fled and assembled an army of digimon of whom he'd corrupted for a last attempt of a hostile takeover. Azulongmon decided to fight back and gathered his own army. A war broke out, and lasted for a week. B.Azulongmon was winning, unfortunately he got over-confident and lost."

Gennai smiled and looked at the ceiling as if seeing it for himself. "When the battle was over, Azulongmon was too weak to destroy his brother, either that or he couldn't bring himself to doing it. So instead he combined one of his digicores with a large rock and sealed him away in it."

" The Necrious Stone." T.K said.

Gennai nodded. " Azulongmon then tried to strip his brother of the digieggs of Darkness and Miracles. He managed to get Miracles, but B.Azulongmon was too attached to the egg of Darkness so he couldn't take him away from him. Since he still had the egg, B.Azulongmon was able to teleport his prison every one hundred years and transfer his powers and a part of himself to certain individuals who came in contact with it."

" Davis." Sora said.

Gennai nodded " It was only natural B.Azulongmon would be drawn to Davis. He's your leader, and the bearer of Miracles. Plus this is his way of showing the guardians that humans are a threat."

" Wait a minute, Davis knew this guy tried to destroy the digital world and he's helping him?" Yolie asked with a weird look on her face.

" B. Azulongmon has a way of changing a story so that it looks as though he's the victim." Gennai explained. "For example, B.Azulongmon may have told Davis about Armagaddomon, but left out the part about him **being** Armagaddomon."

Matt swore.

" Wait a minute guys I just realized something." Ken said. " Davis must've touched that Stone when we were first confronted by Kimeramon. "

" Why do you say that?" Gatomon asked.

" Because the day Cyberdramon was deleted, something had been bothering me but I brushed it off as unimportant."

" What?" Joe asked.

"When I was Kaiser I did research on the family tree's on all of you." He said addressing the Digimon. " Exveemon can't digivolve into Cyberdramon. It's impossible, once a Veemon becomes an Exveemon he can't become a Veedramon which would allow him the chance to become a Cyberdramon. Exveemon basically broke the rules of digivolution, and I'm guessing that Davis's anger over the Gazimon village channeled the ability to him. "

" But then if that true why didn't he attack us the day after we found the stone? " Patamon asked.

" Maybe he didn't know about it, there's an excellent chance he refused to join B.Azulongmon on their first encounter , and his memory was erased to stop him from telling you." Gennai said quietly.

Everyone gasped as they heard Davis's words in their memories_. " What stone?... Necrious stone what's that some kind of videogame? Never heard of it...What are you talking about?"_

" He really didn't know what we were talking about." Yolie whispered.

" Cyberdramon's deletion must've broken him." Sora said.

" B.Azulongmon must've taken advantage of it." Biyomon.

" He turned evil because of us." Kari whispered.

" DAMN IT!" Matt yelled. He got up and rested his head against the wall while slamming his fists against into the wall.

Sora tried to get up and walk over to him but Tai stopped her. She looked at him as he shook his head.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN HE ACTED THAT WAY!" Matt yelled. " DAVIS WOULDN'T ACT LIKE THAT WHEN IT COMES TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" he kept punching the wall. " BUT I IGNORED THE SIGNS, HE HADN'T THE ACTED STUBBORN IN YEARS WHY WOULD HE START SUDDENLY? ARRGH!"

Tai got up and turned his friend to face him. Tears were now coming out of Matts eyes. Tai embraced his best friend in a brotherly hug. " We'll get him back." he muttered.

Everyone stayed silent lost in guilt and memories of their leader untilCody broke the silence "... Gennai, what's Davis planning to do withour digieggs?"

Everyone looked at the cloaked man who now had his hand over his face. " Something terrible...He plans to reboot the digital world and lock humans out of the digital world permanently.

Everyone gasped. " How'she going to do that?"

" In the middle of the DigitalWorld is a circular monument with twelve outlines in it for specific digieggs." Gennai explained "When the eggs are put into place, the core of the digital will be relased from the monumentand whoever weilds it can shape the digital world whichever way he or she wants. They user can even destroy the Guardians by wishing it. In Davis's case, he's going to lock the the digigates permanently. There is a catch to this though. Whenever the Digital World Core, is revealed it automatically open every portal within the digital world for as long as its out of the monument.Portals that lead to the land of the guardians, the RealWorld, the Dark Ocean,..."

" B.Azulongmon's prison!" T.K almost yelled figuring it out. " He's using Davis to free him!"

Gennai nodded " Davis think he's in control of the darkness, when in fact the darkness is in control of him."

He got up. " I must get going. I need to devise a plan with the other guardians, we may very well have another war on our hands. In the meantime keep trying to talk sense into Davis. He may not realize it, but he needs you."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

_The digidestined were walking down the streets of Odaiba talking about Davis, when Karisaw said person across the street._

"DAVIS!" she yelled.

_The digidestined looked across the street and saw their leader looking at them with a grin on his face. They tried to cross the street but the traffic said go and cars were passing them. A bus then blockedtheir veiw of Davis, and when it moved he was gone._

" Davis." Sora said softly.

" He can be anywhere."Matt whispered.

" He can be anyone." Joe said.

* * *

Disclaimer: That was the **longest** chapter I've ever written. I want to get this story done before christmas but unless I cut school that's not going to happen. ( If you think I'm cutting school your crazy.) P.S Next week is my birthday, send me reviews! 

Preveiw: The others confront Davis at school, ...not that it'll do anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Corrupted Miracles  
Reliving the past  
Chapter: 25  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

**_Odaiba high_ **

Kari Kamiya was sitting in an empty classroom. School didn't start for another 45 minutes. The others were walking around outside on schoolgrounds to clear their heads, while Joe decided to stay home to relax from his ordeal ( Actually Tai and Matt out of concern, threatend to go to his school and embarass him if he didn't, but thats not the point ). Kari had made an excuse to get some time alone and went inside by herself. Now she was looking through pictures of herself and her friends. She was smiling slightly as she looked through each one. She then stopped at a picture with all of the digidestined in it, taken after the 'Diaboramon strikes back' incident. This one had everyone in it.

In the backrow on the left was Tai and Matt, with Sora standing between them with her arms around their shoulders. Standing next to Matt was Joe and Izzy with Mimi between them with her arms around their shoulders. In the front row Yolie and Ken were nervously standing next to each other and blushing. Kari was standing between Davis and T.K with her arms wrapped around their shoulders. Finally Cody was sitting on the grass with the digimon. Everyone was laughing because of a joke Davis had made about Yolie and Ken causing the two of them to blush even harder.

_" Look how happy we were." _Kari thought. _"Davis would always try to keep the spirit of the group up, and it worked. I think everyone looked up to him the most, because he never gave up no matter what the situation, and he alwys stayed upbeat about it. He was like a brother to all of us, which is why I'm sure Matt was so strict toward him whenever he didn't think something completely through." _

A single tear escaped her left eye, _" Now we can't even look at each other without thinking of the other as our enemy. _

" Kari?...here you are." A feminine voice said.

" Hi, Sora." Kari said wiping away the tear.

Sora sat next to the girl who was like a little sister to her. " What are you doing here all by yourself?"

She then saw the pictures. "...Your taking it pretty hard huh?" She asked softly.

" I can't do it Sora, I just can't fight him..." Kari said as more tears escaped her eyes.

" I know..."Sora said putting an arm around her, but we need to do something to make Davis realize that B.Azulongmon is using him. Tai didn't want to admit it but he said that at this point the only way to convince Davis, is to beat him and spare his life. That way he'll know that we don't want to hurt him, and he'll see us as friends again." Sora stopped to catch her breath. " Tai hates the idea of attacking Davis and hurting him, as all of us do."

Sora looked at Kari who was now looking back at her. She saw mixed emotions in the child of lights eyes. Suddenly Sora's sister extincts kicked in. " There's another reason you don't want to fight him, isn't there?"

Kari hesitated, there was another reason she couldn't fight Davis. A long time a go he did something that made her love him as a sister would love her brother but it also showed her that she couldn't date him, at the risk of losing the bond she had with him if something went wrong in the relationship.

" Sora...I can tell you anything right?"

" Of course." Sora said putting her arm around Kari. " You can tell me anything."

Kari sighed " The truth is Davis is speacil to me, just not in the way he wanted."

She took a deep breath and began her story. " It was 2 years ago. Davis, T.K and I had all graduated from Junior High and were going off to high-school. There was a party at one of our classmates homes and we were invited. T.K unfortunately didn't come because his parents and Matt were taking him out to celebrate. This was one of the few times his family was going to be together, so he wasn't going to miss it, that left Davis and me.When we arrived at the party it was pretty wild. Davis and I got seperated, I was dancing for awhile until I got thirsty. I went to get some punch and noticed that it tasted funny, but I ignored it thinking that it was a new flavor."

Sora began to get tense, hoping that Kari wasn't about to tell her what she thought was she was going to tell her.

Kari continued. " After awhile I didn't feel myself, I felt weird. The next thing I knew I found Davis and began kissing him. I pulled him into an empty bedroom desiring him..."

Sora put her hands over her mouth. " Kari..." she began.

Kari cut her off and continued. " We continued kissing until I tried to take his shirt off.This surprised him, and told him something was wrong."

Kari stopped as she heared Davis's words pass through her thoughts.

_" Woah Kari I think we're taking this a little too fast..." he said stopping her._

_" I don't think so.." Kari whispered seduciveley._

_Davis drew back. " Kari what did you drink?" He asked suspiciously._

_" Just some punch..." she said this time reaching forhis pants which he again stopped._

_" Kari listen, I think that punch was spiked, come on I'm taking you to the hospital."_

" The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was in a hospital bed. My mom was there. After she was finished crying and hugging me she said that Davis brought me in last night. When the doctors checked me out, I had alcohol in my system. Some kids apparently mixed it in the punch.

Sora gasped.

Kari continued. " Later thatday Davis came in to see me. He asked me if I was alright.bI asked him why he did what he did, he had always been trying todate me. He answered that I was too much of an important friend to him and he'd never take advantage of me like that. He said if he was going to be my first then it had to of my own free, uninfluenced will. He saved my innocence.

By this time tears were coming out of Sora's eyes. She had always known that Davis was a great person who was loyal to his friends but to do something like that was nothing short of greatness especially with his raging hormones.

"Oh Kari." Sora pulled the weeping girl into her arms.

" Afterwords Davis didn't gloat about what happened to anyone, my mom told Tai that I felt sick so he wouldn't get overworked with fear and guilt. The only one's who knows what happened are my mom, my dad, Davis, you, and me." Kari cried.

Sora stroked Kari's hair " We'll get him back...I promise."

* * *

A.N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday. I know I'm late but better that than never right? 

Preview: Davis confronts his old team and rejects them insisting that friendship is a lie.

( I must've been out of my mind whenI said that this story was coming to a close its going to be at **least** ten more chapters, well at least I've got the sequel pretty much figured out.)


	26. Chapter 26

Corrupted Miracles  
Friendship is a lie  
Chapter: 26  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Davis' subconscious**_

" Everything is going according to plan B.Azulongmon." Davis said.

_The rebellious digidestined had entered his mind through meditation to speak with the evil dragon. His body was in a locked classroom to make sure he would be alone. He wasn't too worried about the teacher forcing his way in, he happened to know that the teacher was sick and wasn't coming in today._

" Excellent, your almost done?" B.Azulongmon asked pretending to be ignorant. In truth he had been watching Davis' progress ever since their last meeting. He always knew the boy could be a dangerous enemy, He also hated the boy for being human. However since Davis was helping him, he had to deal with it. He would kill the child of Miracles once he was freed.

" Yes they're only three more digieggs left, two of them are with the others while the final one is with an old friend of mine who lives in Colorado, America. I'll have to pay him a visit." Davis said his thoughts flashing over to Willis.

_" Friendship doesn't exist."_ He reminded hmself.

Davis began to fade away back to his body. " Soon B. Azulongmon...soon the digital world will be perfect." he said returning to his body.

Once Davis left, B. Azulongmon chuckled. " Ignorant fool."

* * *

Davis opened his eyes and frowned. _" I've delayed victory long enough, its time that I put an end to this little game between the others and myself."_ he thought. 

He stood up and walked out of the classroom. Once he was outside he began walking down the hallway. He walked past the guys on his old Soccer team who were giving him looks that clearly meant that they felt that he was responsible for their lose at the championship game. He also past groups of blushing girls who had eyes of adortion for him. Someone then stepped in his way. He came face to face with a beautiful girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a black turtle neck, tight blue jeans, and black snow boots.

" Hey Hilary."

* * *

_**Down the hallway**_

" Kari! Sora! Where have you two girls been up to?" Tai asked walking up to them with the others following him.

" Hey Tai, we were just having some girl talk." Sora said with her armacross Kari's shoulders. Karinodded.

The digidestined continued down the hallway until Tai, who was in front stopped walking and stared ahead.

" Tai what...?" Matt began. The others stared at what Tai was staring at. No fartherthanfifteenfeet away from them was Davis making out with Hilary.

The Digidestined continued to stare, each of them had the same feelings. Part of them wanted to rush over to Davis and knock some sense into him, another part wanted to embrace him and try to tell him that what he was doing was wrong and no good could come out of working for B.Azulongmon, while the last part was just too scared to do anything.

Davis got the feeling that alot of eyes were on him, at first he thought alot of girls with broken hearts were glaring at him. Until he looked up and saw the Digidestined seeing him and realized he was only half right. Hilary looked up too and giggled while blushing furiously. " I'll see you later..." she cooed in his ear and kissed him on the check. She then walked past the Digidestined tossing her hair back as she went and adding a sway in her hips. ( A/N: Davis is **not** pairing up with her.)

Davis grinned, he then jerked his head over his shoulder slightly, and walked off implying that he wanted the others to follow him.

* * *

_**On the rooftop**_

" Davis we need to talk." Tai began.

" Really? About what?" Davis asked sacastically.

"We know about B.Azulongmon." Ken said.

"As well as what you plan to do with our digieggs." Yolie followed up.

Davis looked amused " So then you know that I need only three more to complete my plans."

" Davis listen, we're sorry about what happened to Veemon. His accident wasn't expected. But you should know that working with trash like B.Azulongmon isn't going to bring him back." Izzy said trying to reason with him.

" Besides how would he feel if he knew what you were doing?" Cody said.

" Please Davis we don't want to fight you ." Sora pleaded.

" If I were you I wouldn't want to fight me either." Davis said while smircking.

" Davis look we all know that you've been emotionally tramatized, but we also know that your doing is wrong." Kari cried. " We know that you're better than this, and we care about you. Your like a brother to us all, A second brother to me. We don't want to see you get hurt." tears were now streaming down her face.

" We want to help you Davis, I know the pain of losing my digimon partner...my best friend. Its not easy and it hurts, but we can help you." T.K said. " We just want things to go back to the way they used to be, when we were friends."

Davis turned his back to the others and stared at the horizon.

" Friendship...I used to believe in friendship." he said quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

" Do you believe in purpose?" He asked. " I do." he continued without waiting for an answer. " I believe that everyone has a purpose, or would like to believe so. It's the reason they get out of bed everymorning and get on with their daily lives rather than crouch in the corner of a dark room, wishing that they were dead."

He feel the others staring at his back with sadness in their eyes.

" Everyone likes to believe that their lives have purpose, have **meaning** to the world, because without a purpose there is no reason for them to live"

Davis paused before continuing.

" It's a terrible feeling to have no purpose. You feel alone and that nobody cares about you. I used to believe that my purpose was to help and protect my friends...and then B. Azulongmon did something terrible...he told me that friendship doesn't exist, and because friendship didn't exist my purpose was meaningless."

All the digidestined felt a heavy emotional weight on their hearts.

" At first I refused to believe him. But as time passed I realized the truth. I was accepting a false purpose and denying my true purpose, to restart the digitalworld the way it was meant to be...free of human scurge."

He turned back to face them.

" You see...B.Azulongmon took away my purpose, but by doing so he gave me a new one. I don't care if what I'm doing is wrong, it's my purpose to save the digitalworld from monsters like Aramagaddomon, a monster of mass destruction who came to the digitalworld and wreacked havoc on the digimon.

Sora interrupted " Davis don't you see? B.Azulongmon and Armaggodomon are..."

BBBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

" ...Looks like schools starting." Davis smircked walking past them. The unexpected timing of the bell had cut Sora off from her sentence.

" This is the last time you'll see me in the Real World." Davis continued, he stopped walking when he reached the door. "First I'm going after Willis, then I'm coming for you." he said looking at T.K and Kari.

" Then we'll just have to stop you afterschool." Tai said. It wasn't a threat, it was more of a statement.

Davis chuckeled " We'll see."

He began to descend down the stairs. _" What these fools don't know is that I'll be out of schoolway before they are."_he thought chuckling to himself .

* * *

A/N: Another day another chapter. By the way this week is Regents week so I'm home which means I can update more ( or whatever I feel like doing.) I'm pretty excited about the next chapter and after you read the preveiw you'll see why. 

P.S: If its not too much too ask can I please get a total of 200 reviews or more? Everytime I get reviews it always stops right before an even ten number. For example last time I got 188 reviews instead of an even 190. Feel free to go over two hundred.

Preveiw: Davis causes something to happen in the school that will result in the evacuation of classes.He the retreats to the digitalworld with the others hot on his trail. Meanwhile Gennai sets of to warn Willis. In the end of the battle Davis will do something to the others that will make you lose your minds. Hint: A famous digimon did the same thing.

Reveiw!


	27. Chapter 27

Corrupted Miracles  
Chapter: 27  
Leader vs. Team  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Kido Residence**_

_Joe was in his room lying in bed awake. Tai and Matt insisted that he stay home after his ordeal. He was thinking about the situation with Davis when his cellphone rang._

" Hello?"

" Joe its Tai."

" Tai relax I'm staying home today." Joe said thinking his friend was calling to check up on him.

" Thats great but listen we saw Davis two minutes ago, he's planning to go to America and go after Willis!"

Joe sprang out of bed " I'll email him right now!"

Joe began to jog towards his computer and then stopped. he looked at the time and did some quick math in his head.

" Tai its nighttime in America, Willis is asleep by now!"

" Damn, and none of us know his landline." Tai said rubbing his head. " Okay look,before school finishes get over here and stall Davis's class. The rest of us will go to America through the digital world and warn Willis. "

" Alright." Joe said hanging up.

_" Great I was actually planning on turning my phone off and going to school anyway. Guess that plans ruined."_ Joe thought.

* * *

_**Odaiba high chemistry class**_

" Okay class turn to page 451 exercise 12, and have your homework out as I come around to collect it." the chemistry teacher said.

Just then the door opened and Davis walked in alone.

" Mr.Motomiya my class started ten minutes ago, what kept you?" the teacher asked.

" Sorry Ms. Estrata, my alarm clock broke so I woke up late." Davis lied quickly. In truth he had been preparing his distraction, he decided that it was too risky to wait until afterschool. The others could warn Willis who had not one but two digimon to protect him, and from what he heard from Willis both of them became Megas.

" Very well since you've doing better in my class, I suppose I can excuse you for today now please take a seat."

Davis looked around the classroom. The way the classroom was made up, five people could sit at a working area. He saw three available seats. The first one was withthe soccerteam, the second one was next to Hilary and a group of her friends who were looking at him and giggling,but the last one was too delicious to pass up. He walked past hisold team,around Hilary's group not even bothering to look at her, and walked straight over to where T.K, Kari, Yolie, and Cody were sitting.

" Hey, how are you guys doing?" he asked casually, taking a seat next to T.K.

The four looked him nervously as he calmly looked back at them.

" Relax, I'm not going to steal your eggs here in the chemistry lab." he said as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "Lets just sit back relax and enjoy the lesson. Oh and don't bother taking out your homework. We won't be here for very long."

" What do you mean? " Kari asked, summoning up the courage to talk to him.

Davis grinned " I get the feeling that things are going to start...popping."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

BBBOOOOMMM!

The sound of a small explosion was heard throughout the school. Everyone screamed . Suddenly a staff member burst into the classroom.

"Ms.Estrata listen, something happened and the boiler exploded! We have to evacuate the school immediately!"

" Oh my gosh! Was anyone hurt?" Ms. Estrta asked.

" I don't think so but we need to get the students out immediatley, the fire department's on the way!"

Ms. Estrata acted quickly. "Everyone grab nothing but your coats and lets go! Single file lines just the way we practice during fire drills and no talking!"

Everyone stood up quickly and began to do as the teacher asked.

* * *

_**In the hallway**_

As T.K, Cody, Kari, and Yolie walked in the back of the line four people snuck behind,reached out, grabbed and pulled them behind an corner. As the four bit down screams they turned to see who their captors were. It was Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Ken.

" Oh its just you guys." T.K whispered letting out a sigh of relief.

" Yeah we snuck away from our lines to find you guys." said Sora who was also with them.

" We think Davis might have something to do with this." Ken said after making sure everyone else was gone.

" Come to think of it he came in late, and said that we won't be there for very long." Yolie said.

" You really think he's capable of doing this?" Matt asked.

" I don't know what he's capable of anymore." Cody said softly.

" Guys look!" Tai sad pointing down the hall.

There was Davis looking at them. They looked at back him. He bolted.

" After him!" Matt yelled.

As they ran after Davis, Tai pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

" Joe? its Tai. Change of plan, Davis is heading to the digital World now!" ... " I don't have time to explain how now! Just head to the digital world to intercept him! You have Gomamon with you right?"..." Good we'll be there soon to back you up."

* * *

Davis continued to run down the halls. Ahead of him the hallway split off into two directions. He was about to make a right turn when suddenly the digimon of the digidestined appeared out of nowhere, all of them in their rookie forms ( with the exception of Gatomon). 

"Davis stop!" They all yelled.

Davis stopped. He turned around to see the others running towards him. He then responded by running left.

The Digidestined and their respective digimon continued to give chase. Finally Davis ran into the computer room where the others followed him.

Davis turned to face the others and smirked. " Well it seems that you were all able to keep up...just barely."

Gatomon panted. " What ...are we... doing... in here?"

Davis widened his reckless grin " I just thought you'd all like to see my transportation technique."

Davis turned his back to them and began to focus his energy. The others watched in fear as a dark arua surrounded his body.

" DIMENSIONAL CROSS!"

A familiar rip in the fabricof reality opened up in front of Davis. The other stared in awe at the bright vortex. On the other side they could see the digital world.

Davis turned to face them with a crazed look onface. " Later losers." he grinned. He then jumped through.

"After him!" Tai yelled. He dived after Davis, but the vortex closed before he could reach him.

" We have to hurry!" Ken yelled pulling out his Digivice and turning to a digiport on one of the computers. " DIGIPORT OPEN!"

* * *

_**On a plain field in the Digital World**_

Davis appeared in flashof light in his 'Raiyoko' attire. He looked around and saw a T.V ten feet away from him.

_" Knowing the others, they'll follow me. I'll ambush them as soon as they arrive."_Davis thought as he pointed his hand towards the T.V as it began to glow.

DEPERADO...

"VULCANS HAMMER! " A voice cried out.

Davis who was caught off gaurd, was hit by the fierce attack. He flew fifteen feet away landing face first on the ground.

" Ugh, what the?" Davis said pushing himself up and spitting out dirt.

There thirty feet away from him was none other and Zudomon and Joe both looking pumped and ready to fight.

"You miss us?" Joe asked. He didn't want to hurt Davis, but at the same time he could help but feel like knocking some sense into him for knocking out and impersonating him.

" No, not really." Davis grumbled. He got up and rushed at Joe.

GARURU CANNON!

A blast of blue energy came out of nowhere. Like Joe's attack it caught Davis off guard and ended up making him fly back and eat dirt all over again.

When Davis was finished spitting out his unwanted meal, he turned to see Omnimon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterrimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Arquilomon, Stingmon, andAnkylomon with their human partners.

" You forgot about us." Omnimon said with his Garurucannon out.

" It's time to end this." Matt said.

Davis got up and grinned " Very well, let this be our final battle."

* * *

Disclaimer: I know I promised fighting but hey you got a little action right? (laughs nervously at the angery crowd.) Anyway consider it punishment. You guys got me worried that I'd only get 199 reveiws instead of 200. It took forever for the last one to come in. If it didn't do you know how much that would have sucked? Anyway since I'm so nice I'll give you a preview of the next chapter ( even though chances were I was going to do it anyway). 

Preview: The ferocious battle begins, Gennai talks to Wilis and Mimi, Davis does the thing I promised last time at the end of the chapter.

PS: None of you got the digimon right so you have another chance before I update again.


	28. Chapter 28

Corrupted Miracles  
The digidestined strike back  
Chapter: 28  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

AN: So there is no confusion, here's a list of the Digieggs and who's the guardian of which. 

**Azulongmon-** Light, Hope

**B.Azulongmon-** Darkness, Miracles

**Biahumon- **Friendship, Faith, Reliability

**Ebuwumon-** Love, Sincerity, Kindness

**Zhuquiamon- **Courage, Knowledge_**

* * *

**_

**_Land of the Guardians_**

Gennai and the other Guardians were meanwhile watching the confrontation between Davis and the others on a giant T.V .

_" This isn't good, Davis is so absorbed in getting the digieggs that he can't see whats right in front of him. B. Azulongmon is so prejudice against humans, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll kill Davis once he's freed."_ Gennai thought.

" Gennai." Azulongmon spoke up. " I have a plan."

Gennai and the other three Guardians looked at the dragon of light and hope.

" I need you to go to the realworld and find Mimi and Willis in America. Explain the situation to them and ask them to come back the others up." Azulongmon then turned to Biahumon.

" Biahumon I need you to advise Willis, he is to be the team temporary leader of the digidestined. As the Guardian of Friendship, Faith, and Reliability your a connection between Davis and Willis."

" Wait a second, why are you so concerned with Willis? Cody is connected to Davis through Biahumon and Zhuquiamon." Ebuwumon asked.

" Willis is the child of Faith, and Faith is the brother to Miracles. In these dark times he may have to lead the others against Davis and B.Azulongmon." Azulongmon replied gravely.

" Azulongmon is everything alright?" Gennai asked. He'd never heard Azulongmon talk in that tone before, he sounded as if this was the last time he was ever going to see them again.

" I'm fine, Gennai... just a little nervous." Azulongmon replied.

" Nervous about what?" Zhuquiamon asked, he also noticed Azulongmonspeculiar behavior _" It's almost as if what he's telling us are final words of parting."_

" Gennai, Willis and Mimi?" Azulongmon said reminding him of his task and avoiding the question.

Gennai stared at his dragon friend a few seconds before nodding. He put on a traveling cloack and began to walk away.

" I'll be back as soon as I can." he said as he left the room.

* * *

_**On the battle field**_

MOON SHOOTER! Stingmon yelled shooting at Davis.

Davis began to dodge, which was becoming difficult to do. The battle began twenty minutes ago, so far Davis had been getting hisass handed to him through the teamwork of the others.

He had been shot by Omnimon, punched by Stingmon, tackled by Ankylomon, swated by Zudomon, knocked out of the air by Garudamon, slashed by MagnaAngemon, shocked by MegaKabuterrimon, hit in his midsection by Arquilomon, and slammed by Angewomon.

_" This doesn't make any sense_."Davis thought as he did his best to avoid MagnaAngemon'sblade_." Two weeeks ago they were rookie's compared to me even when they used teamwork. Now I can barely keep up with them! " _He thought in frustration.Unfortunately for him he wasn't paying attention.

EXCALIBURST! MagnaAngemon cried scoring another hit on Davis.

Davis fell out of the sky for the fifth time, and plunged into the ground creating a crater.

For five minutes nothing happened but the digimon stayed alert, knowing that if one of them dropped his/her guard it would mean defeat.

Suddenly Davis burst out of the ground and flew straight for Arquilomon.

" Arquilomon look out!" Yolie cried.

Davis strecthed out his hands, " DESPERADO BLASTER!"

Stingmon flew in front of Arquilomon and swated the shots away like they were nothing.

" ARRRGGH!" Davis screamed out in frustration, and went to hit Stingmon.

"HORN BLASTER!" MegaKabuterrimon shocked Davis forcing him to plunge towards the ground.

" Ugh!" Davis grumbled as he fell towards the earth. He focused his energyto slow his fall down. He stopped falling when he was inches from the ground, and then he lowered himself gently on the ground gasping for air from fatigue."

" Davis we don't want to hurt you." Omnimon said. " But your forcing us to."

" Believe me, this hurts us more than it hurts you." MegaKabuterrimon.

Davis slowly got up in a kneeling position and grinned . " I don't... know ...about that." He then rushed at Ankylomon, who has ready.

TAIL HAMMER!

Davis put up his arms to block in a X-form. It stopped him from taking too much damage, but it was enough to knock him on his back.

He slowly got up on all fours , and coughed up a small amount of blood.

" Wha...Whats the key?" he asked.

" What key?" Angewomon asked.

" THE KEY TO YOUR POWER! " Davis screamed. " NO ONE CAN IMPROVE SO MUCH SO QUICKLY! HOW DID YOU DO IT!"

He coughed up more blood.Suddenly he felt someone approaching him he looked up and saw Omnimon standing over him.

" You already know." he said. " But you've lost faith. It's the bound between Digimon and partner that allow us to surpass our normal limitations."

Omnimon looked at the other digidestined and digimon who were watching him, but continued talking.

" You've forgotten about the bond between digimon and partner, you of all people should remember it Davis. You and Veemon were inseperable."

" Veemon..." Davis said quietly.

Omnimon began to relax, but suddenly tensed up at Davis' next words.

" VEEMON WAS BRAINLESS FOOL!"

A dark aura began to surround Davis' body healing and making him stronger.

" VEEMON WAS THE CAUSE OF MY LIMITATIONS, HE WAS EVERYTHING I'M NOT!"

The others watched in awe as Davis continued his rant.

" THERE WAS ONCE A TIME WHEN I CARED FOR MYSELF AND ONLY MYSELF! I CARED NOTHING FOR OTHERS!

_**Flashback7 years ago**_

We see aeight year old Davis sitting in his living room. He is dressed to go play soccer and is waiting on one of his parents to play with him in the park. Just then both of Davis' parents walk by both of them in business suits.

" Hey mom, dad you guys aren't planning on going to the park like that are you?" Davis asked seeing his parents choice of attire.

Davis' parents looked confused " Park?"

Davis' smile faltered slightly " Both of you promised toplay soccer with me today."

Davis' parents looked at each otherremembering when Davis literally begged them to take him to the park last Saturday. Which they promised to do.

Unfortunately something came up at the last minute. They had to go off to work again.

"Davis sweetie, you know your father and I would love to but..." Davis's mother began.

Davis didn't wait to hear the rest he just ran out the house.

**_End Flashback_**

" I WAS DOING FINE! I DIDN'T CARE FOR FRIENDS!"

Davis looked at everyone who were doing their best to not be blown away by the energy that he was generating.

" THEN ONE DAY YOU ENTERED MY LIFE!

**_Continue Flashback_**

Ten year old Davis was sitting by himself on a swing. His soccerball sat next to him on the ground.

_" They never make time for me, they always have to go on some stupid trip and leave me alone. If it were Jun they would have made time for her."_ Davis thought.

" Hey punk, get off the swings."

Davis looked up to find three kids his age with sneers on their faces.

" These swings aren't for twerps, so clear out or else." the middle kid said who was most likely the leader.

" Yeah, but leave that ball of yours here." the shortest ( and weakest) one added.

Davis simply ignored them.

" Hey I don't think you heared us the first time so let us make this clear." the tallest ( and dumbest looking) one said. He grabbed Davis by the scruff of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

All three of the bullies laughed as Davis picked himself.

" Now get lost." the leader repeated. " Before we make you."

Davis grinned, " Sure, let me just tie my shoes." He reached down and grabbed two handfuls of sand. Without warning Davis threw the sand into the eyes of all three boys. While the kids screamed in pain while squeezing their eyes shut, Davis proceeded to beating the crap out of all three of them ( which was pretty easy considering they had all been temporarily blinded.).

When Davis finished the last one off, he grabbed his ball and ran. After about five minutes he stopped running to catch his breath. He looked back and saw that he could no longer see the swings. He continued walking . After awhile he heard footsteps behind him. At first he ignored it, but finally rounded on his follower.

" You looking for a re-match punk!" Davis yelled thinking it was on of the kids from before. To his surprise it wasn't. Before him was a girl his age. She had short chestnut colored hair and brown eyes, wore a pink handkerchief around her neck, a sun yellow sleeve-less shirt, pink shorts, white socks, and pink and white sneakers. Finally, there was a silver whistle hanging around her neck.

" Hi." the girl said sweetly.

Davis ignored her and continued walking. Unfortunately for him, the girl was persistent. She stepped in his way.

" My name is Kari." she said.

" What do you want?" Davis asked rudely.

Kari ignored his bluntness. " My mommy always told me that whenever I see someone frowning, I should try to cheer them up, and boy were you frowning." she smiled.

" Go bother someone else." Davis said.

Kari's smile didn't falter" Mommy says that people say things that they don't mean when their angry."

Before Davis could yell at her his stomach grumbled.

Kari laughed, " Sounds like your hungry, come on I brought a lunch with me I'll share it with you."

Davis stared at her. " You'll...share your...lunch...w..with me?"

Kari nodded happily.

" Why?" Davis asked.

Kari chuckled. "You're wierd, but I like you."

Davis blushed slightly at this comment. " My name is Daisuke but parents and sister call me Davis." he mumbled.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"As time past the number of my so-called friendsincreased, and for a while I was happy."Davis said calmly thinking of the time he had with the others, their digimon, and Veemon.

" But then I was betrayed." he growled when thoughts of Veemons deletion. " I suffered...I was alone...I felt pain, terrible pain." he said hugging his chest.

" Then B.Azulongmon entered my life. He took the pain away and offered me a new life. He gave me my feelings of loathing other people again. At first I stupidly resisted, but I suppose there was just this one part of me that knew that B.Azulongmon was the answer." He said powering up again.

" I WANTED HIM TO RETURN TO THE WAY I WAS BEFORE!" He screamed as a large amount of energy pulsated out of his body.

" HANG ON EVERYONE!" Matt yelled.

Davis trew his hands into theair, as they started to glow green.

VIRUS DOWNLOAD!

In a flash of green light al the Digimon returned to their rookie forms by force.

" Oh no!" Everyone yelled ( except Davis.)

" My, my, my, see how the mighty have fallen." Davis said looking at the tired rookies.

" Do you still believe in friendship? Where is it now to save you?" he mocked to the others who ran to their fallen partners.

" Still...you all have that defiant look in your eyes. " He said deciding what he should do with them. He closed his eyes to think.

" They say that physical wounds can heal with time, but emotional scars can last forever."He said quietly. His eyes suddenly snapped open.

" So I'll just crush your spirits." he said maliciously.

He extende his right arm in front of the digidestined. " You all should be quite familiar with this technique, after all Malomyotismon used it on you three years ago, of course this time I won't be playing 'knight in shinning armor'."

The digidestineds eyes widend in fear, they all knew what technique Davis was about to perform. Unfortunately they didn't have time to react.

MENTAL ILLUSION!

* * *

AN: It took awhile but I updated right?I've just been getting so bored with this story, ( I want to start the sequel so badly!) The only thing thats keepingthe storyalive is your reviews, so send them. ( don't worry I won't quit on this thing promise!) 

Preview: Davis tortures the Digidestined with painful memories, Gennai meetsWillis and Mimi in America.

Send me reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Corrupted Miracles  
Facing Inner Demons: Part 1  
Chapter: 29  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

**Tai's Illusion**

" Wh...Where am I?" Tai thought. The original digidestined leader was walking through an abyss of darkness. The only thing he could see was himself, the rest of the surrounding area was dark.

" How did I get here?" he said out loud.

"We're inside your mind." a voice said behind him.

Tai spun around and came face to face with Davis.

" As to how you got here, that was my doing." he contiued

" Davis..." Tai said.

" I'm curious to know Tai, what does friendship mean to you ?"

" What...What are you talking abou..." Tai began.

" Just answer the question Tai." Davis said impaitently. " What is your definition of friendship?"

" Friendship is an unbreakable bond of trust, happiness and loyalty between two or more people." Tai stated firmly.

" Is that so?" Davis asked, " Then would you say Matt Ishida is a friend to you?"

" Of course, he's my best friend." Tai said not getting where Davis is going with this. " I don't hold any feelings of resentment towards him, nor does he to me."

Davis grinned "Does that mind-set of yours go before or after he stole Sora away from you?"

Tai froze, " Wha...What are you talking?" about he asked.

" C'mon Tai, even though you never actually admitted it, you know that deep down you hate Matt with a passion"

" That's not true Davis, Its true that I did feel a slightly jealous of Matt and Sora's relationship when they first started dating, but after a week I was happy for them." Tai said firmly and honestly.

Davis bursted out laughing.

" What's so funny?" Tai asked.

" Its true what people say...tell yourself a lie a certain number of times and pretty soon you'll think of it as the truth." Davis said.

" It's not a lie Davis..."

" We're in in your mind Tai. You may say whatever lies you want, but your subconcience will always speak the truth." Davis mocked. "Sure over time you may have forgotten your feelings of resentment, but they're still there. Whenever you see them together, you want to strangle him because you hate him, detest him, but somehow you manage to keep a smile on. If you think about it...you and I really are alike...we both don't believe in friendship."

" Shut up." Tai said defensively.

" You know I speak the truth Tai besides you believe it yourself, I'm merely interpretating your feelings."

" THATS NOT TRUE!" Tai yelled. He sank to his knees, grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

" Face the facts Tai, Matt just used you. He pretended to be your friend just to get close to you, and when he did he stole your crush away from you no problem. Because when comes right down to it he's Matt Ishida of the Teenage Wolves, one of Odiaba's most popular males of the teenage female population, and you're just Tai Kamiya."

" I don't believe you." Tai gasped.

" Don't get me wrong, Sora's no better, I mean come on she uses you from time to time too. Remember around the time when Diaboramon tried to take over the world again? Matt and Sora had gotten into an arguement and stopped speaking to each other, so just to get back at him Sora began to flirt with you in the hopes of making him jealous."

Tai stopped and realized what Davis was saying, and in a way he was right. Sora had been flirting with him to make Matt jealous.

Davis continued "Of course they eventually made up and got back together, and you were happy. But deep down you were upset at yourself for missing your chance again."

Tai didn't answer, he couldn't. He felt lost and alone.

* * *

**Matt's Illusion**

" Hello?... Is anyone there?... Hello?" Matt called as he walked through the dark abyss.

" I'm here." Davis said behind him.

"Davis!" Matt said. " Where are we?"

" We're inside your mind, where everyting resides, your thoughts, your memories, your subconcience, and ...your fears."

" My fears?" Matt asked.

Davis nodded. " You know, it must've been really tough for you as a kid, to hate your own brother."

" Hate T.K? What're you talking about?"

" I'm talking about when your parents split up. It made you angry didn't it?" Davis said as he began to walk around Matt in circles.

Matts heart got heavier with emotion as memories came flooding back to him.

Davis continued his assault " You had the perfect life once, then T.K showed up and life got difficult. Your parents went through stress and eventually got divorced."

Matt fell to his knees.

" It came to the point where you began to wonder if you were the cause, but as time passed you realized it was T.K ."

" T.K..." Matt murmered.

" You looked out for him all his life, but deep down, you loathed and hated him."

" No...I could never..." Matt said as tears began to fall down his face. " T.K " he said hugging his chest.

* * *

**Ken's Illusion**

" MATT?...TAI?...CODY?...HELLO?" Ken called.

" Hey Kenny-boy." a voice behind Ken said.

Ken gasped, he'd recognize that voice anywhere, he turned around to confirm his suspicion.

" Sam?"

" Ken its great to see you again." Sam said.

" Sam." Ken said. He began to walk towards his missed brother, but as he did Sam began to fade away.

" Wait Sam! No!" Ken began to run towards his brother, unfortunately by the time he reached him Sam was gone.

" SAM!" Ken cried. He fell to his knees as tears flowed down his face.

" What are you crying about?" a voice behind Ken asked.

Ken looked behind him " Davis?"

" Your acting as though you actually cared about him." Davis snickered.

" Wha...Whatdo you mean?" Ken asked.

" I mean to say that you got what you wanted didn't you? Sam's gone, now your parents only care about you."

Ken stared as memories of him feeling of resentment towards Sam as a child came flooding back to him.

" Don't you remember? You hated Sam to the point where you just wished he died. He was born lucky, and you were lucky to be born." Davis said enjoying his torment.

" Sam no...please come back!" Ken cried.

* * *

Five figures were standing outside of what appeared to be a large dome made ofdark energy.On topof the dome was Davis ( In his Raiyoko attire). He was sitting in a cross-legged position, his eyes were closed, and his hands were in a sort of ninja position ( I don't know how to describe it, but for those of you who read the 'Naruto' manga think of how Sai's hands were on the front cover of chapter 298.) 

" Are the others in there Willis?" A green armored Digimon asked, who strongly resembled a sort of tank on legs.

" I don't know MegaGargomon, What do you think Cherubimon? " Willis asked ( A/N: This Cherubimon is the Vaccinetype, not the Virus one.)

" I don'tknow." The large angelic rabbit replied, I'll try to sense whats going on in there."

" Please hurry, the girl said " We to save the others and Davis before its to late!"

" Calm down Mimi."Lillymon said. " The others are fighters, they won't lose so easily."

" I hope your right because if they do, the Digital World is finished!" MegaGargomon said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I've just been so busy lately I haven't had time to update. 

I'd like to start off by thanking all of you who sentme your reviews, you guys kept me going. I hate to do this to you all but I might not be able to update for a while due to school and all that.

In order to quicken the pace of the story I decidedto limit the illusions to four rather than ten ( The last one's going to be in the next chapter). I REALLY want to start the sequel, but don't get the wrong idea I'm not going to rush to the point where the rest of the story ends up bad.

I decided to to tell the you all the title of the sequel. Its **" Redemption Miracles."** ( I know, I'm excited too.)

PS: For those of you who think I would just bring Willis and Mimi into the picture without a proper intro, I'll handle it in the next chapter I just couldn't think of how to put it in this one.

PSS: Let me explain how Davis 's technique works. Lets say that as a child you stole a cookie from the cookie jar even when your mom tells you that its almost time for dinner. No big deal right, Wrong! If Davis caught you in this Illusion, he would convince you that the reason you disobeyed your mom is because you hated her and didn't think she knew what was best for you. ( Bet you guys will think twice before stealing a cookie again huh?"

Preview: Willis and Mimi break the others out and fight Davis with their three Digimon. Azulongmons plan begins to reveal itself.


	30. Chapter 30

Corrupted Miracles  
Facing inner Demons II  
Chapter:30  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_**Land of the Guardians**_

" I'm back." Gennai said.

" That was fast." Ebuwumon said.

" I know, Mimi and Willis were in a chatroom on the internet, I used one of the computers to interrupt their discussion, and explain the situation to them."

" Thats good, but do you think they can stop Davis?" Biahumon asked.

" I don't know, his power is increasing rapidly, at this rate he'll be able to match any of us." Azulongmon said. " Just look at the way he's crushing their wills to live. I can only surmise that my brother used this very technique on Davis to break his spirit and manipulate him."

The wise Dragon looked at the screen in the middle of the room, observing Davis's assault on the Digidestined. " This is all my fault, I should have destroyed B.Azulongmon years ago when I had the chance, at least that way he would have been reborn anew. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Its all my fault."

" You can't blame yourself for your brothers actions Azulongmon." Ebuwumon said. " Nor should you be upset that you had too much heart to destroy your own kin."

" Perhaps but had I done so, the Digital World wouldn't befacing such a threat, Davis is a result of my own weakness." Azulongmon stared of into space. _" The brother I grew up with is long gone." _he thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_B.Azulongmon was flying away from his younger brother who was in pursuit of him._

" B.Azulongmon! Wait!" Azulongmon called after him.

_The chase continued until they reached a moutainous terrain._

" B.Azulongmon Stop! "Azulongmon yelled.

B.Azulongmon stopped and turned around to face his kin.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Azulongmon yelled.

" My time with you and the other Guardians is over brother." B.Azulongmon said. " Today I begin my life anew."

" YOU CAN'T JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON US LIKE THIS! WE WHO ARE KNOWN AS THE DIGITAL WORLDS FIVE GUARDIANS WERE MEANT TO PROTECT THIS WORLD NOT BRING DESTRUCTION TO IT! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!" Azulongmon yelled.

" I warned you that humans would bring chaos to our world Azulongmon. But you the other Guardians didn't listen and everything that has happened thus far is a result of it."

" WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! YOU'RE ARMAGGADOMON NOT THE HUMANS!"Azulongmon continued to yell hopping the brother he grew up with would come to his senses. " Please brother...come back with me and atone for your sins...we...we could put this behind us if you just..."

B.Azulongmon chuckled " I wouldn't expect a simple minded fool like yourself to understand what I hope to accomplish foolish little brother. I don't want to _protect_ the Digital World, I want to rule it in my image, as well as any other worlds out there. I'm not satisfied with limiting myself to that of a Guardian when instead I could be a ruler."

Azulongmon's eyes widend " Thats...Thats madness!"

B.Azulongmon merely answered his sibling with a blank stare.

Azulongmon stared at the sky in frustration for a few seconds thinkingof his situation. B.Azulongmon was easily the strongest of the Five Guardians. He wouldn't stand a chance, still he had to do something. Without thinking he yelled. " I'LL STOP YOU AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HOME MYSELF!"

B.Azulongmon stared at his brother before glarring at him. " Who the hell do you think your talking to Azulongmon?" he growled. He then opened his mouth and blasted Azulongmon before he had time to react. Azulongmon fell out of the sky unconcious, while B.Azulongmon flew off leaving his little brother to die without once looking back.

**FLASHBACK END**

_"A year after that day B.Azulongmon went to war against us. __We eventually won, all I had to do was land the killing blow to insure peace. But instead I sealed him away...why? Because I was weak...too weak to severe the bonds between us."_Azulongmon thought_." I took my own feelings into consideration before that of the Digital World and now the Digidestined are suffering because of it...The time has come...I must make ammends for what I have done to these young people."_

_

* * *

_

**_Kari's Illusion_**

" Hello?...Tai?...Sora?...Yolie?...T.K?...Ken?

" They're not here but I hape I can suffice."

Kari spun around standing ten feet away for her leaning on something invisible, with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

" Davis." Kari whispered.

" It's Raiyoko." Davis said. " Shame on you Kari, really who've thought that _the_ Kari Kamiya could have such hatred in her heart."

" What are you saying?" Kari asked.

Davis opened his eyes, uncrossed his arms and began to walk towards Kari who fell on her backside" Hard of hearing? I'm saying that your not as innocent as people think."

" Wh...What do you mean?" Kari asked fearfully.

Davis who by this time had reached Kari stooped done in front of her" Do you remember what your greatest desire was three years ago? For Humans and Digimon to live peacefully?"

Kari slowly nodded.

" Yes, such a noble answer from a seemingly noble person.Kari you act the way you do yet you feel such animosity towards other humans, You hear about the evil acts of humans such as war, torture, rape, and killing, and can't help but feel that those specific humans should die, because deep down you know that they'll cause terror and destruction to this world as well. You fight along side the others in order to stop me, but you secretly don't want to because you know my ambitions are well placed, and some part of you actually wants to join me.Wow...are you truly worthy of the crest of light?

Tears began to come out of Kari eyes, while she desperately tried to convince herself that Davis was wrong. What he was sayinng to her...she had never considered it before. It had to be a lie...right?

" Man oh man I wish the others were here to hear this, I wonder what they'd think of you then? A Digimon Empress perhaps? I gotta tell you Kari this is quite a...

Davis suddenly detected an attack heading towards his real body.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Outside**_

" This is bad." Cherubimon said. He was touching the black dome in front of him trying to detect the others inside.

" What is it?" Willis asked not knowing if he wanted to know.

" This dome was created by Davis no doubt." the angelic rabbit said.

" Geez I could've told ya that." MegaGardromon muttered.

Ignoring his brother Cherubimon continued " Its like MaloMyotismons Mental Ilusion but worse, it literally finds a small feeling or emotion about something, and manipulates it to the point where the victim loses the will to live."

Mimi gasped. " So what are we going to do? We can't leave them in there, but we can't hurt Davis."

" I don't think we have a choice...but ...Davis" Willis said, he was hesitant to attack. He considered Davis his closest friend. If it had been for him he'd still be a social outcast.

Seeing his partners hesitance Cherubimon spoke up. " Willis its okay, this things designed so that Davis will sense if an attack is coming towards him,plus in order for him to keep up the technique he has to betouching thedome in that meditative state."

" Thats good then, so where should I attack from." Lillymon asked." I'm the weakest Digimon here so it'll be best if I do it."

" I don't know about you being the weakest here...you could give MegaGardromon a run for his money." Cherubimon chuckled while ignoring MegaGardromons' glare.

Lillymon smiled slightly and aimed hercannon at Davis. _" Please dodge it Davis."_she thought desperately.

FLOWER CANNON!

Davis's eyes snapped opened as the attack got close to him, he leaped off away from his mental prison to dodge the attack. The dome immediately disappeared and the Digidestined were lying face down on the ground.

" TAI! MATT! SORA! JOE! T.K! KARI! IZZY! YOLIE! KEN! CODY!"Mimi and Willis rushed over to their fallen comrades.

" Wi..Willis..." Kari sturred."

" What happened?" Ken asked sitting up.

" And what are you guys doing here?" Izzy asked.

" Gennai sent us." Willis said. " He filled us in on everything, Davis, B.Azulongmon, the digieggs, everything."

" Where's Davis?" Ken asked sitting up.

" Up here." Davis called. " From the looks of things you all managed to escape, how clever. On top of that it would seem that we have some guests."

" Davis." Mimi gasped.

" So Gennai was right then huh?" Willis asked. " Davis this madness has to stop before its too late, please!"

" Geez it dosen't matter which digidestined I talk to. Its always ' let us help youDavis', or ' You're making a mistake please lets talk this out.' you all sound like a broken record."Davis mocked, turning Willis' pleato deaf ears. " Although I am glad your here, now I don't have to looking for you."

Davis stretched his left arm, out and it began to glow. T.K and Kari suddenly felt a tug at their waists, suddenly the digieggs of light and hope came out of their D-terminals and began to fly toward Davis.

" Oh No!" everyone yelled.

" Cake." Davis said. Suddenly the digieggs changed course and flew into the mouth of a large blue dragon who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The digidestineds eyes widened and gasped.

" You." Davis growled staring at the dragon with a large amount of hate and killing intent.

The dragon looked back at Davis with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. " Davis...long time no see."

Azulongmon had arrived.

* * *

Disclaimer: I know I have alot of explaining to do. I was busy with Finals, plus I was thinking updetails for 'Redemption Miracles'. Which is going to be at least 5x better than this. Which reminds me, this story has about **seven chapters left** in it. Once its finished I may redo some of the chapters, but the plot will still be the same. And no, I'm not doing that just to piss you off, I still haven't thought of everything for 'Redemption Miracles' yet, and its not my style to make up a story as I go along. By the way I want **at least 300 reviews** before I start Redemption Miracles.

PS: Redemption Miracles is going to be split up into arcs like an anime/manga but it will stick to the plot.

Preview: Need I say it? Davis vs. Azulongmon!


	31. Chapter 31

Corrupted Miracles  
Grappling with a Guardian.  
Chapter: 31  
By: S.Stryker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, my, my, will the intrusions never cease?" Davis asked.

"Azulongmon!" Everyone else yelled.

"...It's been a while...Davis...you've changed." Azulongmon said choosing his words carefully.

"It suits me, don't you think? I'm sure by now you're aware of everything that's going on."

Azulongmon nodded.

"So then you know I need those Digieggs that you just swallowed."

"Davis listen to me, you're not in your right state of mind. B.Azulongmon is the puppeteer behind this scheme. The real you would never harm the people you called your friends. You aren't the first person who he's manipulated. He'll kill you once he no longer has any use for you."

Davis chuckled.

"I'm not ignorant Azulongmon; I know what B.Azulongmon's intentions are, and I've already planned out a counterattack against him."

Azulongmon looked taken aback. "Don't be a fool! B.Azulongmon's powers are ones of which you've never dreamed! It took all four of us Guardians to subdue him let alone seal him away! You wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

Davis thought this over for a while before he came to a conclusion.

"Well…I guess I'll know where I stand in comparison to him…once I defeat you."

Azulongmon stared at Davis.

Davis stared back at Azulongmon.

Suddenly Azulongmon opened his mouth and shot out a large blue sphere. Davis moved slightly to dodge it, it went right past him.

Davis smirked. "You missed."

"Wasn't aiming at you."

Davis's eyes widened, he spun around and saw the sphere swallow up the Digidestined and their respective partners. It then disappeared.

"What did you…?"

"You're not the only one who can travel through dimensions at will. I sent them back to their own world. I didn't want them to be a liability to me for their safety in case you tried to attack them…after all I'll need to concentrate if I want to survive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willis blinked. "What happened?"

He and the rest of the Digidestined where standing in the computer lab. They all were wondering what had happened and what was going on.

"Where are Davis and Azulongmon?" Yolie asked.

"More than likely still in the Digital World." Cody replied.

"You're right, look." Izzy said. He was on the computer watching something.

Everyone crowded around the screen of the computer watching what Izzy was looking at. Their eyes widened. There on the screen was Davis and Azulongmon looking ready to fight. It was almost as though they were watching a movie or show on the computer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It began to rain heavily around Davis and Azulongmon almost as though it was a fierce tropical storm. Rain splattered the two combatants within second both of them looked as though they where under waterfalls. For what felt like hours neither of them did anything, knowing that one wrong move could cost them their lives.

Suddenly Davis opened his mouth and a jet of flames shot out.

Azulongmon dodged it and opened his own mouth. A blast of electricity flew at Davis.

Davis disappeared and reappeared behind Azulongmon with a large orange ball in his hands.

TERRA FORCE!

Azulongmon slapped it away with one of his chains. He began unleashing lighting from the sky.

Davis who couldn't dodge the attacks, instead put a barrier around himself which deflect the lighting away. He in turn shot laser-like beams out his eyes back at Azulongmon who used his Blue Lighting attack to counter it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…That mon…what's passing through his head? " Zhuqiaomon growled.

He the other Guardians and Gennai were watching the battle between Davis and Azulongmon on a Large Screen on a wall.

"I…don't know…he left here in such a hurry, was it to fight Davis by himself?" Baihumon asked unable to take his eyes of the screen.

"I think it was to save those kids but I could be wrong." Ebuwumon said.

"_I've never seen B.Azulongmon like this before." _Gennai thought. _"He's all about protecting the Digital World. Perhaps now he sees Davis as a threat. Could he be planning to...! _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're beginning to piss me off!" Davis screamed. He now realized why Azulongmon was a Guardian of the Digital World. He had never faced such a power in battle before. He also realized why the Dark Masters had sealed the Guardians away. It was to avoid fighting them themselves. On top of that all this heavy rainfall wasn't helping his vision.

Azulongmon suddenly set a dozen of his chains at Davis in an attempt to subdue him.

Davis's hands turn into two swords and began swatting each attack away from his body.

Unfortunately for him Azulongmon was much more skilled. One of the chains grabbed Davis's leg and slammed him into the ground.

Davis who was lying in a crater transformed his hands back to normal and shot a series of bullets at Azulongmon, who countered with his chains knocking all of Davis's attacks away.

Davis clenched his jaw in frustration. "_What's up with this guy? He hasn't taken one hit from me yet. But I've been like target practice for him! "_

Davis looked up and much to his dismay he saw Azulongmon opened his mouth and fire a blast at him.

He managed to get up and dodge it. He flew back at Azulongmon who again hit him with his chains.

Davis countered by flying over Azulongmon and throwing a Terra Force at him. The attack caused a huge explosion. When the dust cleared Azulongmon was nowhere to be found.

Davis looked around in disbelief. His lips curled up as he began to laugh hysterically. "YES! I DID IT! I KILLED AZULONGMON! I AM THE WORLDS MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR! I AM THE WORLDS MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

He was so busy celebrating he didn't notice the Dragon was racing toward him until it was too late. When Davis turned around, to his horror he saw Azulongmons mouth open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gennai's eyes widened. He sank to his knees. "Azulongmon…you…"

The other Guardians were speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Digidestined could only stare in shock as the witnessed their friend being swallowed up by the great Dragon.

For a moment no one could say anything. Suddenly Sora began crying into Matt's chest who couldn't pry his eyes from the screen. Tai, Willis and Ken were all fours crying. T.K's mouth was opened in horror as tears rolled down his face. Kari was holding Gatomon as tears streamed down her face. Izzy, Cody and Joe had their hands over their faces as tears made their way through their fingers. Mimi and Yolie had their hands clasped over their mouths as tears rolled down their faces.

"Digidestined." A voice called over the computer. It was Azulongmon.

Everyone looked up and crowded around the computer.

"I don't have much time so listen carefully." Azulongmon said. He looked as though he was in pain.

"The only way to save Davis is to believe in yourself and the bonds you share with him. It's…the only way…to…save him!" He groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Tai asked.

" I have no idea, but it looks as though he's in pain." Izzy said.

Azulongmon let out a huge scream in agony as rays of golden light shot of his body. Suddenly he exploded into data as Davis cried out the name and executed his attack

MAGNA EXPLOSION!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willis's Preview: Just when things looked as though they couldn't get any worse…After this latest battle everyone seems to have lost their will to fight. So now Mimi and I have to get everyone out of this mood. Also Davis's parents are going hysterical, he hasn't been home in a week or even called for that matter. Plus now with Azulongmons data at his disposal…

Next time on Corrupted Miracles: 'A time of Grief and Regroup.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry everyone! I was in the Bahamas for a week and the day after I came back was the first day of school! So I was really busy.

The Reconstruction is still in progress but I decided to start to update after every 5-10 chapters I rewrite. The chapters I've rewritten are posted on the summary.

You all will be pleased to know that 'Corrupted Miracles' only has about seven chapters left. I want to stretch it out to Christmas to get a more emotional feeling for you readers once I do the epilogue.

PS: I've got a pretty good idea how 'Redemption Miracles' is going to go. I have over ten story arcs already.


	32. Chapter 32

Corrupted Miracles

A time of Grief and Regroup.

Chapter 32

By: S.Styrker

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man sat alone on top the roof of a building, watching the streets of Odiaba.

He had short white hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a dark blue buttoned up collar shirt, a pair of black jeans and boots, as well as a black leather trench coat.

"Humph, look at all these pathetic humans…moving along with their pathetic lives." He said.

"They're like animals; the only difference is that animals have justified reasons for killing each other. Humans just do that out of bloodlust and greed. They have so much potential to become the greatest race in the universe and instead they choose to be mindless fools…they make me sick to my stomach."

Davis sighed. "Well at least I almost have all the Digieggs in my possession. Just one more and my collection's complete. I even managed to find that damned Serenity Gate."

Davis's appearance had undergone a bit of a transformation, due absorbing Azulongmon's data. His hair had turned as white as snow and now had dark blue eyes.

"_My plan to capture those foolish Digidestined was nothing short of perfect. My mental Illusion broke the spirits of Tai and Matt who are the leaders of the team. Without a leader a group is guaranteed to not function properly. Kari is the child of light without her the spirits of everyone is shrouded in darkness. I have to admit though I should have put T.K in Kens place that mistake could prove to come back to haunt me."_

"Oh well I'll just have to deal with it should complications arise…Speaking of complications. This new arrival of Mimi and Willis could be trouble.

He smiled to himself

"It looks like I'm going to America."

He got up and began to levitate in the air. He then flew off in the direction of his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_One week…it's been one whole week"_ Tai thought to himself.

The original child of courage was lying in his bed wearing nothing but a white tank top and a black pair of boxers. So many things had come to pass since Davis's battle with B.Azulongmon, for starters Christmas vacation came early due to the boiler complications Davis caused as a distraction to evacuate the school. The fire department as well as the staff and students believed it was a just a simple failure instead of foul play. Only the Digidestined knew the truth….

More seriously Davis's family were in a state of panic. Davis hadn't come home at all the past week. He hadn't called, written, or sent a message with a friend. Poor

Mrs.Motomiya! Every time the phone rang she'd rush to it only to cry in disappointment.

Mr.Motomiya began working from home so that he could look for Davis whenever he took breaks (which were about every five minutes).

Jun had personally interrogated each of the Digidestined and their Digimon on her brother's whereabouts but to no avail. The police were looking for him; his face was all over the news. His friends, classmates and Teachers had been questioned by the police.

Davis's parents also questioned the Digidestined about Davis, but they all responded that they didn't know. They all knew perfectly well that Davis was somewhere in the digital world looking for the Serenity Gate, but they knew that if his parents found out that Davis wasn't coming home on his own free will, they'd feel even worse if possible.

"_None of the Digidestined have gone back to the Digital World since it happened" _Tai thought.

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

The Digidestined could watch in horror as tragic event unfolded.

Azulongmon let out a huge scream in agony as rays of golden light shot of his body. Suddenly he exploded into data.

MAGNA EXPLOSION!!! Davis screamed as he executed the attack.

"…Well…there's more than one way to skin a cat…or in this case kill a guardian." Davis chuckled as he panted for breath. He held both the Digieggs of light and hope in either hand.

"I've got to admit though, he was ruthlessly strong. I can't beat B.Azulongmon at my current level if he chooses to double cross me."

"DIGIDESTINED! GUARDIANS! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! SO LISTEN CLOSE! I AM APPROXIMATELY FIFTY PERCENT OF B.AZULONGMON'S STRENGTH! I AM A REINCARNATION OF HIS POWER GIVEN FORM! BY TAKING AZULONGMON'S DATA I WILL ACHIEVE AN EVEN GREATER POWER! ONE THAT CAN AT LEAST EQUAL B.AZULONGMON'S!"

Davis stretched his arms out and arched his back slightly as he began to absorb all of Azulongmon's data. A bright light covered his body as he began to transform.

When he was finished, his long brown hair turned pure white and his red eyes became cat-slit.

"HAAHAAA! ALL THIS POWER AT MY DISPOSAL! GOODBYE RAIYOKO! HELLO **RYOKUMARU!"**

XXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX

"Davis is stronger than ever before, On top of that He now has control over the Eastern Hemisphere of the Digital World….Oh man what are we gonna do?" Tai thought out loud.

He would have called the other Digidestined about it but no one had really spoken to each other since the incident; rather it was Matt, Sora, Ken, Kari and he who hadn't spoken to anyone, and the other Digidestined were trying to find out what was wrong.

He himself couldn't figure out why Matt, Sora, Ken and Kari were being antisocial, but he knew his reason. He couldn't get Davis's illusion out of his head, he couldn't face Matt until he figured out whether what Davis said was true or not.

"_Could he be right? Do I really hate Matt to the point where I don't even realize it?" _Tai thought.

"_There were times when I was jealous of him as I child because he was cooler than I was…but that's normal right? Also what about Sora? I was a little envious of him for about an hour or so, but when I thought about it I saw her more as a sister figure…it would have never worked out between us."_

Puzzled with his thoughts Tai got out of bed to use the bathroom.

When he finished he washed his hands and walked towards his room without his mother noticing him. Before he could step into the threshold of his room, his mother went to answer the door when the bell rang.

"Hello Mrs.Kamiya is Tai home?"

"Oh Sora! Come on in he's in his room how have you been dear?"

Tai's eyes widened, his heartbeat began to race, Sora was _here_?

He stepped into his room and closed the door gently behind him. He quickly got into bed and pretended to be asleep, turning his face towards the wall.

He heard a knock on his door, but didn't answer. He heard his door open and close then someone walk gently to his side.

"Tai…are you awake?" Sora asked.

Tai didn't answer.

"Tai cut it out I know you're pretending."

Tai stayed still he couldn't tell if Sora was serious about knowing that he was awake or not but he wasn't about to confirm that he wasn't. He couldn't face her, not now, not until he had figured out his dilemma. Tai had no idea of how long he pretended to sleep, but he accidentally fell asleep for real. When he woke up Sora was gone. The girl, he could tell, had stayed a long time. There was a chair pulled up next to his bedside, undoubtfully Sora had been sitting in it. On the seat was a note folded and addressed to him. Tai opened and read it. He then sighed.

Dear Tai,

We need to talk.

Sora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora was sitting by herself on some empty bleachers watching an empty soccer field reminiscing on the old days when she and Tai used to play on that same soccer field. She remembered when they used to hang out all the time. They shared secrets and never kept anything from one another. But now things were different Tai was purposely avoiding her. He signed off online whenever he saw her get on; he didn't return any of her calls, and he seemed to always be away from home. She was very worried.

He wasn't the only one. Matt had also been acting stoic towards her. Whenever she went to him he couldn't look at her directly in the eye, almost as if he was scared of her.

It had surprised her when she found that she fell in love with Matt instead of Tai. She was still in love with Tai, but in a sibling sort of way. That didn't stop her from worrying about him though.

"Tai, Matt…What happened to us?" she whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari Kamiya was sitting on a bench in Odiaba Park. Thinking about what was going on. Davis missing, the Digidestined group in disorganization, Davis missing, the condition of the Digital World, Davis missing….

"Hey room for one more?" a voice asked.

Kari looked up and saw…

"Willis! Hi."

Willis smiled at the Digidestined of light and sat down. "So how have you been holding up?" he asked.

"Oh, well you know, no one's really been in contact with each other, and Davis is 'God knows where'." She said trying not to break down.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Willis said. "We can't just give up Kari; we need to get the team back together."

A tear rolled down Kari's face "But how? Tai, Matt, Davis and T.K were always the ones to get our spirits up. Right now Tai and Matt are about as talkative as a pile of bricks, Davis is the enemy, and T.k's been taking Azulongmon's death extremely hard.

"So then we'll make due with the power that we have." Willis said immediately.

Kari looked at him.

"Even though Davis is our enemy, I still want to save him. If it hadn't been for him I would still be alone, thinking that the only friend I needed was Terriermon."

"Willis…" Kari began.

Willis grinned. "If the group is disbanded temporarily, then you and I will just have to rebind it permanently."

Kari smiled. Willis's words gave her hope, and the strength she needed to fight this battle to the end.

"Thanks Willis, I'll call Tai and the others and we'll meet somewhere." It's time we ended this fight for good."

Willis grinned. "Yeah." He got up and began walking away.

"Willis wait!" Kari called after him.

Willis stopped. "Hmm? Is there something you want?"

Kari pulled something out of her pocket. "I think Davis would've wanted you to hold on to these for the time being. You know...for being a good leader." She handed him Davis's old goggles.

Willis smiled and gently took them. "Thank you for that Kari. I'll take good care of them I promise"

Kari smiled I know you will.

The two continued to stare at each other both unable to look away from the other, until Willis finally spoke up.

"Umm…yeah we should…"

"Oh right." Kari said hurrying off. But if she had stayed around just a little longer Willis would've seen the blush on her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Willis's house**

"Mom I'm home." Willis called after taking off his jacket and his shoes.

Back in Japan Willis had gone to Izzy's house and told him about the plan. Izzy agreed with Willis and began calling the rest of the Digidestined. Willis meanwhile had used Izzy's computer to go to the Digital World and then find another T.V set five minutes later which took him to his own room back in Colorado. He came to say hello to his mother, and get Mimi, Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Willis sweetie welcome home! You have a guest." His mother called from the living room.

"_A guest for me?" _ Willis thought.

He went into the living room where his mother was waiting and having cookies and Tea with the guest.

He first looked at his mother and then turned to his guest. The moment he did his blood ran cold.

The young man sitting before had short white hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a dark blue buttoned up collar shirt, a pair of black jeans and boots, as well as a black leather trench coat.

Although his appearance had slightly changed Willis immediately recognized him.

"Davis." He chocked out.

Davis smiled. "Hey there Willis, it's been a while."

"What are you doing here??" he asked desperately.

"Willis manners!" his mother whispered.

"It's okay Mrs. Glouberman. I don't plan on staying very long, but Willis…I believe you have something that belongs to me, and I believe it is my…. 'Destiny' to collect it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: One more chapter down and about seven more to go!

I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm trying to stretch the thing out till Christmas unfortunately, I'll be lucky for my plan to work out with all this schoolwork I've got on me…

BTW: Starting the next chapter I will allow Fan's to send me questions about **'Redemption Miracles'** as long as they don't have too much of a spoiler impact. I'll choose one or two questions from the set and answer them.

Example of a Question that is **not** allowed: Who is Davis going to be dating in 'Redemption Miracles?'

Example of a Question that** is** allowed:

What will be Davis's personality like in Redemption Miracles?

Also don't forget that the review goal is 300 before Redemption Miracles!

Preview: Davis imposes a question on Willis that could change his life…forever.


	33. Chapter 33

Corrupted Miracles  
Chapter 33:  
A Proposal of Fate  
By: S.Stryker

All the Digidestined were gathered at T.k's house.

When Kari split up with Willis she had met Sora on her way to T.k's house. The two girls later met with T.k and explained everything to him. Not only did he agree to Willis's idea, but he proposed that the meeting be held at his house since his mom was out of town and wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve.

The trio then began to go to work. T.k called his brother and told him he needed help with a project he'd made up.

Sora called Izzy who had already heard everything from Willis and called Yolie who was with Ken at the time and told them they were needed.

Ken then in turn called Joe and Cody.

Kari had gone home and asked her brother to walk her to T.k's house. She claimed that she didn't want anything to happen to her way there. Tai had his suspicions at first. Ever since she became fourteen, Kari had been acting a lot more independent. Whenever he'd offer to take her somewhere she'd protested that she wasn't 'a little girl anymore'. Nevertheless he wasn't about to turn down such a request from his little sister.

Needless to say when Tai and Matt arrived, they weren't very pleased about being tricked by their younger siblings.

Matt was the second to last one to arrive. When he walked inside and saw the other Digidestined seeing him, he maintained his composure and sat down next to Sora. He didn't even have to ask about what was going on.

When Tai arrived and rang the doorbell. To his chagrin, Sora was the one who answered. First Tai thought that somewhere between walking around the streets, he and Kari accidentally went back to their apartment complex and went to Sora's house. That is, until T.k came up behind Sora and waved both of them inside.

"Alright with the exception of Willis and Mimi. Everyone else is here, which is fine for the moment because we have few things we need to clear up." T.k said.

"I'll handle this." Sora said getting up. "Tai and Matt could you come with me please?" She began walking towards T.k's bedroom with a reluctant Tai and Matt following her.

When they got to T.k's bedroom, Sora closed the door behind them and turned to stare at the two young men in front of her with her arms folded as if waiting for them to say something.

Neither Tai nor Matt said anything. In fact they were doing their best to avoid making eye contact with each other.

Finally Sora got fed up and broke the ice. "Well!?!" she asked in frustration.

The boys continued to be silent.

"Both of you have been acting like jerks this past week and I want to know why!" Sora almost yelled.

"It's complicated." Tai said.

"What is?" Sora fell to her knees and cried.

Tai and Matt quickly went over to her.

"Sora…."Matt began.

"Please…don't lie to me." Sora whispered. "I just want everything to go back to normal." She silently wept.

Tai and Matt looked at each other and had a silent communication.

"Look Sora I was just having an off week." Matt said finally.

"Yeah me too." Tai said. "A lot of things have been happening to us, and I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Sora looked up. "Really?" she asked drying her eyes.

"Of course." Matt said "I just wanted sometime alone to arrange my thoughts together. I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally, you know that."

Sora looked at her boyfriend and suddenly flung her arms around him. Matt returned the embrace. "Oh Matt! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Mat mumbled gently stroking her hair.

Tai watched the two of them in silence. Right there before his eyes, was the answer to the problem he had been trying to figure out the past week. He didn't hate Matt because he stole Sora away from him, because Matt never stole her in the first place. Sora's affections had never been a competition between the two of them. Matt made Sora happy and that was all that mattered to Tai. He now remembered why his feelings of losing Sora was replaced with extreme happiness back when he first realized she had feelings for Matt.

Tears of happiness rolled down Tai's eyes as he stared at the couple.

"Tai…why are you crying?"

Tai snapped back into reality and saw that Matt and Sora where both looking at him with concerned looks on their faces. "It's nothing." Tai said wiping his eyes. "I'm just, finally at peace with myself." He looked at them with a genuine grin. "You two really deserve each other."

Matt grinned. "You're only now figuring that out? Wow you're even slower than I thought."

Tai grinned. "Yeah…you're probably right."

Still grinning, Tai and Matt knocked fists with each other.

Sora smiled. _"Those two…"_

**Meanwhile**

Davis and Willis continued to stare at each other. While Willis was scared out of his mind, Davis's face was calm as he gave Willis a look of serenity.

Willis's mom, oblivious to the tension in the room excused herself to leave the two boys alone to chat, and to go make some more cookies.

"Well have seat." Davis said when Willis's mom was out of earshot.

"What do you want?" Willis asked. He hadn't meant it to come out so bluntly, but under the circumstances….

"Cutting right to the chase hmm? That's not like you Willis…you've changed. Then again, I'm not really one to talk." Davis sneered.

Willis didn't answer, but he took a seat across from Davis.

"I need your help Willis, by now you must know what's going on. I need the egg of Destiny."

"Davis…" Willis began.

Davis interrupted. "Please, spare me the whole 'come back to the side of good crap' I'm already on the side of good crap, B.Azulongmon and I are planning to create a new world order, and I want you to be apart of that."

"Why me?" Willis asked not sure what to make of this.

"There was once a time when you didn't believe in bonds or friendship with other humans. You had the right ideology, until I came around and feed you that crap about trusting others. I blame myself for this but I believe that if I was able to change your mind so easily at one point in your life, then I could do it again."

"What do you want?" Willis asked again, more confident this time, there was no way he was going to betray the Digidestined.

Davis's face got serious. "Give me the Digiegg of Destiny, and when I've conquered the Digital World, I will give you unlimited access to both worlds, as well as a seat on the throne."

"Forget it." Willis said instantly without any signs of hesitation.

Davis stared directly into Willis's eyes and Willis stared right back.

"I see…So that's how it is then." Davis stood up and walked over to Willis. Willis stood up still making eye contact.

"You know Willis…if you want to stop me…you're seriously going to have to kill me." Davis whispered in a cold voice.

Willis's blood ran cold. He was still making eye contact with Davis.

"_What is this chill? I can feel it…the bloodlust in his eyes…its not even human! He said that I'd have to kill him if I wanted to stop to put the idea in my head. If I make one false move its game over, I can practically see my own death! It's like my life is being chocked off. If this keeps up I'll go insane."_

Willis's hands flew to his throat. _"No! I can't take this…I'd rather...!"_

"Willis what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Willis immediately snapped out of it, he then turned to face his mother who was staring at him worriedly.

"You really are a great actor Willis. You played the role of that movie character perfectly; I still have ways to go before becoming as good as you." Davis spoke up cheerfully.

"Oh is that what it was? Wow honey, you really had me going there." Mrs.Glouberman said.

"Anyway I've got to go. But Willis, think about what I said okay? I'll give you a week to decide."

"Are you leaving so soon? Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Willis's mom asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but unfortunately I must be going now."

"Okay, but don't be a stranger you're welcome here any time. Willis show Davis to the door please."

"That's okay, I can let myself out, and Willis has enough on his mind as it is." Davis chuckled.

"Later Willis." He called walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

"Such a well mannered young man." Willis mom said to herself going back into the kitchen.

Davis was walking down the streets of Colorado.

"_All of the chess pieces are set in place. Now it's up to Willis to make his move, and he better do it quickly. His decision will affect the entire outcome of this game."_

Davis smiled to himself. "And so it begins."

AN: Only about five chapters left….

This chapters Redemption Miracle questionnaire goes to….

**Enigma Flame**,

In the sequel, Davis will technically be on the side of good, but he will have an antihero persona, and will be obsessed with revenge.

Don't ask why though, that'll just spoil it. However it does have something to do with a girl….

Again, to all authors send me questions on Redemption Miracles and I will answer them as long as they don't spoil the story too much.

P.S: Today is my Seventeenth birthday so send me reviews as a present.

Remember the goal is 300!

Also I **really **want to finish this before Christmas, so I'll try to update more than often.

Return to Top


	34. Chapter 34

Corrupted Miracles  
Chapter 34  
A light of hope  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Willis washed the cold sweat off of his face, and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Davis had left five minutes ago, and his mom was lying down for a nap.

"_That was a close one."_ Willis thought. _"That amount of killing intent was unimaginable…no doubt about _it..._Terriermon, Lopmon and I don't stand a chance at our current level…"_

Willis felt something vibrating in his pocket. He realized it was his cell phone and pulled it out. Kari had text him.

"Every 1 else is here at T.k's

Where R U?"

Willis's hand flew to his face. With everything that had happened in the last few minutes, he'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to get Mimi and meet the Digidestined.

Swearing to himself he grabbed his Digivice and dashed towards his computer.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

The Guardians were devising a plan to stop the oncoming threat.

"That plan will never do!" Zhuquiamon shouted. "Neither Davis or B.Azulongmon are fools, have you forgotten what Davis did to Azulongmon already?"

"Zhuquiamon! Calm down! Also don't say such things. That memory is fresh in all of our minds." Ebuwumon said.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Biahumon said. "I always used to think of him as an indestructible symbol of the Guardians."

"I wouldn't use past-tense just yet Biahumon." Gennai said.

Biahumon "What do you mean?"

Gennai sat on the floor crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Azulongmon was no fool. He had been working on a plan to save Davis for weeks, but he refused to tell us about it and now he's dead. Which means this could be part of his plan. He didn't enclose any details with us which could mean he didn't want us to stop him."

The Guardians were speechless.

* * *

**_20 minutes later_**

"Looks like you not only inherited Davis's goggles, but his sense of time too." T.k grinned.

Willis scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that my mom had company."

"Everyone else is here including Mimi. Yolie called her and she got here ten minutes ago." T.k said as he and Willis walked into the living room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone…" Willis began but he was interrupted when they all started clapping.

"Never mind that Willis. According to Kari, it's all thanks to you that we're all back together." Izzy said.

"Yeah you behaved like a true Digidestined, were as the rest of us could only sit around moping." Tai said.

"Speak for yourself." Cody muttered.

Tai grinned.

* * *

Willis watched the Digidestined and their respective Digimon form a plan. It's not that he wasn't part of the discussion, but he had a lot on his mind. He still hadn't told the Digidestined about Davis's visit.

"_I can't believe this is all happening. I can't betray the Digidestined, but I can't but feel as though I'd be betraying Davis. There is still good in him I know it. That was evident when he didn't once threaten to harm my mom. Also he allowed me to choose, when he could've just taken the egg."_

"Hey Willis." Kari whispered.

Willis snapped out his thoughts and looked at the child of light.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just need some air. Care to join me?" Willis offered.

"Sure."

Everyone one else was so wrapped up in the discussion so sneaking away to the balcony was no problem for the two.

Once they were outside the two began to stare at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Kari whispered.

"Yeah." Willis whispered back. "Sometimes when I'm in stressful situations I like to look up at the stars, and think that those might be other worlds out there. I mean a few years ago the idea that there was a world made out of data and the dreams of children seemed ludicrous, and look where we are now. Just by looking at those stars it's like all my problems go away."

Kari smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She knew he wanted to talk to her about something, but she wasn't going to rush him. With everything that was going on, things were already moving too fast. Also she was enjoying herself.

When she was younger she had thought to herself that if she were given a choice of dating T.K or Davis, who would she choose. The answer proved to be difficult. The two boys had both their pros and cons. She finally realized that she would want a combination of the two, and Willis was just that. He had T.k's careful thinking, good perspective and sensitivity as well as Davis's determination, bravery and sense of humor. In other words Willis was perfect for her. However only Sora, Yolie, and Mimi knew this they had told her many time to ask Willis out, but she was always failed to do so.

"Kari." Willis said suddenly.

Kari snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the child of Destiny.

"Yes?"

"If you were on a certain soccer team and a close friend of yours left that team to join the opposition and then gave you a choice between joining him, or becoming his soccer opponent for life what would you choose?"

Kari blinked then she realized what this in reference to. "Sometimes when you're in a situation when a friendship is on the line, it may not be your fault although friend might suggest it is. If that's the case then you need to show your friend the light."

"Hey, you two lovebirds! This is a Digidestined meeting which means we need all the Digidestined present."

Kari blushed at the lovebird comment; T.k could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Come on let go back inside, its kind of cold out, beside Tai would kill me if you got sick." Willis smiled. "Oh and thanks Kari…for everything. It's not everyday I meet such a strong spirited person."

Kari smiled, that was the T.K side

"…or cute." Willis continued.

…and that was the Davis side.

Unknowing to them Davis stood on top of a building across the street watching them from above.

"Choose wisely Willis." Davis whispered before exiting through a portal to the Digital world.

* * *

Somewhere inside Davis's Mind.

Small amounts of blue and white data were gathering into one place, almost as if they were building something.

The data began to shape its desired form. A bright light shown as the data fused to become one. When it was finished Azulongmon was levitating where the data once was.

"Well it seems that my infiltration was successful. I've really outdone myself this time, to purposely lose the battle so that Davis would absorb me into his body. Now…onto phase two. B.Azulongmon…you're growing predictable. I mean really…making Davis absorb my data without considering what might happen, you're growing careless."

"_But, I don't have time to relax just yet; I still need to find my dear brother. Don't worry_ _Davis you'll be saved soon enough_." Azulongmon thought as he flew off in search of his long lost kin.

* * *

AN: Just a few more Chapters now, we're rushing through this

Also for the next chapter, I'm putting two in one.

Next time: Betrayal has two faces


	35. Chapter 35

Corrupted Miracles  
Betrayal has two faces  
Chapter 35  
S.Stryker

* * *

**One week later**

"This it team." Tai said.

All the Digidestined were gathered in T.k's living room. It had been one week since the group had reunited. For the past week, the routine had been the same. All the Digidestined would head over to T.k's house at ten in the morning and stay there for the majority of the day. They would devise strategies on how to defeat and save Davis.

They also had frequent computer contact with their respective Digimon, thanks to the combined minds of Willis and Izzy. Said Digimon where searching around for the Serenity Gate and always reported back to them if they saw anything suspicious.

They also came in contact with Gennai, who acted as a medium between the Digidestined and the Guardians. After much debate (The Digidestined believed that Zhuquiamon was being difficult on purpose, but they wisely didn't voice such an opinion.) the perfect plan was formed and if everyone played their parts correctly the plan would go perfectly. Although there were risks involved, there was no guarantee that Davis would fall for their trap or worse he might suspect something and eliminate them on sight. Still, the Digidestined were willing to risk everything for their friend.

"Play a simulation of the plan in your heads over and over for the next two minutes in order to remember your parts better. Remember the more efficient we are the better our success rate" Matt stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys, our Digimon have all arrived in the same area and are waiting for us. It's not far from the location of the Serenity Gate." Willis said looking at a bunch of dots all gathered in one location.

"Alright. Let's do this." T.k said firmly clenching his fist.

"No matter what happens, we're not coming back unless we have Davis with us." Ken declared.

"Right!" Everyone said loudly with adrenaline pumping through their veins.

They all grabbed their Digivices and held them up to the portal that lead to the Digital World.

"Digiport open!"

* * *

Inside Davis's mind

"Soon…I'll be free." B.Azulongmon said. "I'll be able to continue my rein as the most powerful being over both worlds."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice behind him said.

B.Azulongmon didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Even after two centuries he knew exactly who it was.

"It's been a long time….Azulongmon."

Azulongmon glared at his older brother "You know after all these years I had slightly hoped that you'd be a little remorseful after betraying us…but to think that you'd go as far as to possess an innocent child. Are you so ill willed?"

B.Azulongmon chuckled. "Oh, but that child is far from innocent dear brother. When he was a child he held a great deal of hatred in his heart because he believed his parents didn't care for him. They always had to work to support their two children and thus as much as they didn't want to, they had to miss a few things in Davis's life. Like his birthdays for example. However Davis was far too young to understand this and therefore, believed that they cared for his sister more. If we were to compare an average grown man who just lost someone close to him to a child like Davis, the person who would have more grief in their hearts would be Davis. On top of this Davis was never one to talk to his friends or family members about his feelings, and so he went through a great part of his life as a loose cannon ready to blow."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much? Really I think that you like hearing the sound of your voice. You think you can read everyone B.Azulongmon, you think you know everything but you don't." Azulongmon said growing aggravated by his brother's arrogance.

"Say all you want brother, however that doesn't change how Davis felt. Because of his past, Davis often acted rashly when he first became a Digidestined. I remember seeing in a memory of his, he was eight years old crying himself to sleep because his parents broke their promise of taking him to the park, because they had to work. I remember him saying, "Jun was born lucky but I was lucky to be born" … it was so pathetic."

"Bastard…" Azulongmon growled

* * *

The Digidestined were walking with their respective Digimon through a forest. Their destination was the coordinates that Gennai had sent them. That's where they'd find the Serenity Gate …and Davis.

"I don't think we've ever been to this part of the Digital World before." T.K said.

"You're right." Sora said in support.

"Just being here gives me a weird chill." Cody said.

"All the more reason to be constantly vigilant." Gatomon said.

"Keep your eyes peeled everyone." Ken said.

Nobody responded to this, but Ken could tell that they all agreed.

The Digidestined kept walking. Until Tai who was one of the Digidestined in the lead spotted something and motioned for the others to follow slowly.

The group entered a large, circular clearing uninhabited by trees. There were four long Metal-like pillars in the clearing. Each of them were the about the length of a house.

On top of each of them was a blue diamond. The pillars were in a square formation but there was nothing in the center of them, just a large patch of grass.

"This must be the place." Agumon said.

"Yeah but didn't Gennai say that the Serenity gate was inside of a circular monument." Joe asked.

"I haven't summoned the monument yet." A voice called from above.

No one bothered to shout out Davis's name, this was becoming a routine, although Davis's appearance had sharply changed. His long spiky hair was white and his eyes were blue. His attire had also changed (A/N: Think of Zane Truesdale's outfit when he becomes the Hell Kaiser, in Yugi-oh GX only the shoulder parts are more relaxed).

All of the Digidestined and their respective partners stood ready and vigilant. They were ready to react to the slightest thing Davis did.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Davis." Tai said.

"Or is it Raiyoko? You seem, to have a knack for changing your name." Mimi said.

"It's Ryokumaru, and girls seem to have a knack for putting their opinions where it's not wanted."

Every girl in the group, human and digimon alike glared at Davis for this statement but said nothing.

"I see you've made your decision then…Willis." Davis said turning his attention to the child of Destiny.

Everyone looked at Willis who looked down at Terriermon and Lopmon. "Yes…I have."

Willis grabbed his two Digimon and jumped back. "Terriermon and Lopmon, Digivolve now!" he yelled letting go of them and pulling out his Digivice.

TERRIERMON WARP-DIGIVOLE TO……… MEGAGARGOMON!

LOPMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO………….CHERUBIMON!

"Willis! MegaGargomon! Cherubimon! What are you guys doing?!" Matt yelled.

"Taking control of my Destiny." Willis said. "Sorry Matt but I've got plans for the future and none of you

"He was working for Davis all along!" Cody yelled.

"Not for Davis, with him." Willis said.

"You guys you have to Digivolve now!" Izzy yelled to the Digimon who looked furious by this betrayal.

"Megagargomon, Cherubimon obliterate them!" Willis yelled.

Megagargomon and Cherubimon, like obedient partners, obeyed their tamer and dashed towards the Digidestined.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO……….WARGREYMON!

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…………METALGARURUMON!

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…………ANGEMON!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…….STINGMON!

* * *

AN: Who saw that one coming? I'm going to try to update this again before the day is out.

Remember the goal is 300 reviews but if you guys want to go past it.


	36. Chapter 36

Corrupted Miracles

The Serenity Gate

Chapter 36

S.Stryker

* * *

Megagargomon dashed towards Wargreymon, who pulled out his shield to block. Megagargomon clenched his fist and threw a punch as hard as he could. Wargreymon was slightly pushed back, but he endured. 

"Damn you." He growled.

"Instead of insulting him, you should be worried about me!" Cherubimon called out. He had flown around Megagargomon and Wargreymon while charging up an attack.

STORM OF JUDGEMENT!

The attack was heading towards Wargreymon only to be intercepted by Metalgarurumon's G-Cross Freezer attack. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Your opponent is me." Metalgarurumon growled.

MOON SHOOTER!

HAND OF FATE!

The attacks of Stingmon and Angemon combined together and hit Cherubimon dead on. He was hurt but nothing serious, just minor scratches.

"I don't believe this, Willis really is a powerful tamer." Joe said.

"Well yeah he's got two Mega leveled Digimon at his disposal." Sora said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Joe shook his head "That's not what I meant. That barely scratches the surface of it. Megagargomon and Cherubimon worked together in perfect unison. If Metalgarurumon hadn't jumped in to save Wargreymon, he would've been in trouble. After seeing them fight like that I realized that Megagargomon and Cherubimon hadn't said a word to each other and yet they knew exactly what the other was going to do. Even if they had been telepathically communicating, there's no way they could've spoken to each other so quickly. The attacked us the moment after they Digivolved."

"I see, so you're saying that Willis trained them not only individually but as a team to the point where they know exactly what the other is about to do, because they know the others attack pattern like the back of their hands." Izzy said.

"That's correct." Davis said. "That's exactly what Willis did."

The Digidestined looked at Davis in surprise, in all the confusion they had forgotten that he was there.

"Willis had the power of two Digimon under his wing and he wasn't about to let that go to waste. He trained them to the point where one couldn't move without the other knowing what they were going to do. Not only that but each of them can change their attack patterns and mix them up, so that an enemy would have difficulty figuring it out. They don't fight as two swords; rather they're two halves of the same weapon."

Yolie began to pull out her Digivice to send Hawkmon into battle, but was stopped by Cody.

"Yolie if we send in reinforcements now when they're not needed, the fight may not go in our favor. Besides Davis might jump in if he decides that Willis needs back up."

"….I guess you're right." Yolie said.

"Ken go back up Tai, I'm going to stay and fight with my brother." T.K said not taking his eyes off of Cherubimon.

Ken nodded. "Go Stingmon!"

SPIKING STRIKE!

Megagargomon was forced to move out of the way of the deadly attack.

GREAT TORNADO!

Wargreymon's attack was directed towards MegaGargomon who shot Two Gargo Missiles at him. The first one cancelled the attack and broke his guard. The second one hit him dead on. Wargreymon fell out of the sky and into the ground forming a large crater.

"WARGREYMON!" Tai yelled.

"You bastard." Metalgarurumon growled. He lunged himself at Cherubimon, engaging him in close ranged combat. Cherubimon dodged all of Metalgarurumon's slashes and biting attempts as they flew up in the air.

Metalgarurumon tried to attack Cherubimon again, but Cherubimon ducked under him, opened his mouth and shot the Mecha-Wolf down with a Lightning Blast.

Cherubimon chuckled "Oops did I forget to mention that I can also use the attacks of my 'corrupted form' in addition to my 'uncorrupted form' attacks? Even though I have my Vaccine attribute, I still retained some of my 'virus type' attacks. I'm even more powerful than my brother."

"Show off." MegaGargomon grumbled.

Metalgarurumon fell defeated.

"NO!" Yelled everyone else minus Davis, Willis and his two respective digimon.

"DAMN YOU!" Stingmon and Angemon yelled. Before they could do anything Megagargomon appeared in front of them and gave them each a quick jab in the abdomen. They both flew back and crashed into large trees.

"Okay, now we can jump in!" Cody yelled pulling out his Digivice.

"Do it Cherubimon!" Willis yelled.

Before Cody could do anything Cherubimon created two bolts of lightning, one in each hand. He threw the first one up in the air so that it was above the Digidestined. He then threw the second one which hit the first one. They exploded into twenty thunderbolts which rained around the Digidestined and their respective partners (minus the fallen Digimon). The lightning bolts stood in the ground surrounding the Digidestined in a circular formation.

Willis smiled "Capture successful, I wouldn't recommend Digivolving, each of those bolts of lightning has high voltage levels. Touching even one can cause some serious damage."

"Willis don't do this! We can't let Davis control the digital world or there's no hope of getting him back! Don't follow this path, you're a Digidestined. The Digiegg of Destiny chose you for a reason. You have to do what's best for the Digital World!" Kari pleaded.

"I am doing what's best for the Digital World." Willis said as he approached Davis with the Digiegg of Destiny in his hand. "As promised Davis."

"You did good Willis." Davis said taking the Digiegg. "I knew I could trust you to come through for me."

Davis approached the cage of lightning. "You all should feel honored, you're witnessing the dawn of a new age in the Digital World."

The Digidestined began yelling at Davis to stop, that it wasn't too late, to fight B.Azulongmons hold over him.

Davis turned their pleas to deaf ears and walked in the center of the metal-like pillars. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Be my will Serenity Gate." He whispered.

His eyes snapped opened. He bit the top of his thumb, when it began to bleed he drew a large yin-yang symbol with his blood.

"The symbol of balance, forged from the blood of a Digidestined." He whispered.

"What's he doing?" Gatomon asked already knowing the answer.

"He's preparing the ritual." Izzy said unable to look away.

Davis stopped the bleeding of his thumb and created eleven solid clones of himself so that their were twelve of him total.

The original Davis approached each of them, and gave each of them one of the twelve Digieggs. When he was done, every clone hand one Digiegg. He himself held onto the egg of Miracles. They all spread out around the symbol, placed their digi-eggs in front of them in an up wards position and they began to flip through a series of hand seals and chanting a language the Digidestined couldn't understand.

The Yin-yang symbol of blood began to glow. It shined brightly as the chanting and the hand seal movements increased. Suddenly a bright red light shot out of the symbol. The jewels on top of the four surrounding pillars shined brightly in reaction to the symbol. A ray of red light shot out of each of the jewels towards Davis who was standing in the middle of the Yin-Yang symbol holding the Digiegg of Miracles. The rays of light hit the Digiegg of Miracles.

Davis's clones stopped their hand seal making, and held their own Digieggs over their heads.

The Digiegg of Miracles, which was now slowly ascending into the air from Davis's hands due to the rays of light, shot out eleven additional rays of light, each which hit a Digiegg. The other Digieggs began to ascend as well. They stopped suddenly.

Davis and his clones looked at each other. Suddenly the Digiegg of Destiny exploded taking out all of Davis's clones as well as knocking the Digieggs out of sequence. They all fell to the ground scattered. The lights disappeared.

Davis got off of the ground coughing and brushing debris of of him. He could only stare in shock. _"What just happened?"_ He thought. "Everything should have gone perfectly; Maybe I made a wrong hand seal or …."

Davis stopped when something caught his eye. It was the Digiegg of Destiny, unlike the other Digieggs which didn't have a single scratch on them; this egg was completely broken beyond repair.

Davis picked the pieces up and stared at them for about tens seconds. His eyes widened He internally scolded himself, how could he have been so foolish as to have missed it?

"To think that you would come this far just to betray me WILLIS!" Davis yelled realizing that the Digiegg he was holding was nothing more than a cheap replica.

G-CROSS FREEZER!

Davis saw the attack coming but before he could react, Wargreymon's foot connected with his face sending him flying right in to Metalgarurumon's attack.

Davis quickly recovered and flew towards Wargreymon with his hand charging up a blast.

CELESTIAL ARROW!

Davis narrowly dodged the arrow and turned to see who fired it although he didn't need to. Angewomon hands where still in firing position. It wasn't just her either; all of the Digimon were in their most powerful form, and he was surrounded.

Davis looked at Willis with dangerous eyes. "Tell me something; was that whole thing an act?"

Willis stared right back unflinchingly at Davis. "Yes it was our little trap and you fell for it."

* * *

AN: I hope all of you **reviewers** had a good Christmas! As for the rest of you…nah I'm just kidding (cough) 

We're almost up to both 300 reviews and the end of the story, so hang in there all of my faithful readers.

BTW: Davis's new name Ryokumaru:

Ryoku: Strength

-maru: a suffix for boy's names

I have to work on my holiday packets for awhile instead of typing, or face the wrath of an even more powerful force than death (my mother)

Instead of a normal preview here's a Trivia Question:

In Redemption Miracle's Davis will have new powers that I derived from three very popular amine's, I know some of you want original stuff but hey everything nowadays was taken by something, at least I'm being honest with you. Besides a lot of the stuff in there is all me.

But I digress; anyway can you guess all three of those three amines? To make it harder, you have to guess all of them.

Hint: One of the amines just had a Season finale a few weeks ago, and it's American-made. The other two are extremely popular in Japan.


	37. Chapter 37

Corrupted Miracles

A time of crisis, Black Azulongmon Revived!

Chapter 37

By: S.Stryker

* * *

MegaGargomon chuckled. "Looks like you're not as nearly as sharp as you thought."

"Yeah, you didn't even recognize that the Digiegg of Destiny was nothing more than a decoy to pull you into our trap." T.k said.  
"We were trying to make a plan on how to defeat you, and then Willis told us all about your little visit to him."

Matt crossed his arms "Once he told us it was easy to construct a plan, we only needed to act as though Willis betrayed us."

Joe smiled. "Yes I have to say, everyone played their parts perfectly."

Davis's eyes widened "You…You mean…!"

Xxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't believe this, Willis really is a powerful tamer." Joe said.

"Well yeah he's got two Mega leveled Digimon at his disposal." Sora said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Joe shook his head "That's not what I meant. That barely scratches the surface of it. Megagargomon and Cherubimon worked together in perfect unison. If Metalgarurumon hadn't jumped in to save Wargreymon, he would've been in trouble. After seeing them fight like that I realized that Megagargomon and Cherubimon hadn't said a word to each other and yet they knew exactly what the other was going to do. Even if they had been telepathically communicating, there's no way they could've spoken to each other so quickly. The attacked us the moment after they Digivolved."

"I see, so you're saying that Willis trained them not only individually but as a team to the point where they know exactly what the other is about to do, because they know the others attack pattern like the back of their hands." Izzy said.

"That's correct." Davis said. "That's exactly what Willis did."

The Digidestined looked at Davis in surprise, in all the confusion they had forgotten that he was there.

"Willis had the power of two Digimon under his wing and he wasn't about to let that go to waste. He trained them to the point where one couldn't move without the other knowing what they were going to do. Not only that but each of them can change their attack patterns and mix them up, so that an enemy would have difficulty figuring it out. They don't fight as two swords; rather they're two halves of the same weapon."

Yolie began to pull out her Digivice to send Hawkmon into battle, but was stopped by Cody.

"Yolie if we send in reinforcements now when they're not needed, the fight may not go in our favor. Besides Davis might jump in if he decides that Willis needs back up."

"….I guess you're right." Yolie said.

Xxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxx

"_Unbelievable! They used my own ego against me! They said all that stuff on purpose knowing that I couldn't resist biting on!"_ Davis thought furiously.

"You just figured it out huh? We've been practicing those lines all week." Cody said.

Ken took one step forward. "It's over Davis, just come home. Your family misses you, some of the students at school including our teammates on the Soccer team are doing what they can to find you, and most of all we miss you."

"We're doing this because we care, you're coming home conscious or not." Wargreymon said.

Davis closed his eyes and contemplated on his situation for a moment. He had yet to truly master Azulongmon's power, which meant this battle could go either way especially with Willis and Mimi there.

Davis opened his eyes and grinned. "I'm not going anywhere Kenny-boy." He spread his legs apart and stretched his arms out on either side of him.

Ken sighed. "So that's how it is huh?"

The Digimon stepped forward to protect their partners. The energy levels between Davis and the Digimon began to rise, to the point where the ground began to shake. Suddenly Davis and the Digimon (With the exception of Zudomon, and Digmon.) disappeared and reappeared in the sky.

"Fighting him all at the same time won't work! Break into groups and take him on!" Tai yelled.

"You guys know teamwork so use it!" Willis yelled in support.

Wargreymon, Stingmon, Garudamon, and Cherubimon all rushed at Davis. In no time he was surrounded, blocking and throwing punches and kicks at all four Digimon.

He then released a blast of energy from around his entire body. Luckily the four Digimon managed to get out of the way.

G CROSS FREEZER!

CELESTIAL ARROW!

GARGO MISSILES!

BLAST RINGS!

The four attacks hit Davis dead on but had no effect. He transformed his right hand into a machine gun and fired into the crowd of Digimon, who all scattered. He then transformed his hands into swords and attacked Wargreymon.

Wargreymon pulled out his shield and began to block Davis's attacks, but soon began to feel exhausted. Cherubimon then jumped in and threw a punch at Davis, who ducked and threw a punch at Cherubimon. The two began to throw punches and kicks at each other. They were on equal ground for a while until Davis landed a sharp blow in Cherubimon's stomach. Cherubimon doubled over, as Davis wrapped his hands together and brought them down on his head knocking Cherubimon out of the air.

"CHERUBIMON!" Willis cried. He ran over to Cherubimon who had transformed back into Lopmon, and was in a large crater.

Willis picked up Lopmon. "Are you okay?"

"Terriermon….give me back my Waffles." Lopmon replied dizzily.

Davis speed over to Stingmon and caught him with a swift uppercut followed by a kick to his midsection, Stingmon doubled over. Before Davis could land a finishing blow He was tackled by Metalgarurumon who sank his fangs into his shoulder. Davis cried out in pain. He used his energy to force Metalgarurumon off him, and instantly back handed said Digimon with his fist.

"Metalgarurumon!" MegaKabuterimon yelled. He raced towards his falling comrade and caught him. Davis looked down at his right arm, a few streams of blood were seeping down it and it hurt to move it. He fired an energy blast with his good arm at MegaKabuterimon who was holding a slightly dazed Metalgarurumon.

CELESTIAL ARROW!

HAMMER BOOMERANG!

GOLD RUSH!

The respective trio of attacks of Angewomon, Zudomon, and Digmon all intercepted Davis's attack.

"Right on shot." Angewomon said.

"Yeah, just because Zudomon and I can't go airborne that doesn't make us useless." Digmon said proudly.

Zudomon nodded in agreement.

Davis frowned, _"Dammit, every time I fight them they just seem to grow stronger, and with team work like this, plus my injured arm. This isn't good, seriously."_

"Alright, this has gone on long enough." He said. In one swift movement he forced his arm to move as he created 100 copies of himself.

"Uh oh." MegaGargomon.

"This is not good." Joe backed up.

"Behold my Armada." Davis smirked.

"So many." Cody said.

The Davis Clones lunged themselves at the Digimon. Each Digimon was soon facing off against at least 8 Davis clones, and losing.

"Don't give up you guys!" Sora yelled.

"You can do it!" Willis followed.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice behind him asked.

Willis whipped around to come face to face with Davis who was holding Willis' D-terminal. "You really should've accepted my offer." Davis said before knocking Willis 15 feet away from him. T.k broke into full sprint and caught Willis resulting in his falling to the ground with him.

Davis ignored them and extracted the Digiegg of Destiny.

"Oh no!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh yes." Davis replied.

Before anyone could stop him Davis speed over to the Seal of Balance and the other Digieggs.

"WE'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!" Tai yelled.

He and the others raced at Davis but where knocked back by the energy pressure of the Seal of Balance. The 12 Digieggs began levitating in the air.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. Davis suddenly felt a rumble directly under his feet. He leaped back as a pedestal began rising out of the ground where he had previously been standing.

When the Pedestal had reached a height of 4 feet, it stopped rising.

All the Davis clones and the Digimon stopped fighting to watch in awe.

The real Davis grinned as The Digieggs began to float over to their proper places on the pedestal. They all landed in a circular formation with the Digiegg of Miracles in middle.

The Digieggs shot a ray of light into the egg of Miracles which shot a light of its own into the sky. Suddenly hundreds of portals opened up in the sky, portals that led to the Dark Ocean, to the Real World, to Dimensions the Digidestined never knew existed. Despite the fact there were hundreds of portals. Everyone's eyes were on one of them. This one had a large black Dragon flying out of it. What was interesting about this Dragon was that despite its color and red eyes it looked exactly like Azulongmon.

Davis smiled "Welcome Back."

"Is that…?" Sora began.

"Black Azulongmon." Tai finished unable to look away from the dragon.

Black Azulongmon looked around his setting. He looked at the portals, the Digidestined, and Davis. He began laughing sadistically.

"I LIVE!!!!"

* * *

AN: The Story has finally reached the Climax! To think it only took me more than a year to do!

A special thanks to 'Yami no Hebi' for being for my 300th reviewer. Thanks a lot I appreciate it.

Any way as my parents say I'm the type of person who 'when given an inch likes to take it mile' so now, I'm demanding **320 reviews**! You guys can do it I know you can! (Not really, that just seemed to be the most appropriate thing to say)

In response to everyone who took the last updates trivia. In a best case only a couple of you managed to guess one of them right.

The answers are Naruto, Avatar the last Airbender, and Bleach.

Keep in mind that none of the characters from the shows will make any appearances in Redemption Miracles. Just some aspects of the Show (ex: Scenarios, fighting styles, weapons, abilities.)

Trivia: The name of the creatures in B.Azulongmon's army in the Sequel will be called what? (Unscramble)

OMERONCN


	38. Chapter 38

Corrupted Miracles  
Enter: Black Azulongmon  
Chapter: 37  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

B.Azulongmon laughed. "My…my…my…It's been so very long since I've last seen so many Digidestined at once, Davis can be such a bore sometimes with that attitude of his…" 

The Digidestined and their respective Digimon stood their ground firmly with determination in each of their eyes.

B.Azulongmons' smirk didn't falter "It would seem that you all are going to be a bore too, just like my servant."

Davis frowned. "Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face, and where the hell do you get off calling me your servant? I only freed you because it was in my best interest."

B.Azulongmon continued to smile. "Is that so? Well I can't especially blame you. You are after all just like me."

Davis's frowned only deepened upon hearing this. "Humph…Don't put me in the same bag as you." He muttered.

B.Azulongmon ignored him. He was too busy dodging a blast of electricity that erupted out of the portal he had previously come through. The energy blast instead hit all the Davis clones who had been huddled together away from the Digimon they had previously been fighting.

"So you came through too huh?" he asked the assailant.

"AZULONGMON!" Everyone yelled happily. Davis and B.Azulongmon were the only ones who didn't say anything. B.Azulongmon because he wasn't surprised, and Davis was too busy staring in awe.

Azulongmon looked at the Digidestined, Davis, B.Azulongmon, and then the Digidestined again. "Children…it would seem that you failed your objective in stopping B.Azulongmons revival."

The Digidestined began to look down, disappointed in themselves.

"But no matter." Azulongmon continued. "It will actually be better this way…now we can correct the error of my past…as well as complete your other objective." He finished looking at Davis.

The Digidestined and their respective partners nodded "Right!"

B.Azulongmons cocky smile wavered. The seal that had held him inside the Necrious Stone not only held him prisoner for the past five centuries in frozen slumber, but had almost completely drained him of his power. He knew that it would take him around three years to fully recover, that was time he didn't have in his situation. He needed to get away. He needed to recover. He needed a distraction.

Davis flew next to B.Azulongmon "What's the plan now B.Azulongmon?" he asked.

B.Azulongmon stared at Davis almost as if he was now seeing him in a new light.

"You are…you're the plan." He said.

Before Davis could ask him to elaborate, a tentacle shot out of B.Azulongmon and pierced Davis right through his shoulder!

Davis cried out in pain. All the boys yelled, and the girls clasped their hands over their mouths and watched in horror as the blood in Davis's shoulder spilled out. Davis fell out of the air and into the ground forming a three feet crater in length and depth.

Azulongmon roared in rage. He fired a powerful Blast of lightning at his brother, who dodged it and returned on of his own.

The Digidestined began to run towards the falling Davis. They had almost reached him but a blast of lightning interrupted their paths towards him.

"Don't move!" Azulongmon yelled as he began to fend of B.Azulongmons attacks.

"We'll help!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

"Let's do this." Wargreymon shouted.

METALGARURUMON……..WARGREYMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO….OMNIMON!

Omnimon turned to face B.Azulongmon and rushed towards him.

"No! Stay back!" Azulongmon yelled but he was too late. Another tentacle shot out of B.Azulongmons body and slashed through Omnimons armor like a hot knife through soft butter.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Omnimon cried out in pain. He De-digivolved into an unconscious Agumon and Gabumon.

"OMNIMON!" Everyone cried.

Stingmon rushed forward and caught them both underneath his arms.

Suddenly hundreds of tentacles shot out of B.Azulongmons body and wrapped around Azulongmon and the other Digimon (except Lopmon who was unconcious in Willis's arms.)

"DAMN! I'm stuck!" Megagargomon yelled.

"I can't get loose!" Azulongmon shouted.

B.Azulongmon laughed sadistically as he began to squeeze the life out his captives.

"DIE!" He screamed.

Suddenly a blast of electricity hit Azulongmon dead on, breaking his concentration on strangling the Digimon. The Digimon took advantage of this and broke free.

"Who just did that?" Tai

"I didn't see Azulongmon do anything!" T.K said in confusion.

"I'll give you a clue." Sora pointed.

The Digidestined turned their attention to the direction Sora was pointing in. "DAVIS!"

Davis was standing in the crater he had formed, with his left arm outstretched. He really looked beaten up. His clothes were dirty, torn and blood stained. His left eye was closed and his right one was open. His right arm, the one Azulongmon pierced, was slumped to his side.

"Oh…So your still alive!" B.Azulongmon exclaimed. "What a pity."

"B.Azulongmon, you son of a bitch!" Davis panted.

"Now, now don't go getting upset with me Davis, I warned you didn't I? You can't trust anybody but yourself! There's no such thing as good or evil! All there is, is power and those too weak to seek it! You see, to have power, is to be strong; and only the strongest can survive; and you are no different! If anything, it should me who should be upset with you! I was hoping that you could at least taken out a few of the Digidestined before I arrived here! But low and behold, all of them are still alive! Why is that? You had more than enough power to do it and yet you chose not to kill any of them!"

"He's right; Davis didn't try to kill any of us even though he had perfect opportunities to do so." Izzy said.

"Not to forget to mention how he saved me from that attack a few weeks ago when I was trying to protect Angewomon."

"And with us dead, it would have made his job a hell of a lot easier!" Yolie realized. "He really does care!"

"That's what I mean! And because you can't sever your bonds with the Digidestined, you can never become strong! Bonds forged by anything but hatred will make you weak!" B.Azulongmon continued.

"That's enough!" Azulongmon intervened. "B.Azulongmon, I will not just stand by and allow you to corrupt the minds of one the Digidestined any further! You will die here today!"

"Big words for a little brother! How do you plan to back up such brave words? SHOW ME AZULONGMON!"

PHEONIX FIRE!

BLACK HAIL!

VAJRA!

The three new attacks came from three different directions; B.Azulongmon had to put a shield to protect himself.

B.Azulongmon frowned. _"Those attacks…Didn't belong to Azulongmon. Could Davis have…NO! I recognize these attacks!"_ B.Azulongmons eyes widened as he realized that his chance of escaping had just sharply decreased due to the arrival of the three newcomers.

Azulongmon smiled. "It would seem that I don't have too, not by myself anyway. Which reminds me, what took you guys so long?"

"I don't believe it." T.K whispered as he and the other Digidestined and their respective Digimon stared at the new arrivals in awe.

Cody's eyes widened. "Th…Those three are!"

"Allies of the Digital World…" Zhuquiamon began.

"…here to protect our world…." Ebonwumon continued.

"...and eliminate B.Azulongmon." Biahumon finished.

The Guardians of the Digital World had arrived!

* * *

AN: It's about time these guys caught a break! This is about to get even more intense! 

Thanks for coming through for me with the 320 reviews, including the three latest BS ones that a dedicated fan sent just to hit the bar. Thanks a lot man!

Anyway, I wasn't purposely holding out. I'm just busy with the upcoming SAT's, and the scholarship essays.

Anyway, good news I just decided to keep a book on my idea's for 'Redemption Miracles'! (Believe it or not I kept all of my ideas for 'Corrupted Miracles'in my head and tried to do the same with 'Redemption Miracles' I've got to tell you, that's a lot of stuff!)

Anyway we are looking at around thirty story arcs. For Redemption Miracles! (Better start storing up on caffeine.)"

* * *

BTW: The answer for the last trivia was (drum roll): NECROMON! Congrats to those who got it right!

* * *

Trivia: A mentioned a couple chapters back that I'd adapt some of the fighting styles from 'Avatar the last Airbender' into 'Redemption Miracles' for those of you who haven't figured it out yet this means Davis will have the ability to create and manipulate the Five basic elements. (i.e.: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning.) 

Which element will Davis learn first?

* * *

P.S: Because I know you all love me so much, I'm now demanding 340 reviews! (Aren't I a little bastard?)

* * *

Also this is going to sound a little awkward, but can anyone tell me the age limit for statutory rape in Japan? I need to know for something in 'Redemption Miracles'. 

Thanks!


	39. Chapter 39

Corrupted Miracles  
The Sealing  
Chapter: 39  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

The streets of Odiaba were in chaos. Cars were crashing into street lights, Riots were going on throughout the city. Molotov Cocktails were being thrown into abandoned buildings. The elite Police task force was busy trying to arrest violators, and keep the Civilians under control. The Fire Department was busy trying to put out numerous fires. 

The reason for the cause of all this was the sky. Not only had it turned pitch Dark, but a birds-eye-view of the Digital World as well as other worlds could be seen.

The people were terrified. Slowly their suppressed memories of the Myotismon incident 6-7 years ago began to return to them. They'd never let that happen again.

* * *

_**Motomiya Residence**_

Due to the inhuman events that were taken place outside, Jun and Mr.Motomiya had rushed home from work early. Mrs. Motomiya had taken the day off, her boss who was an old high school friend of hers and who had lost a child of her own, had allowed her to work from home; and although Mr.Motomiya was a journalist, the safety of his family came first.

The lights were off due to power outages across the city. The three Motomiyas took the liberty of barricading the door to the apartment room from the inside of the house. They also closed the curtains, lit a few candles, collected fresh water from the kitchen sink while it was still available, and tried to get into contact with the parents of the other Digidestined to see if they were alright and if they heard anything about Davis from their kids.

They had the feeling that the children knew more than what they were letting on; and that scared them. They knew that the kids would do anything for each other, and the only reason they could think as to why they would lie for Davis, is if he was in some sort of trouble. It made sense considering his unorthodox behavior in the past few weeks. What scared them the trouble Davis was in was so bad, that it came to the point where he felt that he couldn't come to them for help.

Mrs. Motomiya was moving swiftly around the house doing her best to keep herself busy. She had too, otherwise she felt that would suffer a nervous breakdown; she had to be strong, for the sake of her son.

While she was closing the curtains, she stopped to look at the sky where through one of the portals she could see the Digital World at a Birds-eye-view. How much time she spent looking at that sky she never knew. What she did remember was opening the screen doors and going out on the balcony.

"Honey!" Mr.Motomiya yelled.

He rushed over to his wife. "What are you doing? Even though we're not close to ground level , it's dangerous to be out on the balcony like this….you can get hur…"

"Do you think he's up there?" Mrs.Motomiya interrupted.

Mr.Motomiya blinked, then he realized who his wife was talking about, he wrapped his arms around her. "Sweet heart, I know you're worried about him, I am too. I don't know where he is, I wish I did, but I don't. But for now I will be satisfied if I knew he was safe. Even though Davis is still a child, he's been through more than the both of us. He leads a double life, being a Digidestined and his own. I know Davis, we've raised him to know the difference between right and wrong, not to forget to mention that his friends are around to keep him in check. He'll come back to us, I promise. But for now we need to be strong for him."

"You're right." Mrs.Motomiya whispered.

Jun stood in the doorway of the balcony watching her parents embrace. She herself began to look at the sky. _"Come home soon little brother, we all need you back." _She thought.

* * *

Azulongmon smiled at the new arrivals. "What took you three so long? That's very disappointing …I was hopping that you all would catch on to what I was doing a little faster. Especially you Zhuquiamon." 

"Azulongmon, my patience for your antics, has a very low limit especially when dealing with an enemy. Keep up these wise cracks of yours and I'll personally assign you a cause of death." Zhuquiamon said without taking his eyes off of B.Azulongmon.

"Aaaawww, Zhuquiamon was the on most affected by your death, Azulongmon. Poor birdie thought he lost his greatest rival." Ebonwumon joked, although it was clear to any one that he was ready to take action at a second's notice.

"Would you three knock it off? Teasing Zhuquiamon can wait; right now we have to focus on our current objective. Biahumon growled at B.Azulongmon.

"Alright, Alright amp down kitty." Ebonwumon muttered.

"I don't believe it; all four Guardians united together to take down B.Azulongmon. We're saved!" Joe said excitedly.

"Don't get too confident, we don't know that for sure." A voice behind the Digidestined.

"Gennai!"

"Don't sound so surprised." Gennai said with a small smile. "As I was saying don't get too full of yourselves. It took all of the Guardians just to _seal _away B.Azulongmon let alone kill him."

Tai and Matt swore.

"On the other hand the Guardians have gotten much stronger since five hundred years ago; and due to the sealing, B.Azulongmons full power won't return to him for at least another three or four years. We have time, but we can't let him get away."

* * *

"How long has it been since we all last met like this?" B.Azulongmon chuckled despite the seriousness of his situation. "You've all grown so much." 

"That's enough out of you." Ebonwumon said.

"It's time to end this." Biahumon claimed as he began to charge up an attack.

"Everyone call back your Digimon!" Gennai said suddenly.

"But Gennai, you said it yourself. We can't risk B.Azulongmon…" Yolie began.

"This is no longer within your hands; we can't risk your Digimon becoming a liability by getting in the way. B.Azulongmons willing to do _anything_ to save himself and I mean _anything_."

Remembering what B.Azulongmon did to Davis, everyone began to immediately recall their Digimon.

"You guys we have a few more fish to fry." Willis said.

"Willis, this no time to be thinking about food." Lopmon scolded.

"No, look!" Willis said pointing in the sky past B.Azulongmon.

Everyone looked in the direction Willis was pointing in and gasped. There were shadows of evil Digimon moaning from the other side of the portal that lead to the Dark Ocean.

"Oh man the Serenity Gate is still active." T.K said as he looked over to the pedestal that was still on.

"Hehe, Looks like my plan worked out after all." B.Azulongmon said.

Before anyone could stop him he raced over to the portal to the Dark Ocean, opened his mouth and began to inhale deeply. The spirits of the Digimon in the Dark Ocean began to fly into B.Azulongmons mouth.

"Stop him!" Azulongmon yelled.

The Guardians raced towards their foe, only to be kept at bay by his lightning.

"B.Azulongmon! We're not done yet! Fight me you coward!" Davis roared.

"Sorry Davis I'm afraid I can't talk right now, I'm too busy fighting _strong_ opponents." B.Azulongmon taunted as he put an emphasis on strong.

"B.Azulongmon you son of a bitch, don't you ignore ME!" Davis screamed as he began to levitate off of the ground.

"Davis!" Kari yelled.

Davis turned to face her only to see that he was holding her Digivice in an outstretched arm.

Before Davis could react a ray of Pink light shot out of Kari's Digivice and went through Davis's stomach.

T.K held out his Digivice and a ray of green light shot out of it. The green ray went through Davis's left shoulder.

One by one the remaining Digidestined repeated the action.

Tai's white light went through Davis's right arm.

Yolie's red light went through Davis's left thigh.

Matt's white light went through Davis's left arm

Cody's yellow light went through Davis's right thigh.

Joe's white light went through Davis's waist.

Willis's orange light went through Davis's chest.

Mimi's white light went through Davis's right shin.

Izzy's white light went through Davis's right shoulder.

Sora's white light went through Davis's left shin.

"Ken! Finish it!" Tai yelled as he and the others struggled to maintain the connection.

The Guardians and B.Azulongmon stopped fighting to watch in awe.

Ken, with a determined look on his face pointed his Digivice at his Best friend. "I'll save you yet!" He said as a single tear rolled down his face.

As Ken memories of himself and Davis hanging out together flashed through his thoughts a ray of black light shot out of Ken's Digivice and went through Davis's head.

Davis cried out in pain it felt as though the rays of light were splitting him apart into two separate, independent beings.

"Don't let up!" Gennai yelled in support. "You all are the only ones who can save him!"

Davis continued to yell only now his voice began to sound like two separate beings. One the regular Davis and the other like a deadlier force.

Suddenly Davis split into two people.

The first Davis was the normal human one in his regular clothes.

The second one face wasn't easy to see it looked like a dark shadow version of Davis with yellowish-red eyes.

The Rays of light from each Digivice faded away as the two Davis's fell to the ground (they had been lifted 5 feet into the air.).

"Davis!" Everyone yelled as the all raced towards the two fallen beings.

Suddenly the Shadow Davis jumped and ran in the opposite Direction of the others screaming like a Banshee. It suddenly threw itself off of a cliff into the watery depths below.

"What was that thing?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but let's focus on Davis first." Willis said as he and the rest of the group reached him.

"Davis! Oh god, Davis wake up!" Kari panicked as she held his head.

"Davis don't you die on us now! Not after everything we've been through to get you back!" Matt yelled.

"C'mon man please wake up." Ken pleaded.

"Move over Gennai said as he pushed his way through the Digidestined. He closed his eyes and felt for a pulse on Davis's neck."

"He's fine, just unconscious." Gennai concluded as he opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness." Everyone breathed.

"Look out!" Azulongmon yelled. The Digidestined looked up in time to see B.Azulongmon racing down towards them with his mouth open.

Without out being told to, Everyone put one hand on Davis and another on Gennai as he teleported them and himself out of harms way. B.Azulongmon dived deep into the ground.

"He's trying to escape!" Tai yelled.

"We have to go after him!" T.K shouted.

"T.K!"

T.k looked up "MagnaAngemon!"

MagnaAngemon and the other Digimon were doing their best to keep the evil spirits of the other Dimensions at bay, but they needed the support of their partners.

"UUGGGGHHHH!!" Davis gasped in pain, his body suddenly began to go rigid.

"What's happening to him?" Sora cried.

Gennai's face immediately became serious. "Everyone! Go support your partners!"

"But Davis…" Tai began.

"The Guardians and I will take care of him, now go!" Gennai practically yelled.

Noting the seriousness in his voice, the Digidestined hesitantly raced off to back up their partners.

Azulongmon, Biahumon, Zhuquiamon, and Ebonwumon all appeared around Gennai and Davis.

"We can't let B.Azulongmon escape!" Zhuqiaomon growled.

"The child's safety come's first Zhuquiamon." Azulongmon objected.

"I agree." Ebonwumon backed up.

Biahumon nodded his head in approval.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" Davis cried out again. His eyes flew open, they were jet black with yellow cat-slit pupils.

"Dammit, it's the Dark Chakra! It's just as we feared, without his alter-ego, to act as a medium, The Dark Chakra is leaking out of Davis's body far too quickly, and it'll soon destroy us and him if it isn't contained immediately!" Gennai said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ebonwumon said.

Gennai clasped his hands together, suddenly rods made from wood sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Davis's arms, legs waist and neck so that he was firmly held down. Gennai then tore Davis's shirt open began to flip through a series of hand seals. He then laid his left hand on Davis's abdomen, and his right one in the air.

"Alright…"Azulongmon began.

"…let's do this." Ebonwumon finished.

Azulongmon and Ebonwumon began powering up and chanting. Azulongmon then opened his mouth and a ray of blue light shot out of it and hit Gennai's raised arm. Ebonwumon repeated the action and shot ray of green light from both of his mouths which also hit Gennai's arm.

The lights ran down Gennai's arm, through his stomach, and down to the arm which bore the hand that lay on Davis's stomach.

"DUAL-ELEPHANT SEAL!" Gennai cried as he transferred the seals to Davis.

"AAAARRRRrrrrrggg…."Davis's screams of pain began to die down as he lost consciousness.

"Well at least he's quiet now…" Ebonwumon said.

The others ignored him as Biahumon and Zhuquiamon began powering up and chanting.

Biahumon then fired a ray of white light from his mouth to Gennai.

Gennai repeated his actions. "CHAKRA FUSION-SEAL!"

Zhuquiamon then followed up with a ray of red light from his mouth.

Gennai, once again reiterated his procedure. "DEMONIC NON-REBIRTH SEAL!"

With the last of his strength Gennai confirmed the four seals placed on Davis.

"SSSSEEEEAAAALLL!"

* * *

AN: That was one long chapter! Maybe it's because my vacation's coming to an end soon, or I'm excited about Redemption Miracles; I'm on a roll! Two updates in a week is a record for me! (Or maybe I'm just happy that The 'Naruto' Anime is finally back on track with the manga. Who say's reading the manga kills the joy of the anime?). 

Speaking of the 'Naruto Manga' for you 'Sasuke haters' who believed he was really evil at heart, if you've seen chapter 343 by now I've got just one thing to say to you.

IN YOUR FACE! OHHH IT MUST BURN! WHAT'S GOOD SON WHAT GOOD? DON'T TRY TO BRUSH IT OFF LIKE IT'S NOTHING, YOU KNOW THAT STINGS!

Anyway I digress. Corrupted Miracles will be coming to an end in the next 2-4 Chapters. I'm already well into the next one! Also the importance of those seals Gennai and the Guardians put on Davis will be revealed in 'Redemption Miracles'.

The answer to last chapter's trivia is: 'FIRE' BABY! Davis will learn all five basic elements but he learns Fire first.

TRIVIA: In Redemption Miracles, Gennai and his counterparts will be acknowledged as members of what group? (Unscramble)

ELGUEA FO EIDEUSNMG

AN: For the record I finished this Chapter on Friday, but I held it back to take advantage of weekend reviews, So far I've only recieved 10.

The lesson of today is the more reviews you send, the faster I'll update.

As a matter of fact let's make this interesting if you think I'm bluffing. For the remainder of 'Corrupted Miracles' If I don't produce a chapter within the hour of my fifteenth review, you guys don't have to send me anymore.

For the record just so there are no loopholes in this when I say within the hour, I of course mean an hour for example If it's 8:59 when my fifteenth review comes in, I have until 9: 59 to produce a fresh chapter.

Also this little arrangement doesn't count for 'Redemption Miracles', not because I'm not confident that I can do it, but my academic life is going to be hellish for me, with the volunteer work not to forget to mention the college application essays I have to do.

So, what do you say?


	40. Chapter 40

Corrupted Miracles  
A not so Perfect Conclusion  
Chapter: 40  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?!" Matt asked he looked back at Davis, Gennai and the Guardians. 

"I don't know but we have to trust in them, we're needed here!" Tai replied.

Tai and Matt were busy tending to their Digimon who had been knocked out by B.Azulongmon when they had been fused as Omnimon. The other Digidestined were supporting their Digimon, they were yelling orders to them, trying to keep the creatures from the other worlds at bay.

Even Willis, who had a semi-conscious Lopmon cradled in his left arm, was telling Megagargomon to hurl trees and missiles into the portals. The problem was, there were too many portals and too few of them.

"T…Ta…Tai."

Tai snapped out of his thought to see a conscious Agumon in his arms. "Agumon' are you okay?"

Agumon grinned. "All things considered, I'm just peachy."

Tai smiled "Yeah you're alright."

Agumon's face then turned serious. "Tai…I can still fight…"

Gabumon got out of Matt's arms "So can I…"

"No." Both humans said simultaneously.

"You guys are crazy." Willis said to the three Digimon, (Lopmon had wriggled out of arms and demanded to fight as well.)

"Our friends need our support Tai!" Agumon said.

"But you guys are hurt." Willis objected.

"Momentai, we'll be fine. We've had great partners to train us." Lopmon said.

"Besides, if those Dark spirits aren't contained, we can run into a problem." Gabumon offered.

Tai, Matt and Willis all looked at each other before arriving to a conclusion. "Alright, but don't over do it."

The three Digimon grinned. "The thought never even crossed our minds."

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLE TOO….WARGREYMON!

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…METALGARURUMON!

LOPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…CHERUBIMON!

The three Mega levels flew off to support their comrades.

"Tai, we have to do something!" Sora yelled.

"There are too many of them!" Kari backed up.

"But how can we stop it?" Yolie asked.

"I've got!" Ken yelled. "Instead of cutting a weed that's going to grow back, why not destroy the roots so it won't sprout again!"

"You want to say that in Japanese?" Tai asked confused.

"He's saying that we need to take out the source, which is the Serenity Gate itself." Mimi explained.

"Duh, Tai." Izzy said.

Tai didn't answer; he looked a little dejected because everyone else but him understood Ken.

The all the Digidestined raced over to the Pedestal that bore their Digieggs.

"So how do we stop it?" T.K asked.

"Well we can't destroy it." Tai said trying to sound as though he figured the whole thing out.

"Duh Tai!" everyone said.

Tai once again looked dejected.

"I don't know what to do but we'd better come up with something; our Digimon are about to reach their limits." Kari said.

Everyone knew she was right.

"So what do we do? Should one of us ask Gennai or the Guardians?" Mimi asked.

"No, in the time it'll take to get them, it could result in those dark spirits breaking free. Besides if they could help us they would." Izzy said. "We need to trust our instincts on this one."

Matt grinned nervously. "What else is new?"

"I've got it!" Cody said.

"What is it?" Ken asked "Gennai told us that who ever summons the Serenity can mold and shape the Digital World at will!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody, Davis isn't in any condition to close the Serenity Gate." Tai said.

"Duh, Tai." Cody said. "I mean what if the Serenity Gate was designed to obey the person or persons commandeering it? Honestly with the entire Dimension under his command, who needs to worry about the Serenity Gate controls being stolen from them?"

"I see so you're just saying that we should try to take control of the Serenity Gate? Because it might mistaken us for its original master?" Izzy asked.

"Exactly." Cody smiled.

"That's a great plan!" Everyone but one dejected looking Digidestined said. The same dejected Digidestined muttered something under his breath.

"Did you say something Tai?" Sora asked.

"No." Tai muttered. His voice instantly sprung back up. "But wait we can use this chance to take out B.Azulongmon! Wait then again there's no time…"

"Exactly" Everyone said.

Tai then decided that until all this drama was over, he wasn't going to speak unless he needed to.

"Alright let's do this!" Matt said. "Everyone wish for…."

* * *

"C'mon ladies! You're making me look bad!" Megagargomon gasped to the other Digimon. _"Ahh…Who am I kidding, I've reached my limit." _He thought as beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his armor. 

"_Great, now I'm hallucinating, the portals are actually starting to look smaller…wait a minute!"_ Megagargomon suddenly snapped out of thoughts as he looked at the progress of his fellow Digimon who were beginning to wind down because the portals were swiftly closing. Megagargomon looked down at his partner and the Digidestined and realized that they were the cause of this.

Megagargomon chuckled "Hehe, way to go you guys"

Suddenly the tired Digimon began to accidentally Dedigivolve to their rookie forms. It was contagious, seeing one of their fellow Digimon Dedigivolving after all that hard work, was more than enough to make the others do the same. This wasn't a bad thing for Digmon and Zudomon who stayed on the ground. It wasn't the same case for the Digimon who were airborne; who began fall out of the sky one by one due to extreme fatigue. Megagargomon eventually did the same.

The eleven airborne Digimon fell towards the ground, and would have all died due to the impact with the ground, but were suddenly saved from someone unexpected.

"Wow." Gennai said.

"Shut up." Zhuqiaomon said.

"I don't believe it." Biahumon exclaimed.

"Shut up." Zhuqiaomon repeated.

"I never dreamed I'd see the day." Azulongmon said.

"One more word out of you guys and I'll…" Zhuqiaomon began.

"Alright relax Tweety; it's just that who would have guessed that the great Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the Southern district, would let eleven unconcious Digimon fall onto his back to save them from a fatal fall!" Ebonwumon said.

"Humph! Oh please I wouldn't have done it if they were useless; they were very valuable in delaying the Dark spirits."

"Sure, that's the reason." Ebonwumon snickered.

"All things aside it looks like everything has gone well; the portals to the other worlds are closed, Davis's Dark Chakra has been sealed up and look, here comes the Digidestined!" Gennai said who was holding an unconscious Davis in his arms.

"Looks like you guys did it." Gennai said to the twelve out of breath Digidestined.

"Yeah." Tai said. "But forget that, how's Davis."

"He's fine." Gennai said. "He just needs rest."

"Why is his shirt torn open?" Joe asked.

"We had to take certain measures to ensure his safety." Azulongmon said. "On behalf of the Digital World, Thank you."

"What do you mean 'thank you'? B.Azulongmon got away." T.K said.

"We'll take one step at a time; the time will come to face my brother again in combat. When that time comes we'll crush him." Azulongmon said.

"By the way, that was brilliant work realizing that the Serenity Gate would obey anyone who wielded it." Biahumon added.

"All thanks to our Cody." Sora said putting her hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Yeah we couldn't have done it without him." Matt added.

"That's our successor." Joe and Izzy said together.

Yolie grabbed Ken's arm "But, it was my Ken who thought of using the Serenity Gate in the first place." She gloated.

"Yolie…" Ken began.

"Ugh, Humans…." Zhuqiaomon growled as he let the eleven now awake Digimon off of his back. Everyone laughed.

The Digidestined and their respectful partners rushed towards each other and met in embrace.

"Hold on, what did you Guys do to the Serenity Gate?" Ebonwumon said. "I can't sense it.

The Digidestined all froze. They all looked at each other with the same look on their faces. _"Who's going to tell them?"_

Finally all eyes rested on one Digidestined. Said Digidestined swore in his head as he stepped forward.

"Is there something want to say?" Biahumon asked.

Tai sighed; Zhuqiaomon was going to have a field day with this one.

Sora spoke up in support. "We didn't want another incident like this one to happen again…"

"….So we took safety measures to insure it wouldn't." Matt finished.

"What safety measures?" Gennai asked suspiciously.

"Well…We sorted of." Willis hesitated.

"Sort of….?" Azulongmon prompted.

"Alright enough beating around the bush; We sent the Serenity Gate to a dimension that is impossible to get to without the Serenity Gate, that way it can never be used again."

Everyone was dead quiet, expecting the Guardians to punish them for their brash actions.

"Very good." The Four Guardians said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Azulongmon smiled "Although your actions may have seemed foolish to some, you all did the right thing. We no longer have to worry about something like this from happening again. We're all very proud of you."

"But what if the Digital World, needs the Serenity Gate for a Danger that we can't handle?" Kari asked.

"If such an incident should occur, we'll fight with every last drop of our power." Biahumon spoke up.

"Well it's about time for us to go; we've all earned a rest for now. Besides we need to make 'Counter-B.Azulongmon.' plans" Ebonwumon said.

"We'll definitely get him the next time. Don't worry about a thing." T.K grinned.

Zhuqiaomon began to fly away as he muttered. "Why should we worry? We have you Digidestined here."

Everyone blinked as the Guardian of the South flew away.

"He actually complimented you all? That over sized Turkey's on a roll today! Hey get it? Turkey on a roll?...Ah forget it!" Ebonwumon said as he flew off.

"I trust we'll see each other soon enough." Biahumon said. "Especially if Ebonwumon doesn't cool it with those worn out jokes." He muttered as he flew after his fellow Guardians.

"Well I'd better go then, Davis will be just fine." Azulongmon said as turned to fly away.

"Azulongmon!" Tai called out.

Azulongmon turned his head to face the former child of Courage, "We'll definitely save B.Azulongmon, just like we saved Davis!" Tai said.

Azulongmon smiled and flew off. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Five days later, at T.K's house. **_

The Digidestined were talking in T.K's living room, his mom was out of town for the past week and a half on business. However she asked Matt to occasionally check in on him. Although when she heard about the 'Odiaba Riot', it took both of her children a good two hours to convince her to stay at her assignment and that it was over and T.K was fine.

It was a good thing she didn't come either, since an unconcious Davis was lying on T.K's bed for the past five days. They decided not to tell Davis's family about him, at least not until he woke up. On the second day when Davis still hadn't woken up, everyone became concerned. But Gennai convinced them it was nothing serious and that Davis would hungry when he woke up.

Because of that The Digidestined made it their business to have at least five boxes of pizza over every day. (Two of them of course was of course for them, then two more for their partners.) Although Davis couldn't eat in his unconcious state. They still served him drinks. One Digidestined would hold Davis's head back, while another poured beverages down his throat. Tai at one point wanted to put a pizza in a blender and serve it to Davis as a shake. Everyone else of course objected to this idea.

Everyone's day was pretty much the same for the past Five days; they'd each do their individual morning routines, and then head over to T.K's house. Towards the end of the day they'd all hesitate to leave thinking that their fallen comrade would wake up at any minute.

However on the fifth day something happened differently.

They were all watching a movie with their respective Digimon, when Cody who'd been using the bathroom raced into the living room.

"Whoa, Cody slow down before you hurt yourself." T.K said. "Or break something, either way it'll be bad."

Cody quickly caught his breath. "Guys, Davis isn't in his room!"

* * *

AN: Wow looks like my plan worked out rather nicely. I'm getting a bunch of reviews. 2-3 chapters left now... 

The answer to the last trivia question was:

LEAGUE OF GUIDESMEN.

Since Gennai acts as a guide alongside his fellow counterparts, I figured it was an appropriate name for their Organization.

TRIVIA: A famous group of Digimon will make an Appearance in 'Redemption Miracles', who is this group?

P.S: I already have the next chapter finished so send those reviews, however every time I try to send the word document to the documents page an error occurs so I'm gonna keep trying. In the meantime send the reviews.

BTW: the name of the next chapter is 'Hero in Exile.'


	41. Chapter 41

Corrupted Miracles  
Hero in exile  
Chapter 41:  
By: S.Stryker.

* * *

A limping human figure walked through the peaceful woods of the Digital World. As he walked by two Gazimon stopped to stare at him. 

Davis Motomiya took no notice of this, or perhaps he didn't care to acknowledge it. At that moment only one thing was on his mind. _"B.Azulongmon."_

Davis collapsed to his knees from fatigue and hunger. Forcing himself up, he continued on his way. He couldn't stop moving. If he lay down to rest even for a second, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up, so he pressed on as a Flashback played through his head.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

"_Ughh, where am I?"_ Davis thought to himself as he woke up.

"_A Bed? This isn't my Bedroom, where am I? Wait a second…this is T.K's room."_

Suddenly memories of everything that had happened the past few weeks flooded his mind. He put his face in his hands. _"What have I done? How could I have been so foolish?"_

Davis then heard a voice. _"That sounds like…Tai?" _

Davis, as quietly as he could, got out of bed and opened the Bedroom door slightly ajar.

"Can you guys believe the things that went on while we were gone? To think that there was actually a riot here in Odiaba!" Tai was saying.

"Yeah it's a shame; we could've used a new T.V at my place." Yolie said. Everyone laughed.

"Jokes aside, can you really blame everyone for freaking out like that?" Sora asked I mean really, there were Dimensions in the sky!"

"No I guess we can't, if we weren't aware of the situation we would've freaked out too." Kari said.

Everyone voiced their agreements.

"You guys. I've been thinking, B.Azulongmon may have the wrong general idea of humans, but he has a point as to why humans can be deemed uncivilized." Cody said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Take this riot for example, Humans acted rashly in the face of something unorthodox. As a result look at certain areas in Odiaba. We have damaged property and some people who died in the riots. Even though none of us or our friends and families were affected, by the riots in any way, except emotionally. It makes me wonder if B.Azulongmon based his study of humans on incidents like that. If so, then he used examples like that to brainwash, and break someone with Davis's will power. Then he could have used any of us for his bidding." Cody said sadly.

Everyone stayed quiet. "Yeah." Tai said quietly as he clenched his fist.

"When Davis wakes up, how will we tell him about his Digieggs?" Willis asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"There's no easy way to do that, but to come right out and say that your Digieggs came all back to you, except the Digieggs of Courage, Friendship, Miracles and Darkness which vanished from existence." Matt said taking a sip from his soda while wishing that he hadn't said what he just said so casually.

"Gennai said the reason for that was, because Davis succumbed to the Dark Side, he lost the essence of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. Then of course we all separated him from the Darkness, so that Digiegg left him too." Joe said.

Yolie sighed. "Poor guy, he lost his Digivice, Digieggs and Veemon."

"Oh please don't talk about Veemon." Wormmon pleaded.

"No we should, it's the best way to honor him." Gatomon said.

The other eleven Digimon nodded.

"Davis is going to need our full support when he wakes up." Ken said patting Wormmon's head.

Everyone, human and Digimon nodded in agreement.

A single tear fell out of Davis's eye.

"_I betrayed them, I stole their Digieggs, I tried to crush there spirits, I assaulted their Digimon, I did it …me…and yet they still see me as a comrade." _Davis sobbed slightly.

"_I…I…I don't deserve comrades like them." _He continued to think as he grabbed his button- up shirt from a nearby chair. Throwing it on his shoulders, he made the bed he'd been lying in. His shoes were by the front door but he couldn't get to them without the others seeing him, and he wasn't about to go behind T.K's back and steal his sneakers. So he went with his own socks. The only thing he did take from T.K's was his Digivice which was lying on his dresser. He walked over to T.K's computer, typed in the password (Angel boy) opened the file that contained the Digiport, and went to the Digital World.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Davis once again stumbled due to fatigue. But he picked himself up and forced himself to keep going. Upon entering the Digital World, he'd hidden T.K's Digivice in the trunk of a tree. T.K would eventually discover what he'd done, when that happened he would undoubtfully, get the others and they'd go to the Digital to find T.K's Digivice and him, Davis figured. 

They'd find the Digivice due to the signals it was giving off, but Davis had no electronic equipment on him, he'd left anything he did own that was electronic in T.K's room. The others would have difficulty finding him now. He needed to keep going, this was his mess, and he needed to clean it up with his own two hands. He had to stop B.Azulongmon one way or another.

* * *

"Good lord, how'd he get out?" T.K asked. 

He and the Digidestined and their respectful Digimon, upon hearing that Davis was gone, raced to his room to confirm Cody's suspicions. When they got there, they found an empty made-up bed.

"His shirt is gone." Joe observed.

"Do you think he went out the fire-escape?" Tai asked.

"No the locks are on the inside of the window, and it's closed. If he went out through the Fire escape, there's no way he could've closed the window and re-lock it." T.K said.

"T.K didn't mom tell you not to on the turn computer if you weren't using it?" Patamon asked.

"Patamon…" T.K began.

"Wait a minute! T.K where's your Digivice?" Sora asked.

"It's on top of the….dresser." T.k said slowly realizing what Sora was saying. "How could I've been so stupid?"

"It's not your fault." Willis said.

"Yeah, stop putting the all blame on yourself. There's enough of that to go around to everyone, we should have left someone in the room, with him." Matt said.

"What would he want to go to the Digital world for?" Yolie asked. "He doesn't have his powers anymore, or Veemon to protect him."

"You don't think he's trying to join back up with B.Azulongmon do you?" Mimi asked.

"I doubt it, if he was in a hurry then why would he stop to make the bed?" Joe asked.

"What you suppose he's up to then?" Cody asked.

"Let's find out." Ken said holding up his Digivice to the Digiport. "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

* * *

**_In the Digital World _**

Davis by this time had reached the cliff. From where he was standing he could see an endless sea of trees as well as the horizon, in the distance the sun was setting.

It looked beautiful; unfortunately he couldn't stop to watch it. He had a job to do and he couldn't stop until he completed it.

As he began to look for a way off of the cliff someone behind him spoke up, "Where are you going Davis?"

Davis spun around. "Gennai!"

Gennai took a step towards Davis. "Where do you think, you're going in your condition?"

Davis tried to think up an excuse but then decided on the truth. "I'm going to find B.Azulongmon and destroy him, before he can do anything else."

"Destroy B.Azulongmon? That's a good one; you like you couldn't destroy a wet paper bag with a bazooka." A voice underneath him said.

Davis suddenly felt the Earth underneath his feet move. He quickly threw his body out of the way, as Ebonwumon emerged from the ground.

"Such an accomplishment is rather hard to believe coming from a guy who's currently even weaker than a 'Rookie'-level." Biahumon, who was lying on a large rock, said.

"Typical human, making promises that he can't keep." Zhuqiaomon backed up who was perched on a large tree.

"Just how do you plan, on doing such a thing Davis?" Azulongmon who was levitating in the air in front of him.

Davis, who had by this time recovered from the shock of seeing Ebonwumon, and Biahumon, had prepared himself quickly for Azulongmon, and Zhuqiaomon. "What are you all doing here?" He asked as he maintained his composure. "If you want to kill me then go ahead and do it, I deserve nothing less."

"Davis no one's here to kill you, we just want to make sure that you're not trying to do anything rash, like going after B.Azulongmon for example." Gennai said trying to reason with Davis. "We don't blame you for your actions…."

"You should!" Davis said desperately. "I may have been brainwashed by B.Azulongmon, but I was fully aware of what I was doing!"

"Davis listen….B.Azulongmon is an expert manipulator. At some point in his life he became that way. He sees his subordinates as pawns that he he'll willingly sacrifice to accomplish his goals. He warped you mind so badly, that even your morals were convinced that you were doing the right thing. You are not at fault here." Azulongmon said sympathetically.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Davis asked sadly.

* * *

"T.K over here!" Patamon called. The twelve Digidestined and their respective partners hurried over to the flying Digimon. 

"It's my Digivice." T.K said taking it out of a tree trunk. "So Davis was here…"

"Matt I think I've got a lock on his scent." Garurumon said.

"Let's go." Tai said as he pulled out his Digivice.

* * *

"Davis, don't be so rash." Gennai said. 

"There's nothing else I can do to rid myself of my crimes! I have to go after B.Azulongmon!" Davis argued.

"And do what? You're not thinking this through boy; B.Azulongmon won't fully recover his powers for three years due to the sealing and yet we four of the most Powerful Digimon in the Digital couldn't stop him. You've lost your powers, you can't do anything. You're too weak." Zhuquiamon spoke up.

"Although he put it very bluntly. Zhuqiaomon is right Davis." Gennai said.

Davis hung his head, he couldn't argue with that reasoning.

"If you really feel that strongly about your actions, then don't through your life away needlessly. Don't runaway from your past, instead seek out Redemption." Azulongmon stressed.

"Yeah? How?" Davis asked quietly.

Azulongmons eyes began to glow. A blue portal seemingly carved itself out of thin air approximately seven feet away from Davis.

Davis eyed the portal curiously. "Where does that lead?"

Azulongmon looked at Davis seriously. "The universe is a very large and mysterious place Davis. There are many worlds out there, more than you can possibly imagine. This world of ours is connected to another world where Digimon and humans exist. Like this world there is a group of Digidestined who have Digmon partners. This portal leads to that world. The alternate version of me in that world has requested help. This group of Digidestined is in need of assistance in protecting their Digital World and their own world; and who better than you to help them? However I must warn you, there's no guarantee of if you'll live or not, also I don't know how long you'll be gone. You just might gain some new abilities while you're there, you'll see that there are people who exist that need you, and you'll be reunited with Veemon. "

"Veemon?" Davis's head snapped up.

"Yes, although you may not recognize him." Gennai said. "You see…"

"Motomiya!" Biahumon yelled suddenly. "You'd better make a decision now if you want it to be uninfluenced. The Digidestined are coming fast! They'll be here in three minutes!"

"Make a decision Davis." Azulongmon said. "If the others arrive it may influence your decision, make up your mind, before…."

"Alright." Davis said. "I…I'll do it."

Davis approached the portal and stepped through it. As he turned around to look back on the world he may never see again. Just then Digidestined appeared. They leaped off of their respectful Digimon, and raced towards him, shouting his name as they ran. Davis could only look away in shame as the portal closed behind him.

* * *

AN: I'm not too thrilled about the way I wrote that last section. But hey I need to get this story moving on. For the record, the next chapter is the epilogue. So if you want to see it ASAP. You'll send me those reviews. 

The answer to last chapters Trivia: THE ROYAL KNIGHTS.

Trivia: When will Davis return? After how long?

P.S: I'm a little afraid of your reactions to the position that I'm going to put Davis in, in the next chapter. This Epilogue is going to be so original, it will either make me or break me.


	42. Chapter 42

Corrupted Miracles  
Epilogue  
Chapter: 42  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's me again, I know it's been awhile since I've last conversed with you, it's just that there have been a lot of things on my mind lately. It's been about four months since I left my old world behind. I can still see the faces of the Digidestined as they raced towards me, trying to stop me from leaving. I feel guilty about that as well as a lot of things; my betrayal to the Digidestined, Veemons death, and my family, I left before I could say goodbye. I can't imagine the pain they're going through wondering where I am. I never even once asked about them before I left. The situation was tense and I acted on my first instinct without thinking it through, a habit that I thought I grew out of. _

_I think that my greatest guilt comes from the fact, even though I wish that some things had gone differently, I don't regret coming here to this Dimension. _

_When I arrived, here four months ago, I met with the Alternate Azulongmon who requested my help. He explained the situation to me. The mission he'd called me for was to find the Digidestined of his world and help them battle an evil entity that threatened to destroy his world, known as the D-Reaper. Apparently the D-Reaper used to be a simple program that mutated over time and it tried to destroy the Digital world and the Real world of this Dimension. At first the mission sounded easy enough. However, like most seemingly easy things, there were a few catches. _

_For starters I couldn't tell the 'Digimon Tamers' (as they like to be referred to as) my true identity. You see, the universe is a very large place. It's so large in fact, that the human mind couldn't begin to possibly estimate just how big it is; and within the Universe are Dimensions. This Dimension is similar my own. This dimension actually contains two Dimensions that coexist along side each other. These specific Dimensions are of course a Digital world and a Real World. Apparently in the real World, my Dimension is a Television show called 'Digimon Digital Monsters'. It has a total of two seasons, as well as a few movies. The first season is all about Tai and his group when they were Digidestined, which of course means that the second season is about me and my generation of Digidestined. I can't tell you how shocked I was when I got this news. I had to keep my cool when I was around the Tamers, speaking of the Tamers..._

_I met them when they were in the Digital World searching for their comrade Calumon, who had been abducted by the enemy. Since I had to protect my identity, I donned a new name. To help me with my identity switch, the alternate Azulongmon lent me a hand. He created false memories of me and identifications, so that it wouldn't be very difficult for me to fit in. He even went as far as to change my eye color from brown to a shade of blue. One of the Digimon Tamers, this one cute girl named Rika, you know the one who I said could be as fierce as a Lion but still as gentle as a blue bird, she actually thinks that I beat her in a Digimon Card Game Tournament about two years ago. This is funny to me since I only learned how to play the Card game about a month ago, when I taught myself. I practiced afterwards on these two friends of mine Kazu, and Kenta. First I battled each of them separately and then I took them both on. I won each time, then again from what Rika says, they're amateurs. _

_I should probably Re-introduce my group and our Digimon to you, since it's been awhile. _

_There's Takato Matsuki with his Digimon Guilmon, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Henry's little sister Suzie and her Lopmon, 'Wild Cat' Rika and her partner Renamon, Jeri Katou and her Leomon, Kazu Shioda and his Guardromon, Kenta with his MarineAngemon, Impmon, with his partners Mako and Ai, Calumon and last but not least there's me and Monodramon. _

_Monodramon, by the way is the Reincarnation of my Veemon, From what this alternate Azulongmon has told me, The Guardians of my Digital World were unable to find another Veemon in the World, so they had to do the next best thing and get a cousin of a Veemon's who could Digivolve into a Cyberdramon, since Veemon was in that form when he died. _

_Anyway, I've digressed long enough about me. When I met the Tamers, false memories of me were put into the thoughts of all the people I suppose ably would interact with. A married couple in the real world actually believes me to be their son, when in fact they've never had kids before. I in a matter of speaking appeared out the thin air. Apparently I had disappeared a few years before Takato and the others got their Digimon partners. When I set foot in the Real World for the first time, there were reporters that kept asking me things like, where I had been for all the years that I 'left'. Finally I gave them some cock-and-bull story about how I traveled to all these worlds and met Ken, and that he became the Digimon Emperor, by taking a Dark spore to the neck for me. The Producers of the Digimon show where so impressed with my story that they actually changed the plot of how Ken really became the Digimon Emperor to my lies. Video Game companies even made a series of games for the 'Wonderswan' gaming console that revolved around my made up story. Truth is, I didn't even know what I was talking about, but they don't need to know that. _

_I have a confession to make; a few years ago I would have thought that writing in a Journal was for wusses, but it's actually quite therapeutic. I feel like a huge burden has been temporarily lifted from my shoulders. I still feel guilt from my actions, but I don't regret coming, here; in fact even though my mission was over ever since the D-Reaper was taken out, I still don't plan on returning home, and maybe that's my greatest guilt of all. _

_I have to go now, I promise to write again soon. _

_Signed _

_Davis Motomiya_

_A.K.A _

_Daisuke Motomiya_

_A.K.A _

_Ryo Akiyama_

_

* * *

_

"Do it again Agumon, and put more heart into it this time!" Tai commanded.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as he fired out a ball of Fire from his mouth which caused a hole in the rock he'd been aiming at.

"Training hard or hardly Training?" a voice behind Tai asked.

Tai grinned and wiped of the sweat from his forehead "Hey Ken."

Ken sat down and looked at the Sunset in the distance; Tai noticed that Ken was thinking about something, so he sent Agumon off to rest while he talked to Ken.

Tai sat down next to Ken to watch the horizon, at first the two watched the Sunset in silence. Finally Tai broke the silence.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" he asked.

Ken smiled slightly, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Not really, since I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Do you think he's alright where ever he is?"

"Davis? He'll be just fine, I'm still worried if he's okay, but I've known him since he was eight, trust me he's a trooper."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; although it was pretty hard for us to accept at first."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Davis!" The Digidestined ran with Ken in the lead. But they were too late, the portal had already closed.

Ken collapsed on his knees "No…Davis…"

"Where did he go!?" Matt demanded from Gennai.

"He willingly went on a special Mission for us." Gennai responded. "Don't worry about him."

"Why would he do that?" Yolie asked.

"Your comrade felt a massive amount of guilt for his actions, and so he was desperate for salvation. Although we do not know the length of time of his going away." Biahumon answered.

Some of the Digidestined were beyond speechless.

"You sent him away without knowing that? Good lord, what about his family?" T.K asked.

"The moment Davis stepped through that portal all traces of his existence were wiped from the real world. Cell phone accounts, bank accounts, birth certificates, memories, photographs, everything. Only Digidestined and their Digmon are capable of acknowledging his existence. His parents won't even realize that they're missing a child." Azulongmon said.

"I don't believe it…." Tai said softly.

"We lost him again…" Sora cried.

All the Digidestined began to have a moment of silence for their exiled comrade.

"Everyone please you all must pull yourselves together, Davis will come back to us someday. But in the mean time you all need to get stronger, with B.Azulongmon on the loose, this means certain war. We need to contact all the Digidestined of the world, explain the situation to them and unite all of us together, to fight. We're going to have a lot to do and it's only going to get tougher before it gets easier, but as long as we stay strong, everything will be fine." Gennai said.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of these words.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"He'll definitely come back some day, I believe in him." Tai said. "But in the mean time, we need to keep our focus here. " Most of the others are in all over the world tracking down and recruiting Digidestined; as well as finding potential ones."

"You're right Tai…thanks." Ken said softly as he continued to watch the sunset as he remembered how Davis changed his life. How he went from the arrogant antisocial Digimon Emperor, to Ken Ichijouji friend of everyone. _"Thanks to you, I was given a second chance at living. You saved me from the pain and loneliness in my heart. I can never give back what you've given me. Thank you so much Davis."_

* * *

Somewhere In the Digital World

B.Azulongmon lay on his throne in his newly built citadel. Below him at a long rectangular, where his Nine top elite Necromon whose power was second only to his own. They all looked like there former Digimon selves, except there was a noticeable hole in each their chests and a number '12' located on an exposed part of their bodies. They were all seated and awaiting B.Azulongmon's instruction.

"Good evening members of the IN9; I'm glad that you are all here." B.Azulongmon said.

"As you are all aware we have a situation on our hands. I am preparing for World Domination, and I have freed all Nine of you from The Dark Ocean to help me to do it. I have even gone as far as too convert each of you from your former selves into Necromon."

"Lord B.Azulongmon, with all due respect how can we conquer the Digital World and the Real World with the Digidestined in our way? Moreover I've been gathering information, and apparently those damned children are gathering even more Digidestined to fight against us." One of the Nine Members asked.

"You underestimate me Diaboramon. This was to be expected from the Digidestined, they know that a war will soon be at their Doorsteps, and when you fail to prepare, you prepare to fail. But it doesn't matter what they do, the Digidestined and all our enemies will fall before us." B.Azulongmon said reassuringly.

Another Digimon raised his arm.

"Yes? What is it Daemon?"

"What of Davis Motomiya? I'm to understand that the boy has a great potential so become a powerful asset to the Digidestined. The most proper way to handle this would be to destroy him while he has yet to unlock that potential."

B.Azulongmon chuckled. "Don't worry about Davis; I sense that his existence has completely disappeared from both the Digital world and the Real World, which means that the Guardians are more than likely hiding him somewhere. But no matter, He will be no threat to us. When the time comes, he too shall be crushed by our might. That reminds me, Piedmon how is the gathering of our military power coming along?"

"Very well my master. Machinedramon, Ladydevimon, MaloMyotimon and I have been working around the clock, gathering Necromon-potential Digimon. We should be ready to declare war across the Digital World in a matter of four more months." Piedmon answered obediently.

B.Azulongmon shook his head disapprovingly. "Speed up the process and have our military ready in half that amount of time, the more time we give those foolish Digidestined to prepare for battle, the more complicated things will get for us. Although I do appreciate a good challenge, there's much more at stake here than just a foolish prize.

B.Azulongmon's eyes became dangerously sinister as he finished his sentence. "…after all…our objective is everything."

**END OF PART 1**

**

* * *

**

AN: Wow, look how far we've come. It's hard to believe I've been writing this fore over a year now. It kind of feels like a chapter of my life is closing (hey I just realized the pun). Anyway, we all still have Redemption Miracles to look forward too.

BTW: What do you guys think of Davis being Ryo? This is the main reason I kept asking people who dissed Ryo in their reviews why they did that. When I first saw Ryo, I really thought he was Davis until I heard his name. Think about it, when Davis's hair is cut to resemble the one he had as an adult, as well as switch his eye color, He does in a way look like Ryo. Those two even somewhat act alike.

The reason I asked for the age limit for Statutory rape in Japan, is because Davis is going to be dating Rika in Redemption Miracles and they are in fact, going to have a passionate moment, and I didn't want people reviewing me curses since according to the time line Davis would be seventeen, whereas Rika would be fourteen. I don't think it's a problem though.

Which reminds me, 'Redemption Miracles' will take place in three years.

Anyway, it would be best if you all put me on your 'Author Alert'. That way you won't have to keep checking in to see if it's there or not.

Anyway send me my kudos; I'm sure you all have a lot to say.

I'll see you all in three years… (In the story's timeline obviously.).

Later:

S.Stryker


End file.
